Revival of the Past
by Nightrayspath
Summary: The Fates brought forth a new chance. A man revived. A ghost by his side. A prisoner freed. A wolf reunited with his pack . A child learns a parents love. A traitor hunted. [Takes place in Harrys third year, contains many flashbacks to marauder era]
1. Prologue

Prologue

No stars shined in this night, only the moon hung ominously in the dark sky. It's feeble silver light shining through the bars of the small window. Blessing the otherwise pitch black cell with a little bit of light. Moss and dirt collected for centuries clinging to the old stone walls. A coldness was emitting from the walls seeming to freeze the air itself. The bars on the glassless window as well as the cell door made of iron bars were collecting rust. Dirt and dust has been collected for years inside this prison cell. Yes, a prison cell this truly was, which was part of the one of the most feared prison, Azkaban. Some say even death would be a better fate than be sent to Azkaban.

On the cot in the corner of the cell a person was sitting. A man whose clothes were filthy and in tatters, his skin was pale and he was thin, too thin for his height. His shaggy black hair was filthy and even greasy, his beard unkempt and his face was haggard and thin. His hollow storm-grey eyes were haunted. They were showing pain, so much unbearable pain. His lips ,chapped by the cold, were moving silently and were repeating the same words over and over again:

"I am innocent"

Even in his thoughts only this sentence was allowed to exist, in order to be repeated over and over again. This simple thought kept him sane in this hellhole.

Deep inside his mind existed a place ,guarded by a lock and key, where happy memories remained safely stored away. Yet from time to time one of these memories escaped and intruded his mantra of 'I am innocent'. This was one of these moments, when all of a sudden he was no longer in his gloomy cell but in a small memory of good times.

_'Two boys were sitting on a bed, hidden behind crimson curtains. Both of them known for being laughing and carefree but at that moment they both looked silent and serious. One of them had hazel eyes hidden behind round glasses and windswept black hair. The other had storm-grey eyes and shaggy black hair framing his face. _

_The one wearing glasses opend his mouth and asked in nothing more than a quiet whisper:_

_"Hey ... what's wrong, mate?"_

_His voice was calm and soothing. Storm-grey eyes looked into hazel and in a small voice, so unlike his usual loud cocky self, he answered ;_

_"James...I am scared."._

_He broke eye contact with James and stared at the scarlet bed covers. _

_James asked in a soft voice: "Of becoming like them?". _

_He didn't need to elaborate about whom he was talking, they both knew. Still avoiding to look James in the eye, he nodded. James sighed and with a small smile said: _

_"Sirius look at me and listen to me closely!"._

_Even though the word were spoken in a soft tone they held a steely authority in them. James grabbed Sirius by the chin and turned his head towards him, so that storm-grey locked onto hazel once more._

_"You are the first Black to be sorted into Gryffindor in a century and the sorting head does not make mistakes. You don't care about blood purity and that bullshit. You protect those your family hates without a second thought. You go against your own family to protect those weaker than you, just like today." _

_James paused and smiled, _

_" You are my best friend and I know you better than myself. You are like my brother. No you __are__ my brother in all but blood. So believe me when I say, that you are nothing like them and that you will never be like them. Got it?" _

_Sirius stared at James for a long time, before looking down in order to hide his misty eyes. He nodded once, which seemed to satisfy James, who broke out into a wide grin. _

_Sirius looked up and an equally wide grin adjourning his face. _

_In his normal cocky way he said: "I didn't know you were such a girl mate!" _

_"Oy, I resent that!" _

_James exclaimed as he grabbed a pillow and promptly threw it at Sirius, who barely managed to dodge it. It flew through the curtains onto the next bed. It hit Remus, who was reading, in the back of his head._

_"Pillow fight!" Sirius cried before throwing a pillow at James, who was laughing loudly. _

_His hazel eyes dancing in amusement.'_

A ghost of a smile lingered on his lips. This prison changed him from the boy he once was. Sirius wanted to cling and drown in this memory of James. He wanted to always remember that carefree, laughing and breathing brother of his. He missed James every moment he breathed; it was like living without a part of himself. They always been like two sides of the same coin and now he just felt lost without his other half. A cold feeling was slowly starting to crawl into the cell.

"James"

He allowed himself to feel the name rolling of his tongue after such a long time. With the name buried feelings of Love, friendship and brotherhood filled his being but feelings of despair, sadness and guilt rose as well. Giving the name a bittersweet feeling.

Tears were starting to roll down his hollow cheeks and barely audible he whispered: "I am so sorry, Prongs".

Prongs, the nickname they gave James back in fifth year, carrying the meaning of happy days, of freedom and adventure. He could almost hear James whisper his nickname back while laughing 'Padfoot'.

It was starting to get colder and colder in his little cell. The hairs in his neck started to prickle; a sign that his guards were slowly coming closer. He safely locked the memory of a laughing James Potter away inside his mind and restarted his constant murmuring of "I am innocent".

Slowly ice-crystals started to form on the bars and on the walls of his cell. Glistering ominously in the moon light. Dread and fear settled in the pit of his stomach. The hooded figure floated past his cell like a ghost and he felt all happiness, that the small memory brought, leaving him. He stared defiantly at the dementor before him. A small glimmer of happiness from the memory had remained hidden and now this small glimmer was what the dementor wanted.

A pale boney hand seemed to reach out to him as Pictures, which he wanted to forget, assaulted him.

The moment when James said he was like his family back in fifth year. He had deserved it and James also told him later that he lied, that he was nothing like his family. But the picture of James saying those hurtful words with a cold look in his eyes made him forget everything expect for the hate James seemed to emit towards him in that precise moment. It felt like the ability to breath left him as he starred in those cold hazel eyes.

Another picture of Moony telling him that he betrayed him, the guilt and pain he felt at that moment returning full force. His mother screaming at him that he is a worthless Mudblood lover. Her voice filled with hatred telling him that she wished she had never have given birth to him.

Yet those were not his worst memories.

The green scull mark illuminating the sky over Godric's Hollow, the name Potter on the mail box as he rushed past it into the destroyed house, his hoarse voice calling for Lily, James and Harry over and over again.

Seeing Lily's Body laying motionless on the floor. The woman he regarded as his sweet little sister. Her beautiful red hair fanned around her like a pool of blood. Her eyes open but unseeing.

"Stop.." he managed to get out, while holding his head, tears rolling down his face. The pictures did not stop assaulting him.

A man laying unmoving in the living room. Lanky body, messy black hair and round rimmed broken glasses perched on his nose. Dead hazel eyes staring at him.

Prongs , James, James ..oh god, not James.

No shaking screaming and crying brought him back. He had lost his brother; the feeling of utmost despair spreading through his chest once more.

He can hear James son crying for his mother and father. He broke down crashing onto the cold stone floor. Holding his knees to his chest rocking back and forward while sobbing his heart out.

The Dementors led him relief his worst memories as they absorbed every small spark of happiness residing in his body and soul.

The dead faces of Lily and James filling his mind as Harrys cry for his mother and father rings in his ears.

His vision was blurry from his tears; blackness slowly spread from the edge of his vision. Barley being able to breathe through his sobs, he welcomed the numbness that the slowly spreading darkness promised.

Suddenly the coldness, the Dementors eternal companion, left the cell and warmth spread out like a fuzzy blanket. Confused and barley conscious Sirius lifted his head from his knees and looked towards his cell door.

He fell unconscious, a small whisper left his lips before the darkness claimed him.

"Prongs"

The word hung heavily in the air. Before he hit the ground someone caught him. Arms were encircling his frail body and a voice whispered

"Padfoot".

_'In a night where whether moon nor stars shone, four boys sat in the middle of their second year dormitory on the floor. Their lit wands the only source of light in the otherwise dark room. The scarlet and gold room seemed black at this time of the night. All four boys still wearing their Gryffindor uniforms, all of them carried a look of determination on their faces._

_One of them shifted a bit nervously. _

_"It will be all right Pete" one of them said while smiling kindly at Peter. _

_James pulled out a small knife; decorated with iron ranks and in the middle of the blade handle a roaring lion was engraved. _

_James raised knife and whispered "Upon this blood of mine I solemnly swear to protect this brotherhood of ours till my heart ceases to beat". _

_Without flinching he cut across the palm of his right hand. Blood crawling out of the cut; the red liquid ominously reflecting their wands light. _

_Without a word Sirius took the knife from James and whispered: "Upon this blood of mine I solemnly swear to never betray this brotherhood of ours till the day I die" _

_He cut across his left palm; fascinated by the fact that the blood pouring out of the cut was not black but just as red as James. _

_He handed the knife over to Remus, who in a quiet voice said his part: "Upon this blood of mine I solemnly swear to love and cherish this brotherhood of ours till the light of life leaves my eyes." _

_Remus took a deep breath before silently cutting the skin of his right palm. He watched as the blood wet his hand; wondering not for the first time how even a monster like him could bleed. Without looking at Peter he handed him the knife._

_Peters hands were shaking; he hated pain. He looked at his three friends, who were smiling encouragingly at him. _

_In a shaky voice he uttered the words: "U-Upon this blood of mine I solemnly swear to keep the secrets of this brotherhood of ours till I draw my last breath." _

_He screwed his eyes shut; quickly slicing the skin of left hand. _

_James nodded at him and opened his mouth to utter the words to tie them together forever. _

_"Upon this blood of ours we solemnly swear to be brothers forever. To love and trust each other, no matter what happens. To forgive each other, to never betray each other, to stand by each other and to always be up to no good!" as they said these words, which seemed to come from one voice instead of four, they put their hands together. _

_Exchanging their blood in order to seal the blood oath. As the last words left their mouth, all seriousness seemed to leave them and grins spread across their faces." _

With a loud crash the tea cup shattered on the kitchen floor. With trembling hands Remus reread the article :

'Sirius Black escapes Azkaban

In the night of the .93 the mass-murderer Sirius Black managed to escaped the wizard prison Azkaban. The ministry advices all people, magical and non-magical, to be on high alert. The possibility that he may have gotten a hold of a wand is likely. It is not yet determined how he managed to escape the high security prison Azkaban. He is the first person to ever escape the Dementors since Azkaban has been built. Sirius Black is rumored to be You-know-Whose right-hand man and is responsible for the murder of 13 muggles and one wizard, Peter Pettigrew. Even before he was thrown into Azkaban it was rumored that he was quiet mad. He even laughed after he killed all those innocent people. If he was mad before Azkaban no one knows what Azkaban has done to him and no one knows what he is capable of. The Ministry...

Remus stopped reading. The Daily Prophet slipped through his shaking fingers and landed on the floor. He collapsed onto the cold floor, holding his head between his shaking hands. He couldn't believe it, the person who once was like a brother and the one who betrayed him, the one who shattered his once happy world was free again. How dare he reopen these emotional wounds?! How dare he betray Lily and James ?! James?! The one person who always stood by Sirius side no matter what and who called him brother?! Because of him Lily and James were dead. Little Harry never had the chance to get to know his wonderful parents.

A shudder ran down his back as he thought of the possibility that Sirius might target Harry. He dismissed that thought even he would not do that..right? He no longer knew the answer. In the past he would have said no almost instantly but he would also have said, that Sirius would never betray James. Yet he betrayed James and led him to his death. He even murdered Peter. Clumsy, kind and shy Peter, whom they all thought of as a little brother. He may have not been the brightest one in the bunch and he may have been slightly annoying at times but he was still their brother.

White hot rage was swirling through Remus. If he were to encounter his ex-friend before either the ministry or the Dementors he could not guarantee that he would be able to hold his wolf back.

The four of them made an oath to be brothers no matter what. It took one to destroy them all. Two were dead, one betrayed and killed them and he was left behind broken and all alone. How could he, how could Sirius betray them and kill Peter and all those Muggles in cold blood?! He even laughed. Why did he betray them?! He should have noticed that something was amiss with Sirius.

He let a rueful laugh escape his lips. Oh the irony, all his youth Sirius fought so hard against becoming like his family; only to become like them in the end.

With quivering hands he cleaned up the shattered cub. He needed a drink, something strong like Firewhiskey. In the back of his mind a voice whispered that Sirius would have done the same.

**A.N: Thank you very much for reading the first words of my story. I hope you liked it :) Reviews would be very appreciated. Please also tell me if you find any spelling errors. I'm unable to find a few of my own mistakes. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hello and welcome to the real first chapter. :)**** The flashback in this chapter is quiet long. Its even longer than the actual story but I just couldn't bring myself to shorten it. I had too much fun writing. It will be the only chapter of this lenght that I can promise you guys. From now on i will try to keep the chapter between 4000 and 6000 words.^^  
**

Chapter 1

_'Is it really all right?" Sirius asked. _

_James fought the urge to roll his eyes. Sirius had asked that question at least six times in the last hour. Today was the first time that the first-years returned home for Christmas. Half of their first year at Hogwarts was nearly over. James had invited Sirius to spend Christmas with him and his family, since Sirius family did not want him home. He had not invited him so that he can ask every ten minutes if it is really all right that he spends Christmas with him. _

_James sighed: "Yes Sirius, it is all right. My parents are all right with you staying during the Christmas holydays. Now do you know where my charms book is?" _

_They were currently packing their trunks on the last minute. Sirius visibly relaxed, at least for the next 10 minutes James assumed. Sirius furrowed his brow in concentration. _

_"Didn't you throw it at Snivellus last week?" _

_"I know but I don't know where I put it afterwards!" _

_James brushed his hand through his hair, making it even messier. Remus put the book he had been reading down. He was the only one of his friends who had the foresight to pack the night before._

_"Did you look in your bedside table?" _

_"Yes I did"_

_"Under your bed?" Remus asked, raising one eyebrow questioningly._

_James paused in what he was doing, namely throwing clothes into his trunk. _

_"No and there is no need to give me the eyebrow!" he said, which led to Remus raising both eyebrows. James got onto his knees and started looking under his bed, where dust and other things were starting to collect. _

_"Peter, I found your socks!" he exclaimed, crawling underneath the bed and throwing the socks towards Peter, who barley caught them with a squeaked "Thanks!". _

_"Eww ... I think I found a mutant...out of sweets? ...I think it just moved!" James said in a disgusted voice, while being careful not to touch it. Sirius suppressed a laugh. _

_"Only you have mutant sweets underneath your bed!" _

_"Well that is me...okay I woke up a spider family, get off me!" _

_Remus and Peter exchanged an amused glance. _

_"Sirius, guess what I found!" James excited voice drifted out from underneath the bed. Sirius watched James feet disappear completely underneath the four-poster bed as he answered: _

_"Snivellus?" _

_"Eww now that would be weird. No, you idiot! Our lost dungbombs!" _

_"Really?!" Sirius exclaimed excited, whereas Remus just rolled his eyes._

_"Yes, really! Ah ha found the book!" he cried before slowly crawling out. James was covered in dust and a few spider's webs were stuck in his hair. A small spider was hanging on his glasses. He threw the book in the trunk and shut it, clicking the locks in place. They were late. In Remus opinion, it would have been strange had they been on time. _

_They barely made it onto the Hogwarts Express before it left the station. The four friends managed to get a compartment for themselves by driving out the Huffelpuffs, who were sitting there before. Remus highly disapproved of that but let it slide and didn't even give the normal long scolding. Christmas was tomorrow after all. _

_During the train ride they managed to get lectured by Evans and the perfect for the use of the newly found dungbombs. Peter managed to burn his eyebrows of while playing exploding snap and bertie botts every flavor beans somehow ended up in James underwear. James and Sirius got into a mock fistfight on the compartment floor. James trunk fell on Sirius and for revenge Sirius turned James hair bright blue, which resulted in a small prank war inside the compartment. Peter ate too many chocolate frogs and felt quiet sick throughout the rest of the ride. Amidst all this chaos Remus somehow managed to calmly read his advanced charms book. _

_The closer they got to Kings Cross the more nervous Sirius felt, He would meet James parents for the first time. He still was a Black no matter how much he did not want to be one. He would and could not hold it against James parents if they didn't like him because of his family. But he was going to try to make a good impression as possible for him. Too fast for his liking they pulled into Kings Cross station. Remus and Peter left first in search of their families, not before promising to write as often as possible._

_James scanned the crowd looking for his mother, before Sirius could say anything James waved his arm in the air and cried:_

_"Mum!" _

_" James!" a woman answered through the many students and families. _

_She rushed forward and enveloped James in a hug, so fast that Sirius wasn't able to get a good look at her. She kissed James cheek. _

_James went beet red and complained with an exaggerated "Mum!". _

_Sirius had to suppress a snigger. She continued to fret over James for a while Sirius stared at them rather awaked. Reluctantly she let go of James and straightened. _

_Her hair was long and straight, light red like the fur of a fox and streaked with grey. She was tall and slim with her long black dress flowing down her figure. She stopped looking at James and her eyes landed on him. They were the same eyes as James, the exact same hazel color. Only they carried wisdom and kindness whereas James eyes carried mischief and the promise of fun._

_"You must be Sirius. We read quiet a lot about you, when James remembered to write us!" _

_She looked back at James with a slightly accusing look, he had the decency to look slightly abashed. _

_"Yes, Miss Potter. I am Sirius. It is nice to meet you." If he had looked at James in that moment he would have seen a nearly perfect imitation of Remus raised eyebrow but his eyes were fixed on miss Potter._

_"Oh, what a polite boy you are."_

_James coughed quiet loudly _

_"Nice to meet you too. But please don't call me miss Potter, Dorea is just fine."_

_Before he had the chance to answer he was encircled in her arms and the smell of cinnamon surrounded him. His mother almost never hugged him, so he was standing their rather stiffly debating whether or not to return the hug. Over her shoulder he caught James eyes which seemed to tell him' I told you that they would like you'. She released him and shrunk their trunks._

_"Where is dad?" _

_James asked sounding slightly worried._

_"At home. The mission ended very late last night or very early this morning."_

_She smiled reassuringly at him before continuing _

_" Actually, he wanted to pick you up with me but as he waited for me he fell asleep on the couch. I let him have his rest"_

_She put the trunks in her handbag and started to search for something inside. After a while she pulled out a plush Lion out of her bag. _

_"Portkey" she said before they all held onto it and were pulled to Godric's Hollow. Sirius felt slightly sick as they were now standing in the middle of a street just outside a town, Godric's Hollow. James mother led the way, while they followed her. Till they stood in front of tall iron gates, the Potters family crest on each side. _

_Without a single touch, spell or word the iron gates swung open allowing them entrance. Before him stood the most impressive mansion he had ever seen. To describe it as big would be an understatement, it was gigantic. It had two small towers on each side. The two storey's tall, white brick mansion emitted a warm and welcoming feeling. A small curvy path led up to the old wooden doors._

_"It has been built and enchanted by the Potters. It has been in our family for generations. Sometimes it feels as if it is older than time itself" _

_Ms. Potter said as they walked up the small path through the garden towards the building. _

_It looked as if they had a small forest within the walls. Roses in all colors were planted alongside the path and the air sizzled with magic. The doors opened for them on their own again. They stepped into a gigantic entrance hall all in red and gold. _

_"What can I do for the mistress and the young master?"_

_A small houseelf had appeared. Yet it was not wearing the lumps Sirius was used to but red and gold clothe, which looked like a uniform. The potter crest sewed over the place where their hearts are. It looked far kinder than the Black houseelf Kreacher. It reminded Sirius of the elfs in Hogwarts, who were wearing lumps but were not as mean and evil as Kreacher. _

_"This is Sirius, he is James friend and will be staying with us during the holydays."_

_"Nice to meet you master Sirius" The houseelf smiled kindly at Sirius_

_"Sirius, this is Emi. She has been in our family for a very long time. If you want something feel free to ask" _

_"Nice to meet you too" _

_Ms. Potter pulled out the trunks and removed the enchantment, so that they once again had their original size. _

_"Could you carry these up to James room please?"_

_With a small pop Emi disappeared along with their trunks. James grabbed Sirius arm and dragged him deeper inside the mansion. They walked past two doors and then walked into a grand sitting room in red and gold. It reminded Sirius remarkably of the Gryffindor common room. The walls were a deep scarlet, pictures framed in gold hanging on the wall, old wood floor and a fluffy red carpet in the middle. One big red couch and a few armchairs were scattered in front of a huge fireplace in which a warm embers glowed. On the couch a man was laying. Tall lanky, messy black hair streaked with a grey hairs and glasses perched on his nose. James father looked like an older version of James or rather James looked like younger version of his father. James gestured Sirius to remain silent with his hand and started sneaking up on his father._

_"Don't even think about, midget" his father said, without opening his eyes. Even his voice sounded like James, only James voice was higher._

_James pouted "You're no fun at all"_

_"Nope, just cautious. After all who was the one who dumped the green slimy water of the pond on me when he was five?" _

_He asked as he sat up. He opened his eyes and looked at James with a raised eyebrow. His eyes were a dark blue. _

_"Dad, don't give me the eyebrow. I get that nearly every day from Remmy!" complained James whereupon James dad let out a booming laugh. _

_Sirius felt slightly uncomfortable because even his laugh sounded nearly like James. James dad stood up from the couch and swept James into a bone crushing hug with so much force that both of them nearly fell onto the floor. He released him and ruffled through James hair making his it even messier. _

_"Dad, meet Sirius. Sirius meet dad." James pointed at each of them as he said that._

_"Nice to meet you mister Potter" Sirius said as poiltly as possible for him. James father grimaced._

_"No need for all that mister Potter nonsense. Just call me Charlus" He said with a smile. He didn't hug him as his wife had done but settled to ruffle his hair instead. He seemed to even be alike in character to his son. This was starting to creep Sirius out a little. _

_"So now where did my lovely wife go?" he asked turning his attention back to James._

_"Kitchen"_

_Without another word he left the room, in order to stalk his wife. James shook his head before pulling Sirius along once again. _

_"You know I have legs. I can actually walk on my own, you don't need to pull me everywhere."_

_"No kidding Sherlock" James answered but he let go of Sirius arm. Sirius followed James as he climbed the stairs to the second floor._

_"What is a ... Sherlock?"_

_"Muggle thing" James answered and continued walking down the hallway. Till he stopped in front of a door where a sign was hanging. 'James room; illegal entry will be punished!'_

_James room was big. Quidditch poster were hanging on wall, his desk was spilling over with parchment and on one wall was decorated with many pictures. His room was obviously held in red and gold. Their trunks were standing next to an old wooden wardrobe. They fell down onto the big scarlet bed and James turned to Sirius with a huge grin on his face. _

_"So what are we going to do to the Slytherins when we get back?"_

_The rest of the late afternoon, they spent discussing the different pranks they could and probably would pull on the unsuspecting Slytherins. They even made a list of ideas, items needed and spells that had to be researched. Even escapes routes and excuses were planed beforehand. Remus would be very proud of them. Sirius felt more at home in James room than in his own. Somebody knocked on the door._

_"Boys, Christmas dinner will be in an hour! Be ready by then and please be on time for once" The voice of James mother was heard on the other side of the door._

_"All right!" They both chorused back._

_As they heard her footsteps leave Sirius turned towards James with a questioning look. _

_"Christmas dinner is a tradition where our whole family comes together each year in order to eat dinner. Not that we aren't all living in the same house" James explained._

_"They all live here?"_

_"Jop, Grandma Alicia , aunt Cassi and uncle Gerome. Our whole family lives in this house, well expect uncle Richard. They each live in a different part of this house. Most of the time we eat dinner separately. Well Gran usually eats with us"_

_Sirius groaned "And now I have to meet them all!" He hid his head beneath the fluffy pillow. James laughed at him._

_"Well, at least you will be spared from meeting uncle Richard" James said with a roll of his eyes._

_"Why?" Sirius came back out from underneath the pillow in order to look at James._

_"He's a goody two shoes, strict, a rule follower and annoying to boot. He kind of had a fall out with the rest of the family. He hates and fears Gerome and well, we kind of got overprotective."_

_James chuckled humorless _

_" Gran got so furious with him that she kind of erased him from her testament. He is somehow no longer a part of our family. We still congratulate him on his birthday and such but we never really seek contact with him and his neat freak wife Susan." James explained with a shrug of the shoulders._

_"So now lets get changed!" James exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. Sirius suspected that James just wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible_

_They made a race out of who would get to the dining room first. They overlooked one problem, Sirius didn't know where the dining room was. Sirius got lost, which let to James searching for him. Till the both of them arrived, they were once again late. They opened the old oak doors, and walked into a big dining room. The room was held in ocean blue. Portraits and a old wooden cupboards filled with silver-ware were lined on the wall. The table was relatively small compared to the big room, probably shrunk in order to fit the people sitting there. _

_"As always late, my dear boy"_

_The old lady at the head of the table said. Her eyes were deep blue, her grey hair short and curly. Her wrinkled face was smiling at the two of them. Her eyes landed on Sirius and she studied him as he squirmed under her stare._

_"You must be Sirius. James friend and a Black?" She asked him as she raised her eyebrow in the same manner as her son had done. James opened his mouth in order to defend him but his grandmother waved her hand and his mouth snapped shut._

_"Yes, I am a Black" He said through gritted teeth._

_To his surprise she started laughing and pulled her chair back. She stood up. She looked impossibly frail, skinny and slightly bend. She was small, a lot smaller than James dad. She walked towards him. A smile gracing her weary features. _

_"You don't like being a Black?" she asked as amusement danced in her eyes._

_"I hate it" Sirius said without thinking and as venomously as possible. Only after the words left his mouth he realized that it might have sounded slightly impolite. Before he could say anything else he was hugged once again. For such a small and frail body her hug was surprisingly strong. The smell of vanilla enveloped him. He was afraid, he would crush her if he hugged back. _

_She whispered into his ear "Welcome to the Potters, my boy". _

_She accepted him, he felt like crying but he was not going to because then James would have been able to tease him mercilessly. James grinned from ear to ear as she released him. James and Sirius took their seats next to his parents. He was eager to introduce the rest of his family. _

_"The one who hugged you just now was logically gran, Alicia Fiona Potter, and the one opposite of you is Cassi, my aunt. Well actually Cassandra Alicia Potter, but we all call her Cassi" he said as he pointed his finger at the woman sitting in front of them. _

_Long black wavy raven hair with very few silver strands and deep brown doe eyes. She was a beautiful woman yet the left side of her face was scared heavily. It looked like burn marks and Sirius blanched slightly as he looked towards her non existing left arm, the only thing left was a stump lined heavily by healed burn marks. She looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile._

_"The one holding her hand is her husband, Gerome Daniel Potter. He took on our last name" Her husband had a relatively strong build but he did not look bulky. His hair was dark brown, it seemed almost black, reaching his shoulders as gold eyes smiled at him. His eyes reminded Sirius of Remus eyes, they both had nearly the same color. His short sleeved shirt revealed many scars running along his brown skin. They were like a map. It looked like something tried to tear him apart._

_The rest of the dinner was held in a comfortable atmosphere while making small talk here and there. Mostly Sirius and James talked about Hogwarts and all the pranks they did in the last few months. Cassi told Sirius all about James most embarrassing childhood memories much to James dismay. Like when he tried to built a raft at the age of seven and tried sailing with it without trying if it could even swim. He ended up landing in a duck nest and the duck promptly bit him in the ass. Sirius laughed so hard his stomach hurt because Cassi was even trying to copy James expressions when it happened whereas James just went beet red. As revenge James begged Gran to tell stories about Cassi and his dads most embarrassing childhood accidents. They spend most of the dinner laughing at something. _

_The food was excellent after all James mum and his Gran cooked it together with the help of the hosueelfs. They had three Emi, Chefe and Lori who were currently eating in the kitchen because they didn't want to eat with their master and mistress. They called it inappropriate much to the families dismay. _

_Gerome taught them to juggle with the apples that were used as decoration. He got hit in the back of his head by his wife for teaching them during dinner and using the decorations . Sirius was just as full as he had been after his first Hogwarts dinner and the dessert was not even on the table yet. Three different cakes and ice cream appeared on the table just as he thought about dessert. A chocolate cake, one apple cake and a Christmas cake with cinnamon and vanilla. After eating a little bit of every cake and ice cream Sirius felt as if someone could roll him on the floor through the door. The rest of them didn't feel much better it seemed._

_They spent the rest of the evening in the living room waiting for the clock to strike twelve in order to open the presents. The Christmas tree took up a lot of space inside the living room. It was obviously decorated in red and gold. A gold star glistering on the top of the deep green tree. An old piano stood in the corner of the room. Gran opened the its lid and started playing Christmas carols to which they all sang wholeheartedly. Sirius never had so much fun on Christmas. After a little while Gran started playing a waltz and James dad and Gerome invited their wives to dance. As they swept across the living room floor Sirius couldn't help but compare them to his parents. They would never dance together purely for fun and they would most certainly not laugh as much as James parents. It felt as if he was in the place happiness called home. Even the scars didn't disturb the warm glow of happiness. Sirius and James engaged into a fierce battle in Wizard's chess, which was declared invalid because Gerome and Cassi helped them._

_As soon as the clock said twelve a clock the presents were opened. Sirius felt overwhelmed once again when he got presents from every single Potter. He only had a handful of sweets to give them. Next year he was going to get each one of them a present just as James had done. He even got a new broom from James and his parents. When he said that he couldn't accept something so expensive James and his parents waved him of. They both got many prank supplies, a book about the best charms for a good laugh and many other entertaining things. After everything was unpacked and cleaned up they were shooed to bed. Before they even hit the bed they were fast asleep._

_James woke Sirius up the next morning. Not even letting him change out of his pajamas before dragging him downstairs in order to eat breakfast. His mother came out from the kitchen holding plates on which many pancakes were piled into an unstable looking pancake tower._

_"Special Potter pancakes" She said with a smile and wink as they sat down on the table. James father was already sitting at the table and reading the daily prophet. The pancakes tasted like vanilla, apple and cinnamon. The whole air smelled of it. In the warm presence of the Potters and with a mouth full of pancakes Sirius felt at home. Since then the smell of those pancakes signified a part of home to him.' _

He woke up feeling more well rested than any other time in the last 13 years. He felt warm and cozy, a feeling which he had long forgotten. It didn't feel like he was laying in his cot, it felt like a normal comfortable bed. He groaned and turned around believing that he was still dreaming. He felt dread settle in his stomach, he shouldn't be feeling happy in any way or else they would come again. without opening his eyes he pinched himself in the arm. When nothing happened he did it again.

"Pinching won't help. You're awake. Seriously Padfoot, open your eyes!" A voice whispered next to his ear and a chuckle accompanied it. He knew that voice well, had known it since he was eleven. The timbre of his voice was unique.

He opened his eyes and sat bold upright. The person, who had whispered in his hair, was quiet surprised. He backed away quickly in order to not collide with Sirius forgetting that he was sitting on a chair. He lost his balance and promptly fell backwards together with his chair. Sprawled out on the floor, on top of his fallen chair and rubbing the back of his head was James Potter.

"I hope for you that you did not do that on purpose!" James exclaimed as he stood up and dusted himself of. "Thanks to you I now have a big bump at the back of my head!" he said as he pointed at his head.

On autopilot Sirius answered: "You're welcome...?"

Sirius couldn't believe his eyes in front of him stood his dead best friend behaving as if he had never been dead at all. He even looked like he did before he was killed. No dead hazel eyes but alive hazel eyes in which amusement shimmered. A smile alit in his lively features and no dead look on his face. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed James wrist. His finger enclosed the sun kissed skin. He could feel his pulse through his fingers. Alive. His mind was overloaded with the situation and shut down. He fainted.

James barely caught him before he slumped of the bed. He chuckled to himself because this was the first occasion he saw Sirius faint from shock. Careful ,as not to wake him, he put him back into the bed. Making sure that he was covered completely by the thick warm blanket. He stroked Sirius hair out of his face and his hand gingerly touched Sirius hair, brushing through it with his fingers. He managed to wash most of the dirt away while Sirius had been asleep.

James felt like killing every single dementor on the planet. They had nearly destroyed his best friend. His innocent best friend. When he saw him crumbling onto the floor in the cell, he feared that he had been too late. That he had lost his best friend as Sirius had lost him. Death, was quick and painlessly. Yet the torment and pain he had endured after death by watching his best friends and his sons pain at his and Lily's death was almost unbearable. He had screamed and cried when they had thrown Sirius into Azkaban. Lily had not been able to hold him back from throwing himself at the Aurors who arrested him. He passed right through them. He hated being unable to do anything. Having to watch his friend get tormented by Dementors as they sucked away every last bit of his happiness drove him insane. Hearing him cry out his name in the worst nights, that lonely broken sound tore at his heart. Lily held him as he cried for Sirius.

Lily and him were able to walk on earth not being able to touch anything, nobody could see them or they could have moved on to heaven. Yet both of them could not leave Remus, Sirius and Harry behind. They swore to watch over them and move on to heaven when they died. They promised to go to heaven together with them. Being unable to do anything to help them tore both Lily's and his heart apart. Having to watch Remus transformations, which were so much worse after their death. He nearly ripped his own heart out once. Remus loneliness was almost touchable. That he believed that Sirius could betray them had made James so mad at the beginning. After a while he felt only sadness at the fact that he closed off most of his feelings and memories of the marauders in order to not go insane. Lily had tried to hug both him and Sirius so many times only to pass right through them.

Watching his son being abused by that fat walrus, the little fat pig and the skinny horse was like torture on his heart. The pain from watching their son wonder if his parents loved him brought tears to their eyes every time. The fact that he dreamed of the night when they were killed weighed down their hearts. His cries for somebody to love him for who he is. When his stomach growled because he was not allowed dinner. James just wanted to hold him close. He was so small and skinny; the clothes of the fat pig underlining that even more. James went on a rampage, trying to throw everything at the Dursleys head. The fact that Lily didn't try to stop him spoke volumes. Sadly his hands went through everything he touched, so nothing hit the walrus head to his big disappointment.

The happiness he felt when Harry got his Hogwarts letter, his first best friend Ron and when he saw Hogwarts for the first time. He was delighted when his son flew after Malfoy in order to get Nevilles Remembrall back and got onto the Quiddich team. Lily had been highly disappointed with his disregard of the rules. Oh how he and Lily cheered during his Quiddich matches. He was almost a better flier than James. The duel with the mountain troll was not as worrisome to him as it had been to Lily. He danced around the room when Harry got his invisibility cloak, Lily had a frown on her face but in her eyes amusement shone.

They felt as if they were trapped in a nightmare when they saw Voldemords face on the back of Harrys professors head. Why, oh why could the bastard not leave his son alone?! Harry managed to protect the philosophers stone but he nearly died. He was not allowed to die till he became old and grey. Noseless would try again to kill his son. It was a feeling rooted deep in his gut. He was right when second year came Voldemord tried to kill him once more. Using the diary, oh how he wished he could strangle Tom Marvolo Riddles. He feared that Voldemord would try again and again and at one point would succeed. He could not let that happen.

The fates gave him a chance. Well waking up in a coffin after being brought back to life was quite a shock. He hadn't known he could be claustrophobic till the moment when he was six feet under. He panicked and kind of blew up half the cemetery. Well expect Lily's coffin which was still where it belonged.

The fates brought him back into the world of the living under one condition, well two actually. One he could only tell one person who he is outright, like saying 'I am James Potter' but he could drop hints, like being a marauder, his animagus form and such information. He could also say 'I am who I seem to be' . Lily and him discussed that they would tell Sirius. The rest would have to find out on their own or be told by Sirius. Harry would probably learn it from Dumbledore because he trusted him. He doubted that he believed him were he to say "Hi, I am your father"

The second condition was that his revival needed a sacrifice and in this case Noseless death would suffice. He had four years to wipe every bit and piece of Voldemord from the world. His son was prophesied to kill Voldemord but that did not mean he couldn't help and prepare him. He was sooo looking forward to killing the bastard. He was the reason for his families pain and he would not go unpunished. An evil grin spread across his face.

He felt arms encircling him. Where they touched him it felt as if he was touched by warm air. He turned around. His wife was standing behind him. She was see through, one of the quirks of being a ghost. When the fates brought him back to life, they turned Lily into a ghost attached to his soul. For as long as he lived she would be by his side as a ghost. When he died, he would go to heaven together with her. He was able to touch her, because he had once been death. The dead could embrace each other. Even though he was once again alive and breathing, he still counted as dead in certain sense. Someone who was once touched by death, is able to touch those who are dead. Lily had explained it to him in great detail but he only understood that he would still be able to touch her. He kissed her on the mouth as he hugged her close.

"Hows Harry?"

"As good as he can be while living with that sister of mine" Lily sighed "I am starting to think your idea of haunting her dreams might not be so bad!"

"The idea is simply brilliant because I thought it up!" James exclaimed as he grinned down at her slightly disapproving face. Her eyes betrayed the fact that she was not as disapproving as she appeared to be. Her eyes fell onto Sirius thin and ill looking form.

"How is he?"

James sighed as he looked at Sirius "His fever went down and he is no longer mumbling and coughing in his sleep"

James chuckled "Well actually he woke up, only to faint at the sight of my handsome good looks!"

She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

He took her hand and pulled her along into the kitchen in order to make some special Potter pancakes for Sirius for when he woke up.

The second time Sirius awoke there was no James in the room. He should not have felt the twinge of disappointment because James was dead. The dead did not come back alive. But it had felt so good to see James even if he had only been a dream or hallucination. He started looking around the room. With shock he noticed that he was laying in James childhood room. He was not in his cell in Azkaban. Oh god everything was as they had left it when James moved out 16 years ago. Sketches of the marauders lined the walls, Old photographs of happy days. Even the table filled with old parchments and long forgotten school books was the same. As quickly as he could he scrambled out of bed. Swaying slightly as he stood after a long rest. He was wearing loose cotton trousers and a warm red sweater instead of his prison rags. He took a few calming breaths, so that his mind could process what was going on.

Okay firstly he somehow escaped Azkaban and ended up in Potter manor. Secondly he was in James room wearing normal clothes and Thirdly the smell of vanilla, cinnamon and apples was drifting through the open door. Without thinking he followed the smell, till he stood in front of the door to the kitchen. He could her laughter coming from inside. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open. Thankful for the fact that it did not make a sound as he opened it.

With his back turned to Sirius a tall, lanky man with black messy hair stood in front of the stove. He seemed to be making pancakes, next to the stove a plate stocked with pancakes stood. When he turned to the side in order to put another pancake onto the plate he saw his profile. There was no mistaking it. The person standing there looked like James Potter. But that was not possible because James was dead. He crashed onto the stone floor. The person who looked like James whirled around, holding a spatula in his hand and wearing a pink frilly apron. The apron had belonged to James mother. Had he not been shocked into stone, he would have laughed at how ridiculous James looked with the pink thing.

Instead he shook his head and whispered in a hoarse voice: "No, no ... James is dead... dead..."

As quickly as possible James took of the frilly apron, highly embarrassed. He did not image that explaining to Sirius why he is alive would happen while wearing a pink frilly apron. Lily had disappeared as soon as the door creaked open, giving the two best friends privacy. He got onto his knees in front of Sirius

"No, Padfoot. I am right here"

Rage started swirling through his veins. "You're not James!" he bellowed, shocking James. "Stop pretending to be James!" "

"Stop Sirius, I am James! I am Prongs!"

"You're not Prongs! Prongs is dead! James is dead!" Sirius had gotten up and started pacing in the room. His hands were clenching and unclenching. James was still kneeling on the floor staring at Sirius in shock. Quickly he got up and stood in front of Sirius, preventing him from continuing pacing.

"I am not dead! Or do i look like a corpse to you?" James said in order to lighten the mood, even though he knew that it was probably inappropriate.

"He is dead! I saw his corpse! I was the one who closed his eyes! I was the one crying and screaming for him to wake up!" He screamed into James face. It felt as if Sirius had slapped him. In a quiet voice he whispered: "I know..."

Sirius let loose a sarcastic laugh "Oh you know! And how do you know that?! Did you know how that felt; to lose your other half?!"

"I know! But I am James!" He reached out his hand and touched Sirius shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" he slapped James hand away "Did you not hear me?! He is dead! I as good as killed him!" James felt as if someone had literary sucked all the air out of him. He shook his head frantically. "No, NO!" James cried out "You did not kill me! You're not guilty!"

"I as good as told Snake-face where you were hiding! I was the one who said that you should use Peter! I was the one that led you to your death!" In the back James mind a small part of him felt relieved by the fact that he had just called him 'you', meaning he was accepting that he was indeed James. The rest of him felt anger at the fact that Sirius thought that he killed him.

Without thinking James slapped Sirius. He held his stinging cheek and stared gob smacked at James.

"You stupid bloody Idiot! Were you the one firing the bloody killing curse?! NO! Were you the one who told Voldemord where we were hiding?! NO! You are not in any sense guilty for my death! You did not kill Lily and me! Peter and Snake-face are! You always tried to protect us and we love you for that!" James ranted eyes blazing

"And for the record, I am James Potter! I should bloody know who I am! " Sirius seemed to open his mouth in order to protest but James didn't give him the chance to say anything.

"The rat did not tell me anything! I was and am no Deatheater and I will never be one of those prejudiced killers! I was there when you told me that you were scared to be like your family, You held me as I cried for my families death and all four of us became Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail..." James finished with a small smile as he stepped back and did what they used to do every full moon. He felt the change overtake his body. His hands turned into hooves, brown fur spread over his body, his head became heavier as big antlers started to grow and he now stood on all four. In his place a tall and proud stag stood.

One could not duplicate an Animagus form, no spell and no potion could do that. It was just not possible. In front of Sirius the real Prongs , a very alive Prongs, stood. With trembling hands he reached out. He came into contact with warm fur as he gently pated the stags head. Hazel eyes studied him gently.

"Prongs..." without warning he threw himself at the stag, James had to stop his animal instinct from flinching away. His arm circled around James neck as he hugged him close.

"James, James, Oh god, Prongs, James" He was sobbing and murmuring James name over and over again while clinging to the stags neck. James changed back to his human form and hugged Sirius back just as fiercely. Wallowing in the feeling of being able to touch Sirius. He was holding Sirius in his arms and gently rubbing circles on his back while making soothing noises in the back of his throat. Sirius had put his ear right where James heart is and listened to the steady beat. It reassured him that James was really alive and not a hallucination. For good measure he pinched himself without James noticing, because he would have laughed at him. After a while of listening to his heartbeat and his breathing Sirius calmed down enough to look at James.

"Mind putting on that apron again? You looked quiet sexy in it!" He almost purred with a roguish grin. His eyes may have been red and slightly puffy but there was no mistaking that mischievous glint.

"Wanker!" James exclaimed but the insult lacked its power because he was chuckling. He hit him in the back of his head without much force.

Still Sirius cried "Ouch!" and send a mock glare at James. "That's animal abuse!" He proclaimed and added his best puppy dog eyes and his pouty lip.

James was unable to come up with an appropriate retort because he was quiet lost in laughter, in which Sirius joined him shortly. Oh how they had missed this.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_'It was long past midnight. Three boys were still awake, watching the full moon with something akin to fear. Sirius was pacing in circles. He sat down on his bed one moment only to jump back up the next and start pacing in circles ones more. It was a wonder that he hadn't walked a hole in the floor. Peter hugged his pillow close. Seeking some sort of comfort, while his mind was filled with sad thoughts. James sat calmly on his bed, his mind working a million miles per hour. A plan was forming in the back of his head. While thinking his eyes followed Sirius every move and out of the corner of his eyes he also kept Peter in his sight._

_"Sirius! Stop pacing for Merlins sake. You're giving me a bloody headache!" James complained after a while, when he couldn't stand watching Sirius pace anymore._

_Both Peter and Sirius stared at James in surprise. They hadn't said a word to each other for hours. To be exact they hadn't broken the silence since their friend left._

_"I can't stop! I need to do something! I itch to help him but I am, we are unable to help him! It's driving me nuts!" Sirius nearly screamed as Peter tried to hush him. They didn't want to wake the rest of the Gryffindor tower. After all they were supposed to be asleep._

_"I know! But with your pacing you're not helping him and you're driving us nuts as well! We cannot do anything for him at the moment!" James answered back, also in a too loud voice. Peter tried to hush him but James would have none of that. Peter rolled his eyes. He would not take the blame if the two loudmouths woke the rest of the tower up and had to sit in detention once again._

_Sirius heard the implication that accompanied James words. "You're planning something! Without telling us again!" Sirius pointed an accusing finger at James, who looked slightly guilty under both Sirius and Peters stare._

_"I have an idea, but I am not certain if it works and I would need stuff from home. I am unable to ask my parents because they would get suspicious" James sighed as Sirius and Peters faces fell. They had hoped to be able to help their friend. For now it seemed relatively impossible, but with James having a plan that would change pretty soon. They hoped at least._

_"But.." James started "...we can do something for him when he gets back!" He said with a grin and sparks of mischief in his eyes. "We can make him feel better after his transformation by.." "Making him laugh..." Sirius continued James sentence, catching on to what James was planning "..., which can we do by pulling a prank.." "...that does not involve harming or shaming anybody..." "...even Snape..." James continued. "Since Remus is not a fan humiliation" Peter finished . Proud of himself for catching on. "Ding ding correct!" James and Sirius exclaimed in unison. Without further distractions they started planning their mission named "Make Remus laugh". _

_After Remus returned from visiting his ill mother, when will he realize that he is a horrible liar, the mission would start. Remus always returned for dinner, so the whole school would fall victim to their prank before or during dinner. It was a huge success. Watching Remus have laughing fit was so worth it. Even embarrassing themselves along with the rest of the school. After all they somehow managed to style every students and teachers hair into a brightly colored afro. Even Dumbledore had bright pink hair, styled into a gigantic afro. Even his beard was colored, but not a matching pink but in a bright yellow. McGonagall had been trying to get rid of her bright red hair mass all throughout dinner, but to no avail. Every time she used a spell her hair only grew in size. With an annoyed huff she sat back down and spend the rest of dinner glaring at the Gryffindor table. The hair color of the Slytherin students was the only one that changed every few seconds. Snape was the only student who had more hair colors than one. He looked like a walking rainbow. As soon as Remus entered the great hall and saw the colorful afros his depressed look was gone and he stared gob smacked at everyone. When he saw James red afro, Sirius golden one and Peters violet afro he started laughing and couldn't stop. Without him noticing his three friends grinned at each other and high fived each other under the table. ' _

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore held out the bowl with the muggle sweets, with a shake of his head and a small smile Remus denied the treat. With a shrug of his shoulders the headmaster popped one in his mouth as a blissful smile made its way across his face.

"Why did you call for me, professor?" Remus asked quickly without sounding impolite.

Dumbledore smiled at him as he looked over his half moon spectacles. "Ah my dear boy, have you heard of what happened last year?"

In his mind Remus snorted but on the outside he looked absolutely calm. How could he not know? After all, it did involve his dead best friends son. He had inherited his father's attraction to danger. Rather James was attracted to danger whereas Harry attracted danger without his consent. He nodded at Dumbledore.

"Well sadly, we lost another defense against the dark arts professor. Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart did not leave this place ... as he entered it."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Remus asked starting to feel suspicious.

"My boy, I think you already guessed?" Dumbledore answered with a smile as he regarded Remus with his wise blue eyes.

"No, No Professor. I will not become a teacher ... Parents would not want something like me near their children." Remus shook his head and in his eyes were haunted by an old sadness. Dumbledore sighed. It didn't matter how many times he or the Marauders had tried to tell him he was not a monster; he still believed in some corner of his heart that he was one.

"Who said anything about the parents or students knowing of...how did your friends call it? Ah yes your furry little problem?" Dumbledore answered with a self satisfied smile.

"But someone is bound to find out someday!"

"And? Till that day you can teach the students the best possible defense against the dark arts in order to save their lives in the coming future. Don't you want to see Harry and not just hear about him from other people? Don't you want to protect him?"

Remus felt trapped. Yes he wanted to see Harry, he wanted to see his mates son. One of the only parts of the marauders remaining. He wanted to look at him and see if he really looked like James with Lilys eyes. He wanted to protect him. But if he were to stay in Hogwarts, the memories of brighter days might consume him. He would drown in self pity and sorrow once more and then he would be unable to protect Harry. Maybe even unable to protect him from the only other Marauder alive.

"...What about my transformation? Should I use the Shrieking S-Shack once again?" Remus fought against the lump in his throat. Dumbledore probably thought that it was because of the painful memories he had inside the place. That was only a part of it. The shack did not only represent pain and sorrow; it also represented the Marauders. After his three friends found out about his condition, they turned the Shack into their secret base. They wanted to erase a part of the Shacks sorrowful atmosphere by bringing laughter and fun into it. It was also the place where they first showed him their finished Animagus transformations. If he were to transform in the shack once more he would probably try to rip his own heart out again. To many emotions were not good for his werewolves temper.

"Ah yes understandable. I already asked Severus to supply you with the Wolfsbane potion."

Remus could not stop the snort that escaped him. "Really now? Severus Snape? Don't you think he would rather put poison in my potion than help me in any way?"

Dumbledore's eyes had started twinkling again as he patted Remus hand. "You would be able to transform inside you office and sleep the night through."

Remus sighed and looked Dumbledore straight in the eyes. "I will do it" Dumbledore looked at him knowingly. He probably knew that he wouldn't refuse.

"Is that all professor? May I leave? After all I have to prepare lesson plans and tonight is the full moon." Remus voice got quieter towards the end.

"But of course." Dumbledore accompanied Remus towards his office door. Just as Remus was about to open the door, someone opened it from the other site. Remus stumbled backwards as that somebody crashed into him. Both crashed onto the floor. He groaned. His aching body did not need a disagreement with the floor so shortly before his transformation. Someone was laying on top of Remus groaning and muttering under his breath something that sounded like "Sorry Mo...Remy". Remus must have misheard because only the marauders and his mother had ever called him by that nickname. The man, who had caused their fall got up quickly and held his hand out towards Remus. Unruly blond hair, light brown eyes framed by dark rimmed glasses. He was slightly tanned which stood in contrast to his golden locks. He was just as tall and lanky as James had been. Remus took his hand gratefully as the man pulled him onto his feet without much effort.

"I am sorry for crashing into you, Remus" He said as he studied Remus. Remus didn't know how the stranger knew his name but he felt uncomfortable under his stare. The stranger finally looked away from him in order to speak to Dumbledore."I am so sorry for the delay, the stupid mutt wouldn't let me go!"

"Ah don't worry; it wasn't a Problem. I had a nice talk with Remus." Dumbledore answered with a smile. " Since both of you are here at the same time let me introduce you"

The man muttered under his breath so quietly that Remus only heard it because of his sensitive werewolf hearing."But I already know who he is..."

"This is Professor Remus John Lupin, he will be taking over the position of the defense against the dark arts professor. Taking the place of the misfortunate Mr. Lockhart." As the name Lockhart fell the man let out a barley suppressed snicker. Out of habit left from his schooldays Remus sent him disapproving look. The man rolled his eyes at him. James would have done the exact same thing Remus realized with a bang of loss.

"This is Professor Jamie Petterson, he will be taking over the position of the Care of magical creatures professor. Silvanus Kettleburn has taken an early leave in order to celebrate the limps he has left." This time he managed to suppress his snicker almost completely but his eyes were dancing with amusement. He held his hand out towards Remus. "Call me Jamie and I look forward to working alongside you." He said with a smile and a slightly sad glimmer in his eyes. Remus shook his hand with a small smile and a heartfelt "likewise."

"Ah yes, Mr. Petterson we need to speak under four eyes..." He looked at Dumbledore, signaling him his full attention."...regarding your son."

Remus saw his eyes become slits and he could almost feel the temper brewing underneath the calm surface. With a nod of his head Dumbledore signaled him to leave the two of them alone. With a quick goodbye Remus left the office. As soon as he closed the door he could hear somebody screaming inside.

"You promised us! You promised us that if anything happens you would never give him to the Dursleys!" As soon as the door had clicked shut his hair and eye color returned to normal. Black and deep hazel. Gone was Jamie Petterson and in his place stood James Potter. James was currently pacing in the room screaming at the top of his lungs. Whereas Dumbledore was camly sitting in his armchair, drinking his tea as he watched James pace.

"They hate magic! Petunia has hated magic since forever! How could you give our son, our baby to them?! They call us freaks but they are monsters! They starved him when he as much made a piep! They locked him in a tin cupboard with no one but spiders as company! When he dreamed of our deaths we heard him cry our names! They never showed him love! Not even a single compliment only scolding and harsh words! Ha Beat the magic out of him, those fucking Bastards! I will fucking kill them should they ever lay hand on my son again! I will get my revenge on them someday just you wait! I will ..."

Dumbledore coughed quiet loudly and James stopped mid rant. He only just realized that he no longer screamed at Dumbledore but turned his speech into soliloquy. With a sheepish look he let himself fall into the chair opposite of Dumbledore's. He let out a long suffering sigh. James knew why Dumbledore sent Harry to the Dursley's and he could understand his reasons but that did not stop him from getting angry. He only did what he could to protect his son.

Dumbledore set his cup of tea down. "Actually, I wondered why you did not explode last week when you and Sirius tumbled through my fire place?" James blinked. At the end of last week James had finally managed to persuade Sirius to see Dumbledore. Since James was not allowed to talk about who he was he had come in disguise. Well not that Dumbledore saw through that in under five minutes. James mentally huffed he could foul one of his best mates but not his old school director. Well keeping up the disguise when having the Elder Wand pointed at your throat was a little bit difficult. Dumbledore had Sirius caught in a body bind quicker than Sirius could say Maurauders and his wand at James throat faster than he could say Quidditch. Out of Boredom they actually measured how long it took each of them to say these words back in second year.

"Who said I was not ready to explode back then? I wanted to scream and rant but I held back because of Sirius." James answered with a sigh.

"How is he?" Dumbledore asked with a frown and in his wise eyes guilt shone through.

"Better. Lily and I hope that his cold is gone in the next few days. He is unbearable when ill. He won't let me out of his sight for more than a few minutes. I only managed to come here because Lily is with him right now." James leaned back and closed his eyes for a few moment. He didn't say anything about the reoccurring nightmares and his continuous feeling of coldness. The fact that he woke up almost every morning believing that James was still death was not helping. Lily was so much better in calming him down. Even though she nearly gave him a heart attack when she meet him again. Sirius was still sulking because of that. Having someone hanging upside down from the ceiling, dangling in front of his face, who is dead and a ghost would probably shock most people . Well, maybe Dumbledore would be the only person not shocked. James could even imagine him offering Lily a lemon drop in that situation. "But that is not the only reason why you called me here is it?"

"I wanted to inform you about Remus acceptance of the teaching position, as you've just heard." Dumbledore said with a smile as he took another lemon drop.

"Thank you" James answered with a smile. This way he could have his two best friends close by. He needed to make sure that both were safe. Also he just simply missed Remus presence, it had always calmed his and Sirius reckless energy. He had to fight the urge to hug Remus when he crashed into him. He nearly slipped by calling him moony, well calling him Remy was not really any better. He had looked ill and his skin had been feverish to the touch. The full moon was this night. He wished he could run alongside him again during those nights. They had always managed to keep the wolfs temper in check. He would try to make Remus laugh again. It seemed as if mission "Make Remus laugh" never ended. He wanted to erase that sad and lonely look from his eyes.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and efficiently managing to snap James out of his thoughts

"There is something else as well. It concerns your teaching position..." James groaned just why did he agree to this condition. He had always been every teachers nightmare and definitely not the best person suited for teaching. But this way he would be able to be close to Harry and keep an eye open for the rat.

"Minerva was so kind to bring me Silvanus old teaching materials" Dumbledore pulled out a small bag and tilted it upside down. Onto his desk about twenty thick books fell, a few cages with creatures and scrolls upon scrolls. About five first aid kits were laying in the pile as well. Prof. Kettleburn was one of the professors who used the minimum amount of books. With a long loud suffering groan James banged his head against the table with full force.

'_Lily was stomping through the streets of Godrics Hollow. Yes, stomping and if one looked closely enough one could see smoke coming out of her ears. Her face was scrunched up in anger. Sirius was hiding behind a trashcan in a small alley. Hiding from Lilys wrath. It was only a matter of time before she would find him and give him the scolding of his life. He had accidentally destroyed her wedding dress, well not really accidentally more or less on purpose. The dress was just not pretty, it was more or less hideous. He would not allow her to marry in that dress. Both he and James did not like it. So he had made it his holy mission to burn the thing. He let a burning candle fall on it. Now it had a nice big burn mark, enchanted so that it could not be erased by magic. He would not allow the dress to damage his best mates wedding._

_"Sirius Orion Black! Wait till I get my hands on you!" Lilys voice screeched close by. Sirius gulped. Yes it was even worth gaining Lilys wrath. Carefully Sirius left his hiding spot and looked out into the street. Seeing no Lily he deemed it safe and stepped out into the street. He turned into the direction of the Potter manor. Just as he took his first few steps in that direction he fell over. He had been hit by a full body bind. From his position on the floor he tried to glare at Lily who was standing over him. _

_She released his body and pushed him into a corner. Sirius prepared himself for an earful and he was not disappointed._

_"Why the hell did you burn my dress?! My wedding dress! The wedding is next week and now I have no dress! A wedding without a wedding dress! Tell me why for Merlins sake did you burn my dress!"_

_Sirius cleared his throat and tried to appear as calm as possible. On the inside he was quivering in fear. "Because it was...uh... hideous!" _

_"Hideous?! It was not hideous! Do you think I would buy a dress that is hideous?!" Lilys face seemed to have gained even more anger. Sirius couldn't understand how James could find that expression beautiful it just downright scared him. Sirius took a deep breath trying to gain confidence in the face of her anger._

_"Yes you would! Because your sister and mother both approved of it!" Sirius shut his eyes tight waiting for another explosion. When none came he cautiously opened one eye. In Lilys eyes tears had started to gather. James would kill him, literally kill him for making his future wife cry. _

_"No crying Lils, please?" Sirius enclosed Lily in his arms. She let out a laugh that strangely sounded like a hiccup._

_"You are right. I only bought that dress because Petunia and my mum found it pretty." She admitted without looking at him "I wanted Petunias approval once more like in the past, when she helped me pick out clothes. She always used to do that when we were little." Lily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand._

_"Well, you looked like a fluffy pink colored pumpkin in it" Lily let out a snort and hit Sirius on the arm for good measure. "Ouch, why do you and your future husband like animal abuse so much?!" Sirius complained in an annoyed voice. He released her as he rubbed the spot she had hit._

_"Sirius! What am i supposed to do the wedding is next week!"_

_"Ehh..Start looking for a new dress?"_

_"Sirius you will come with me! "_

_"What?! No way in hell will you drag me into a wedding dress store!"_

_"If you don't want to be cursed to the end of the earth for burning my dress you will come with me!"_

_Twenty minutes later Sirius sat on the comfy couch inside the store sulking. Whereas Lily was running around looking at dresses, changing into them only to get a no from Sirius. After 3 hours only three dresses passed Sirius inspection and it took Lily another hour to decide for one of them. When Sirius finally returned home he cursed everyone. Especially Petunia for making Lily pick that hideous dress in the first place. Just as he sat down on the couch for a nice nap he felt someone calling his name frantically. With a groan he picked up the mirror and James face appeared. _

_"Thanks mate! Mission burn the fluffy pumpkin monster was a huge success" James grinned at him. "For that I want more than just 10 bottles of firewhiskey! Give me at least 30 then we can bargain!" Sirius wiped the mirror clean before James could protest. He turned around and promptly fell asleep.'_

Lily shook her head as she saw Sirius sleeping on the couch. Sadly as a ghost she could not lay a blanket over his shivering form. Sirius cold would get worse if he stayed asleep without a blanket. "Sirius! Wake up! Sirius!" He was not reacting at all. Lily felt an evil smirk grace her features. She got as close as possible to his ear and took a deep breath. She screamed as loud as she could. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK, Get up!"

Sirius sat upright so fast that he promptly fell of the couch. With a groan he stood up and send a sleepy glare at Lily.

"If I could touch you, I would tickle you mercilessly." He threatened with dark look.

She smirked "Good that I am a ghost" He grumbled under his breath as he stretched his stiff body. Lily winced as she once again noticed how thin he had become. She and James had already planned to make as much healthy food as possible for him.

"James is not back yet?" Sirius asked as his eyes searched the place.

"Nope, but he should be back within in the next hour. I have to get back to Harry...Aunt Marge is there... and it won't be long before Harry will explode"

Sirius grinned "Ah the little fawn has his mothers temper"

Lily tried to hit him but her hand went right through his body. "Nope he has his fathers temper!"

Just as Lily said that James came tumbling through the fire. He was carrying a stack of books and parchments. On his arm a few cages were dangling. He had forgotten what the shrinking spell was and had to carry everything back in its original size. At least he knew how to make it weight less. He dumped everything on the living room floor.

"Don't ask!" he sent a glare their way. Lily and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged. Sirius couldn't suppress the cough that erupted from his throat. He hated being ill. Luckily he only coughed from time to time.

With an dramatic sigh James let himself fall in one of the armchairs near the fire. "Lily, you will help me with the teaching stuff, won't you?" He looked pleadingly at Lily, who inwardly smirked.

"Mmmmh let me think about it..."

James groaned once again. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. When he opened his eyes the clock struck 2 two o'clock. Just before he had gone to visit Dumbledore they had eaten dinner together. James and Sirius ate whereas Lily could only watch. With a smile Lily glided over to James and hugged him close. He smiled up at her as she leaned down to kiss him. They lips met in a short but loving kiss. In the next moment Lily vanished like fog.

"It still gives me the creeps when she disappears like that" Sirius said with a shudder. James looked at him with a blissful smile gracing his features. He was once again deaf to the world. Even after death his obsession with Lily did not seem to have lessened. Sirius just had to roll his eyes at that. He let himself fall onto the armchair opposite of James.

"So what now?"

"What do you mean what now?" James asked. Sirius sighed, whenever James brain was overloaded with Lily it was working a lot slower on other issues. It had always been that way.

"I am bored! So what are we going to so?"

"Ehhh play Quidditch?"

"Not possible, your dear wife banned me from going out of the house, escpacially from flying..."

"Are you trying to follow the rules?! By Merlin the world must end!" James ecxclaimed wide eyed. Sirius childishly stuck out his tounge. "What that is your only comeback? ...Now what do you want to do?" Sirius started looking anywhere than at James. That only helped to make James more or less suspicious. He sighed "You want to see Harry, don't you?"

"Yes, I just want to see how much he grew, if his eyes are still Lily's and I just missed playing with him" Sirius looked slightly guilty as he regarded James. A small smile was playing around his lips. He had made the right decision making Sirius Harrys godfather. A decision which Lily had regarded as slightly insane. Sirius loved his godson and that was a very good thing.

"Then lets go!" James exclaimed as he jumped up from the chair. "But we need to take the brooms and this is a secret from Lily. You need to wear a lot more chlothes and a heating charm!"

Sirius stared gob smacked at James. "What? Did your really think I would stop you from seeing my son?" James was looking at him with a grin stretched across his features. Sirius grinned right back "Can we take the beater bats and a Bludger?"

They had invented a game to keep themselves entertained during long broom rides. The shot Bludegers at each other. Sirius had a bit of an advantage being Beater and all. They hit the Bludgers back and forth with the help of the bats. Well if one did not manage to hit the bludger it was his duty to catch the thing and prevent it from hitting any unsuspecting muggles. Sirius was hidden behind a long black cloak and a charm to hide him from sight. Sadly they could not use the invisibility cloak since Harry had it. The flight took longer than usual because they were avoiding other wizards.

They were flying shortly before Little Whinging when Sirius lost the Bludger. It led to an hour long search for the damn thing. They found in the house of a Muggle family. It had destroyed almost everything inside the building. Luckily, the Muggle family was currently not at home. Only their dog who was hiding underneath the couch was inside the house. It was currently growling at Sirius, who without any shame growled right back. It took James almost an hour to clean the mess up even with magic. He had to clean up everything alone since Sirius still didn't have a new wand, while Sirius continued growling at the dog. It was a wonder he had not started barking yet. After the two hours delay it was already dark when they took flight again.

Just as they were flying over Little Whiningen, something big and round could be seen. The thing was flying in the air steadily gaining height. The closer they got, the more the thing seemed like a blown up person. "Marge?!" James exclaimed wide eyed. Okay, there had to be a logical reason why Majorie Dursley was currently flying in the sky. She looked like an oversized balloon with stubs for arms and legs. Not that she didn't look like a balloon all the time but that was not the issue at hand. The only reason for a flying Dursley was magic, since Dursleys did not fly. Flying Dursleys were against the law of nature. Lily could not be at fault for this little piece of magic, since she could not affect the living in such a way. That left only one person who could have done this.

Sirius answered his thoughts, "I think your son blew up his aunt!" He stared wide eyed at James.

They burst out laughing at the same time. Oh, he had to praise his son for this. Not even he had done anything so entertaining with his accidental magic. This even toped the release of the snake. They were still shaking with laughter as the balloon that was Marge was flying right next to them.

He could already guess the reason as to why Harry lost his temper. Majorie Dursley was just as unpleasant as her brother. She probably insulted him and Lily and then Harry lost his temper. Lily often said that he had his father's temper but that was not right he had his mother's. He took on a serious expression and looked at Sirius.

"Mr. Padfoot since we already packed our Bludger away, how about using a larger substitute?"

Sirius answered just as seriously "Mr. Prongs that is what I call a brilliant idea!"

They grinned at each other. Bulled their bats out of their bags, got into position to strike, swung their bats and hit Majorie Dursley full force at the same time. With an angry screech she went flying into the direction of London. They watched her till she disappeared from sight. They turned to each other and grinned. They shook each other's hand while saying at the same time: "Brilliant batting mate!"

Lily would so kill them when she found out about it, but it was so worth it. James got his first small revenge against the Dursleys. They should better be prepared it would only get worse from now on. He almost let out a maniacal laughter but he was able to hold it back. An evil smirk still graced his features. Sirius face held the same expression. Just as they were flying over the Dursleys house the saw Harry stumbling out of the house. He was dragging his suitcase behind him and his owl cage beneath his arm. He was stomping down the street in anger. Sirius had to think about Lily. She had stomped the same way when he burned her wedding dress.

As quietly as possible James and Sirius landed in the garden of Privet Drive number 2. They hid their brooms and bags behind a tree. Silently they turned into their animagus forms. James stayed hidden in the back because he was much easier to spot. Sirius did not have this disadvantage and sneaked closer till he stood next to the garage. He saw Harry rummaging around in his trunk, probably looking for his invisibility cloak. All of a sudden Harry stopped what he was doing. Slowly he turned around in Sirius direction. The darkness of the night hid him and Harry was unable to see much. The same problem did not apply to Sirius; he was able to see in the dark. He could see how Harry looked like a younger version of James. He could see the messy black which nearly became one with the darkness. He could see his crooked glasses. He could see those emerald eyes searching the dark. He could see how skinny he was and that his clothes were way to large for his small frame. He would so support James in his revenge plan against those wizard hating Muggles. He would scare them so badly.

Harry pulled out his wand and whispered "Lumos". The ghostly light fell onto Sirius. Making his grey eyes glow ominously in the dark. Harry stumbled backwards and fell over his trunk. His wand flew out of his hand and landed on the sideway. He landed painfully on the pavement. A loud bang sounded and the Knight bus appeared. Harry barley managed to avoid getting run over by the bus. Quickly using the distraction to his advantage Sirius hid in the shadows once more. Prongs stood next to him hidden by the bushes, trees and shadows. They watched Harry talk to Stan. Just as he stepped into the knight bus something emerged behind him. Fog taking on a shape. Lily appeared looking more see through than usual. Her arms were crossed and she glared into their direction. They were so going to get scolded. As the Knight Bus took of Lily disappeared with it. Both he and James returned to their human forms.

"James...since we are already going to get scolded want to make it really worth it?" Sirius asked while grinning at James. He didn't really have to ask.

Petunia Dursley was currently frantically trying to clean the Kitchen. Looking for a distraction. She did not want to remember what abnormality just took place in her perfectly normal kitchen. Vernon had entered some state of shock. He was sitting in his chair staring blankly into the sky. The only person almost completely unaffected was Dudley, who was currently watching TV. For that Petunia was grateful, she did not want her dear baby traumatized by what happened. She was drying of the dishes and looking out of the window. She noticed that somebody was standing in her garden. The person looked directly at her. Dirty shaggy black hair, grey eyes which shone with madness. He wore filthy prison rags. Slowly oh so slowly a mad smile adjourned his face. The news just started again. Once again the face of the mad mass murderer Sirius Black was shwn on the screen. She looked at the screen, back to the person standing in her garden, back to the screen and back to the Person in the garden. She let out a terrified scream. Effectively waking up the whole neighborhood. She then fainted and was barley caught by her husband, who had stood up and rushed over to her the moment she started screaming. Which was a lot more difficult for a person of his weight. He looked out of the window and stared straight into the face of Sirius Black, who was laughing manically. He did not even reach the telephone before he fainted. Dudley was staring wide eyed at the mass murderer standing in front of their window, who winked at him before disappearing. He followed his parents example and fainted.

Hidden in the shadows two wizards were laughing, clutching their stomachs and wiping tears of mirth from their eyes. Quietly they pulled out a Portkey and disappeared from Little Whining leaving no trace behind.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_'Peter was staring, he knew that but still he could not stop. For the first time in his life he was in Diagon Alley. As a child of a pureblood wizard family he actually should have seen Diagon Alley many times before but his mother never allowed him to go. She deemed it as to dangerous. For her everything could be a danger to him. He was only allowed to go because of his Hogwarts letter and because his father managed to convince his mother to take him with her. He tried to look at everything at once while he walked behind his mother. Silently awed at all the magical folk walking through the ally. They passed by Ollivanders, where he would get his wand later on. A boy in shabby clothes just stepped out of Ollivanders wearing a huge smile and clutching his new wand in his hand. Peter was bursting with excitement. He would finally be able to go to Hogwarts. He would finally be able to become someone great. _

_His mother came to an abrupt halt and he almost walked into her. In front of them towering over all the other Buildings was Gringotts the wizard bank. They walked through the bronze doors. They entered the entrance hall and walked through the second set of doors on which the warning was written. The fast marbel hall filled with counters, goblins and doors leading to the vaults spread out before him. With sure steps his mother led him to the counter, where a goblin received their wish to enter the vault. Another goblin appeared their tour guide as it seemed. He was just about to follow his mother into the underground when she turned around. _

_"Peter you will wait for me here, please." _

_"But...!"_

_"No buts mister. It is way to dangerous for a boy your age down there" Just as she and the goblin disappeared behind the doors, the door next to theirs swung open. A boy his age stumbled through followed by his father._

_"Dad, lets do that again!" The boys excited voice drifted over._

_"No James I think you gave me and Griphook more than enough heart attacks" The father answered with a groan but a smile was gracing his features._

_"You're no fun!" James answered._

_He loved the cart ride. He nearly fell out of it quite a few times, because he had leaned over the edge. He saw a dragon breathing fire in the dark down there. It was no wonder why he wanted to go again. Griphook at one point during the ride to his family's vault even asked his father to hold him still. He managed to squirm out of his father's hold in a few minutes. Griphook would probably change the vaults he was in charge of. James rushed out only noticing halfway through the door that his father was not following him. _

_"Dad! I want to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies now!" Mr. Potter shook his head and followed his son out into the bustling street of Diagon alley. After the darkness underground of Gringotts the sunlight hurt their eyes. _

_"Don't you want your wand first?" his father asked while shielding his eyes from the light. James seemed to consider this. Get a new broom first or get his first wand? Being able to learn some spells seemed highly intriguing. _

_"Wand!" he exclaimed with a broad grin. With a small smile on his lips he followed his son through the bustling streets. He had a hard time not losing sight of James, who disappeared between people only to reappear at the other side of the street staring into shop windows. With a creek the door to Ollivanders store opened. A bell sounded as they steped into the dusty store. Thousand narrow boxes were piled onto each other, reaching the ceiling. The shop was small a two chairs and a table with an old lamp were the only furniture in the room._

_"Ah Mr. Potter welcome." A voice could be heard. Confused James looked around but saw nobody. A man stepped out behind a stack of boxes. He regarded James and his father with a friendly smile. _

_"You're wand has given you good service, I hope?" He asked looking at James father, who answered with a wistful smile. ""Yes the best possible one, Mr. Ollivander. But we did not come here today to talk about my wand. My son wishes to get his first wand." He pushed James in front of him. _

_"Ahhh let's see!" He pulled out a measuring tape and started measuring James. Who for once managed to stay still. With a nod and a little bit of murmuring to himself he went through the rows of boxes. Pulled one out without the stack of boxes collapsing and came back to them. He opened the lid and handed James the wooden wand. With great flourish he swung the wand and bang. An explosion shook the store. Smoke leaked out from the store onto Diagon Alley. They started coughing. Ash and Dust was stuck to their skin and hair. With a cough and a shake of his head took the wand from James. He went searching for the next wand. _

_James send an apologetic smile towards his father, who just sighed and shook his head. The second wand was a lighter color and he swung it with less power. This time the lamp on the table exploded into million small shards. With a wave of his wand James father stopped the shards mid air and they fell to the ground harmlessly. His son seemed to have a certain liking for explosions. Mr. Ollivander repaired the lamp with a small wave of his wand before he started looking for a wand once more. He returned and handed James his next wand. _

_"Eleven inches, Mahogany with a dragon heart string core. Very good at Transfigurations. Here, try it." As soon as he held the wand in his hand he felt warmth spread through him. His skin was prickling and he could almost hear his magic pur. With a small smile he swung the wand softly. A few sparks and colorful fog came pouring out of his wand. They paid for the wand James grinning from ear to ear. _

_Just as he stepped out of the store he bumped into a boy. They both said sorry at the same time, which made them both smile. Just the boy was about to say something a woman screeched "Sirius!". The boy rolled his eyes and with a small wave followed the woman, who seemed to be his mother inside the store. "Ah Miss Black, welcome!" was the last thing James heard before the door clicked shut.'_

James smiled at the memory as he and Sirius stepped through the door of Ollivanders. He was once again in disguise and he even managed to persuade Sirius to wear a disguise. After all he was a wanted criminal. James was quiet proud of the changes in appearance he had made on Sirius. The last time he had used it on Sirius was back in sixth year for a prank. Lily had started laughing quiet hard when she saw Sirius disguise. Nobody would suspect the woman, who was walking in front of him to be a man. Wavy long black curls cascading down "her" back, a nice slim figure, high cheekbones and deep blue eyes which seemed almost like the dark ocean. Nobody would suspect that "she" was the wanted mass murderer Sirius Black. James was very proud of his idea. Even though Sirius was not as enthusiastic as he was about the whole thing. Just like back in sixth year, where they used this disguise in order to reveal Lily's ex-boyfriends cheating, Sirius played the role of the opposite gender brilliantly.

"What can I do for you?" Ollivander asked as he stepped out behind a shelf packed with wand boxes. He had aged considerably since the last time James saw him."My wand got broken. I would like to purchase a new one." Sirius answered in a sickly sweet voice. It sounded very strange and James had to suppress a snigger.

It took them nearly eight wands till they found a wand that choose Sirius. It was a wonder that the store was still standing. James had to repair his glasses at least three times. James saw it in his eyes when he found his wand. That blissful look had crawled into Sirius eyes as soon as he had grabbed the wand. The red and gold sparks emitted from it glowed before vanishing. Without further pleasantries and without giving Ollivander their name they purchased the wand and left the store. Sirius held the wand in his hand and played around with it. He seemed happy to have something to hold.

"Siria, would you go back home alone? I still have something left to do" James said while staring at something. He sounded distracted. Sirius followed his line of vision.

"Of course my dear!" Sirius answered in a high pitched voice accompanied by a giggle. James ignored him and the very fake sounding giggle. With a dramatic turn Sirius headed into the direction of the leaking Cauldron.

Harry third year at Hogwarts would start in three days. He couldn't wait to sit in the Hogwarts Express once more together with his friends. Staying at the leaky cauldron instead of the Dursleys was like being on vacation. He had been able to do his homework in broad daylight, eat as much as he wanted and was able to spend his own money. Doing his homework in during the day and not during the night had been much better on Harrys eyes. All together doing his homework was somehow easier this summer. When he didn't know how to continue it almost seemed as if someone was whispering him the answer or rather giving him a push in the right direction. But that was impossible even in the magical world.

Harry was also able to sleep better and easier. It was not the bed. Even the bed at the Dursleys was more comfortable than the bed from the Leaky Cauldrons room. The bed of his rented room was creaking with every move he made. No it was probably because of the good dreams he had recently.

He often dreamed of the times when he was a baby. When his father and mother were both alive. He dreamed of the times, when they told him bedtime stories and sung him lullabies. When his mother would gently rock him back and forth. He also dreamed of the times when he was riding a stag and a big dog inside his parents home while his mother was running after them. She screamed at them to be careful not to drop harry. Harry could hear his own baby laughter. He dreamed of her softly humming while putting him in his crib. His goodnight kiss and her words of love.

He dreamed of his father and his laughter, how would let him fly with a simple spell. As soon as his mother had come in his father would get scolded, so he always did in secret. He dreamed of falling asleep on his dads shoulder while sitting together in front of a warm fire. He might have even drooled onto his father's shoulder. When he awoke he could almost smell his father's unique scent. He dreamed of feeling protected and loved in his father's arms.

He also dreamed of sleeping on the soft fur of the big dog. He didn't know if his parents used to have a dog, he should ask somebody. Those dreams let him sleep peacefully. He always awoke well rested after those dreams, yet at the same time he felt a dull ache. He missed his parents. He missed their smiling faces, their laughter and their love for him. Funny how you could miss somebody so badly when he barley even remembered them.

With a small sad sigh he crawled out of bed. The dream tonight had been different. He had seen his mother, she had hugged him and whispered that she loved him. The odd thing was what she said as goodbye.

"Prongs is back" He whispered the words she told him out loud.

For some odd reasons the words lifted his spirit and a warm feeling was spreading through him. He pulled some fresh clothes out of his trunk and shut himself in the bathroom. The warm shower erased the last lingering traces of sleep.

Tom, the owner, bar keeper and cook of the leaky cauldron, prepared him a early lunch or late breakfast. The people around him were still muttering about the escape of Sirius Black. Harry ignored them, what they were talking about were all things he already knew. He gobbled his breakfast down as quickly as he could, after all he was a hungry teenager. He nearly burned his lip with the more than hot tea Tom served. With a thank you and generous tip Harry left his table and walked into the backyard of the pub. He taped the stones in certain order and the way to Diagon Alley opened.

He welcomed the masses of witches and wizards which rushed past him. He loved the magic that seemed to sizzle in the air. The magic was not as strong as in Hogwarts but still it was there. Better than the Dursleys home of clean normality.

He walked past Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, whose owner waved at him with a friendly smile. During his stay at the Leaky Cauldron he often did his home work at the Ice Cream Parlour. He waved back with a small grin and nearly walked into Malfoy. The one person he wished to see the least.

"Watch it, Potter!"

"I am so sorry, your highness" Harry answered as sarcastically as possible. Dracos eyes became slits and he was just about to open his mouth, when a woman called for him. His mother was calling for him.

"Some other time, Potter. My mother is calling" He put extra emphasis onto the word mother. Rubbing it in that Harry did not have one. Harry felt the dull ache intensify once again. His eyes showed pain and sadness, which seemed to satisfy Malfoy. He turned on his heel, chin raised high and stalked into the direction his mother's voice had come from. Harry watched him walk towards the blond woman and for the first time he envied Malfoy a little. All of a sudden Malfoy tripped and landed face first on the pavement. Harry could not resist the laugh that escaped him. He watched as Malfoy struggled to get back up only to get entangled in his rope and fall back down again. Standing next to Malfoy Harry could make out a ghostly figure. It looked like collected mist. He rubbed his eyes, when he looked again the figure had disappeared.

Malfoy had finally managed to get up and was glaring daggers at Harry. His hand was slowly inching towards his wand. Harry did not want to make a scene and choose to withdraw. He used the masses and hid behind older witches and wizards. He disappeared from Malfoys line of sight.

Harry breathed out in relief when Malfoy did not follow him. He did not need another duel with Malfoy. He would probably do that enough times at Hogwarts. His feet had automatically carried him to Quality Quidditch Supplies. He once again stood in front of the window awed at the Firebolts perfection.

"It is a beautiful broom isn't it?" A deep voice asked from behind him. It surprised him so much, that he stumbled. A hand caught him and helped him regain his footing. Behind him a tall man stood. Blond locks, sad blue eyes hidden behind round rimmed glasses and a apologetic smile lingering on his lips.

"Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you this much." The man said with a small smile towards Harry.

"I-It's all right, sir. Yes it is a beautiful broom" Harry answered with a small smile as he regarded the broom behind the glass.

The man sighed "Too bad it is this expensive." Harry sighed along with him. They both looked longingly at the broom before them. "One could to all sort of Quidditch tactics with that brooms speed. A Wronski feint would be so much easier with that amount of control." The man said wistfully.

Harry had heard of that feint before but couldn't quiet remember it. He probably read about in Quidditch through the ages. "Wronski feint?" He asked a little hesitantly. After all he didn't know how this man would react since he didn't know him at all.

The man looked at him as if he came from the moon. The man started rampaging around in his pockets. He pulled out a few needles and some small marbles. With a wave of his wand he transfigured the needles into miniature brooms. Next the marbles turned into a snitch, two bludgers and a quaffle. With childlike joy in his eyes Harry watched as the brooms started to move above the palm of the mans hand. The man pulled a red string and a green string out of his pockets. He tied both of them onto two of the brooms.

"The red string is our seeker and the green string is the opposing seeker" The man explained.

The red seeker went into a dive followed shortly by the green seeker. " The Wronski feint is when the seeker pretends that he spotted the snitch and goes into a dive. The Opposing seeker will probably follow."

Shortly before hitting the ground the red seeker pulled back up sharply whereas the green seeker continued flying near the ground and crashed. " At the last second the seeker pulls out of the dive and will fly back to his original position. Whereas the opposing seeker will probably crash onto the ground" The red one flew around in circles till he spotted something small and golden.

"Is that possible with a Nimbus 2000?" Harry asked with an excited glimmer in his eyes. He completely forgot that his Nimbus was still one of the newest and fastest brooms on the market.

The man smirked."Mhmmm I don't think so" Harrys face fell.

With a laugh the man said "I am only kidding kiddo" He smiled down at him and ruffled through Harrys hair. "It is possible with almost every broom. Well maybe not with the really old and slow models. But your dear Nimbus 2000 should have absolutely no problem." He said with a smile.

"Any other questions?" Harry hesitated "Is it really all right? I don't want to waste your time." The man laughed "I have to be home in about two hours, so I still have time and I already transfigured these little ones. Why not make use of them." He said with a smile and with a shrug of his shoulder. Harry nodded a small grin adjourning his face as he watched the little brooms hover in the air. They were still standing in front of the store window and neither of them felt the urge to move.

"What position are you playing?" the man asked. Harrys answer was immediate "Gryffindor seeker" "Ah a little lion" The man said with a grin. "Have you learned the Sloth Grip Roll yet?" Harry blinked owlishly at him. "The what?" "I take that is a no. The Sloth Grip Roll is a way to avoid a Bludger coming at you, pretty useful." Harry nodded at him, signaling that he was listening. Hermione would probably scold him for listening more to Quidditch lessons than to the lessons at Hogwarts. The little brooms started spinning around themselves.

"It is actually quite simple you let yourself fall so that your hanging on your broom upside down holding onto the broom tightly with your hands and feet. You should think about not using it when two Bludgers are nearby though. The best would be to show it to you..." Harry nodded to signal he understood. It would probably be better to see it demonstrated but that was pretty hard in a street full of people. Harry watched as the small brooms were flying around and the man was deep in thought.

"How does a D'Orazio dive work? I heard some of the older players discuss it." Harry asked after a while. "That move only involves chasers, so you actually don't need to know that." The man answered with a slightly raised eyebrow. "That may be so, but it is good to know about all moves and strategies in Quidditch. You never know when you might need it." Once again the man ruffled through Harrys hair. Harry pouted, he did not need someone to make it even messier. The man chuckled "Good answer." Harry listened closely as the man explained the dive to him. He told him all about the different dives, formations and steals, while the little brooms demonstrated every move. Not only Harry seemed to have fun in the man's eyes a childlike joy was shimmering. A small part of him was reminded of his father. His father had been a chaser and captain, he should have been the one to teach him the different moves and strategies. He mentally shook his head; these depressing thoughts were of no help. "Are you all right?" The man asked his eyes scanning Harrys face. He didn't linger on the scar like most people did. Harry smiled "Yes, I am fine".

"Found you, Potter!" A voice drawled from behind them. Harry knew that tone and that arroganze which accompanied the voice. Malfoy was back. Harry swirled around his hand enclosing his wand. The man put the little brooms and bally away. Behind him Malfoy stood flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"You really can't do anything without your henchman!" Harry answered with more confidence than he felt. He had hoped that Malfoy had given up and returned home. Sadly that did not happen.

"I don't know how you did but thanks to you I was disgraced" Malfoy exclaimed with an angry look. Both he and Crabbe and Goyle drew their wands. Harry hastily looked around searching for an escape route but for some odd reason almost nobody was standing in front of the store. He looked back behind him, the man was still there. Harry saw that he was holding his wand, the rope revealed an Auror badge. He was looking at the broom and not at Harry and Malfoys gang. When the man noticed him looking, he winked out of the corner of his eyes. Harry breathed out a small sigh of relief. If things got out of hand there was at least one adult on his side. With more confidence he turned back to Malfoy.

"I can't help it when your that clumsy Draco" Harry drawled with a small smirk playing on his lips. He felt deep satisfaction when tinge of pink graced Malfoys features.

"Careful Potter!" Malfoy said, his wand raised. "After all neither your blood traitor of a father nor your mudblood mother can save you."

Malfoy smirked triumphantly. He knew that it was a low blow but watching Potter hurt always amused him. Harry actually felt more anger than hurt. He raised his wand and pointed it straight at Malfoys face. He did not care that it was three against one. No one, absolutely no one insulted his parents. Aunt Marge had learned that the hard way. Before he could even utter a single spell something happened to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. All three of them were hanging upside down in the air. Harry blinked and all his anger left him. Malfoys skin turned bright pink and his nose turned into pigs snout. The other two looked no better.

"I would be very careful in your place, Mr. Malfoy junior." The man stepped in front of Harry, his wand raised and pointed towards the three bullies.

"Especially concerning the use of that word, some may think that you're a deatheater" The man's voice had turned low and dangerous. Harry could hear the barley contained anger.

" My wife is a Muggle-born." With a certain movement he revealed the aurors badge to the eyes of Malfoy and his gang. They went pale in their pink faces. It was not a good idea to mess with fully trained auror. With a wave of his wand he released them and they crashed onto the pavement.

"Scam" The man said with a deadly glare and to Harry's utter fascination they listened. Malfoy turned around once more and glared at the man. The glare of a pink Malfoy was not very intimidating.

"My father will hear about this!" He threatened. To Harry's surprise the man laughed.

"Oh yes! Tell dear Lucy all about this incident. I would love to meet him again." The man said with a confident smirk gracing his features. With one last angry glare Malfoy and his gang disappeared.

Harry stared at the man in awe. "Lucy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. The man chuckled.

"Ah yes, Lucy. It was the nickname the Gryffindors gave Lucius Malfoy during his Hogwarts years." The man got a thoughtful look. "If I remember correctly James Potter and his best mate came up with that nickname. They gave nicknames to almost everyone. They called Snape Snivellus and Rodolphus Lestrange Rudolf the red nose reindeer." He said while a wistful smile graced his features. Harry stared at him surprised. This man knew something about his father. Harry was frozen. He wanted to ask so many questions but not a single one made it past his lips.

"It would be the best if you left" The man said. He had spotted Mr. Malfoy walking towards them in an angry strut. Harry gulped, yes it might be in his best interest to disappear. Especially after last years incident.

"What about you?" He asked the man. He grinned "They day were Lucy could beat me has yet to come". Harry was about to leave but turned around and stared the man straight in the eye.

" Wait, I don't know your name!"

The man smirked and winked at him. "You will find out soon enough!"

Harry was about to respond but Mr. Malfoy was slowly getting closer and closer. Quickly he disappeared, making his way back towards the Leaky Cauldron. He should get his invisibility cloak, he might be able to help. His footsteps became quicker as he headed towards the pub.

James felt annoyed, here he had a wonderful time talking to his son about Quidditch only to get interrupted by that Malfoy brat. The brat even had the nerves to talk badly about Lily. He was barely able to restrain his anger. The Malfoy was quiet lucky to get away with only pink skin and a pig snout. Now Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of him and he looked quiet red in the face, probably fom anger. The spell that turned Malfoy pink and gave him a pig snout was a Marauders spell. Marauder Spells were a lot harder to cancel than normal spells. He had probably tried to return his son to normal and it had probably not worked. He felt a smirk grace his features.

"You! Do you know what you've done!" He pointed his walking stick towards James.

"Hello to you too, Lucy." James drawled with a smirk gracing his features. He was twirling his wand between his fingers as he watched Lucius Malfoys every move. Lucius stared gob smacked at the man. No one had called him that since Hogwarts. "You, You...!" He was at a loss for words.

"What? Got your arrogance stuck in your throat, Lucy?" James asked with a raised eyebrow and a little smirk.

"How dare you!" He pulled out his wand from his walking stick and pointed it towards James. James was faster. Before Malfoy had the chance to utter a curse James had disarmed him. Malfoys wand landed in James hand. With sure steps James walked towards a defensless Malfoy. He pressed his wand tip at Malfoys throat and whispered into his ear. "I would be very careful about what you teach your son. Some may think that your still a deatheater. Especially after your involvement in the reappearance of Voldemorts dairy."

Mr. Malfoy grew stiff and pushed James away roughly. "How-?" He uttered in a stunned voice. James chuckled "You should be careful around the dead". He walked past Malfoy not before throwing Malfoys wand over his shoulder towards a still baffled Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh" James turned around towards Lucius Malfoy once more "And you should look in a mirror" With a small wave towards him James left him standing there. Lusicus Malfoy stared into his reflection shown by the stores window. His skin had turned brigh pink and his aristocratic nose had turned into a pig snout. He let out a cry of rage.

Well pigs suited the Dursleys boy more but it did not look bad on Slytherins as well. James was still chuckling to himself as he stepped into the Leaky Cauldron.

The invisibility cloak was hidden under all his clothes inside his trunk. It felt like an eternity till Harry found it in his trunk. Quickly hiding underneath it he left his room. He hurried down the stairs and rushed towards the door leading into the backyard. Just as he was about to reach for the doorknob it turned. Harry quickly jumped backwards barley avoiding the opening door. The man who had talked with him about Quidditch stepped into the pub. Harry let out a breath of relief. The man seemed fine and in an extremely good mood. He was chuckling to himself. He walked past an still invisible Harry, nodded towards Tom and stepped in front of the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. Harry was wary of the Floo Network after his experience in second year where he ended up in Knockturn Alley. The flames burned green ,the man stepped into the roaring fire and disappeared.

Harry was just about to walk back up the stairs. When the door flew open and a very angry looking Mr. Malfoy stomped in. Harry had to hold his hand in front of his mouth, in order to not laugh out aloud. Many of the other guest seemed to have the same problem. Anybody who as much as let a snigger slip was rewarded with Mr. Malfoys death glare. The pink skin and the pig snout suited Mr. Malfoy in a certain sense.

He walked up to the bar and asked Tom in an angry voice: "Where is he?!"

"Who?" Asked Tom, genuinely confused.

"The Bastard who did this to me! Tall, blond hair and glasses!" Mr. Malfoy raved. Quite a few people looked at him as if he had lost his marbles. Insanity did not suit Mr. Malfoy. Harry quickly walked up the rest of the stairs; afraid that he could no longer hold his laughing fit back.

Even from upstairs Harry could hear his mad roar when he learned that the man had left through the Floo Network. He could no longer hold his laughter in. He was laughing so hard his stomach hurt. Oh he looked so forward to telling Ron about this incident. Still quietly laughing he made his way towards his room. The cleaning witch, who walked past him, looked at him as if he were insane for laughing. It only made Harry laugh more. As he reached his door he finally managed to compose himself. Looking in his pocket for his key he felt a piece of paper. Confused he pulled it out. It was a photograph. It showed a pink Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy with pig snouts. His grin broadened. Now he even had Blackmail material.

_'A Baby's giggles could be heard from inside the nursery. James was standing over his sons crib, waving his wand. Red and gold clouds emerged from his wand tip. Making his son giggle in happiness as his small chubby hands tried to grab them. James watched his son with happiness and sadness. Oh why, had his baby have to be Voldemorts target. Why was the weight of the world resting on his precious sons shoulders. He feared that he and Lily would not be able to watch their son grow up. _

_"Dadda!" Harry cried holding his arms out towards James. Efficiently ridding James of his dark thoughts. With a smile James picked Harry up, feeling the familiar weight in his arms. He felt his sons warmth sicker through. He hugged him close. He never wanted to leave Harry. He looked into his sons face and smiled as those emerald eyes watched him. _

_"Want to fly Harry? Since Mummy is not here." Harry let out a giggle. With a wave of his wand and a first year spell Harry was floating through the air. Laughing his beautiful baby laugh. He rolled around the air. Flying from one corner to next. Flying so high that he nearly bumped his head at the ceiling had James not stopped him. He loved watching Harry float around the room. Lily always feared that he would drop him. He would never drop his son. _

_"Once you're old enough I will teach you all about Quidditch." James said with a small smile. Sirius had already brought Harry a toy broom but Lily had banned them from giving it to him. In her eyes he was not old enough for something like that. _

_Harry made a somersault in the air and James could not resist applauding. _

_"I am back!" Lily's voice could be heard from downstairs. James was so surprised he nearly dropped Harry. As quickly as possible he canceled the spell and snatched Harry out of the air. Harry still wanted to continue flying. His eyes were looking sadly into James and his lips formed an adorable pout. James heart melted. "Sorry buddy. We can continue flaying later." He said with a smile._

_Lily put the shopping on the counter. "Welcome back!" her husband cried from upstairs. He was probably playing with Harry. Humming to herself she packed the food into the fridge. Leaving Harrys Baby food on the counter. After everything was safely stored away, she made herself a cup of warm tea before sitting down on the living room couch. She closed her eyes and relaxed, while drinking her warm tea. Sadly her relaxation time was cut short by her husband's cry._

_"Lily! Help!" With a sigh she put her cup down and stood up. She walked up the stairs and opened the door to the nursery. There was nobody inside the nursery. Only James wand was laying on the floor._

_"Up here!" James voice cried. She looked up. Her Husband and her baby were floating. They were stuck at the ceiling of the room. James tightly held onto a giggling Harry. Harry seemed to have done some accidental magic. "Help!" James cried again._

_Lily could not suppress the laugh that escaped her lips. "This is not funny! Help me down!" James exclaimed. Lily smirked."Aww is the Quidditch star scared of such a little height!"_

_"Lily, could you please get me and Harry down from here?" James asked with a forced smile. Lily giggled and left the room. "Oy! Lily! Get back here!...Please!" James voice cried after her. She returned after a few minutes holding a camera in her hand. James groaned._

_"You're not serious!" "Nope I am Lily!" She answered with a grin before taking a magical photograph of her floating husband and baby. With a wave of her wand Harry flew into her arms. With a second wave of her wand her husband fell from the ceiling on top of a fluffy pillow she had conjured. James got up and picked his wand up. _

_"And James your on diaper duty for the next three weeks!" Lily said as she left the room. James rushed after her."Why?!" _

_Lily turned around and looked at him with a small smirk gracing her features. "Because you let Harry fly!" She said as she walked away, leaving a surprised James behind.'_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Professor McGonagall was annoyed. No, more than annoyed she was irritated to the core. The welcoming feast had started a while ago and all the new students had been sorted into their respectable houses. Even Harry Potter and his friends had finally joined the rest of the Gryffindor table. She could understand why he was late, after all the first encounter with a dementor left a mark. But she could not understand how a Professor could be late. She looked angrily at the empty seat next to her. Professor Petterson had yet to arrive. If he were a student she would have deduced house points for such inacceptable behavior. Albus had started his welcoming speech a few minutes ago. He had just warned the students of the Dementors and was currently introducing Remus Lupin. She watched the door hoping for the new professor to arrive before his introduction. To her disappointment he did not arrive.

" Professor Kettleburn has retired in order to enjoy the limps he has left. In his place a new professor will be taking his position. As you can see his chair is empty and even I haven't got the faintest idea where to he disappeared." Dumbledore said with smile. The students stared at the empty chair confused and started murmuring "You will probably meet Professor Petterson during his lessons of care of magical creatures. He requested Rubius Hagrid to be his assistant teacher." Hagrid went beat red in the face and hastily stood up. The Gryffindor's tables applause was the loudest and most deafening. Even as the food appeared on the table there was still no trace of Professor Petterson. She resolved to visit his office after the dinner was finished.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the teachers table in order to congratulated Hagrid, who broke out in tears of joy. Complementing Dumbledore for proposing him as an assistant teacher. After a while Professor McGonagall decided that enough was enough and shooed Harry and his friends away. The great hall cleared out completely and with a good night to the other teachers she left the great hall.

She walked through the passages of Hogwarts with sure steps. The glow of the torches giving the place a warm glow. She stopped in front of a door with a messing sign that read: "Professor Care of Magical Creatures". She knocked on the door, when after several minutes nothing happened she knocked again. After knocking a total amount of five times without an answer. She pulled out her wand and broke the lock open with a simple spell.

"Professor Petterson?" She called.

The room was lit by a few candles and the roaring fire inside the fire place. Scrolls of parchment, papers and books were scattered around on the floor. She could he angry hissing coming out of some of the cages standing near the wall. Professor Petterson was laying with his head on his desk deep asleep. A feather quil still in his hands. The only thing she saw was blond messy hair. On his desk lay lesson plans, books about creatures and parchments filled with things he still needed to get. A cup of tea long gone could had nearly gone under in all the parchments.

With a small smile and sigh Professor McGonagall shook him awake. "Professor Petterson wake up!" A groan was heard as he sat up. His glasses were only hanging on one ear, a piece of parchment was stuck to his cheek and ink was smeared across his forehead. "Minnie?" He asked in a sleepy voice while he rubbed his eyes. Professor McGonagall froze, no one but James Potter and Sirius Black had ever called her by that horrible nickname. Her fingers gripped her wand tighter. "Professor McGonagall?" He said surprised after he had put his glasses on his face correctly. "What time is it?" He asked as he looked around the dark room. "It is shortly before eleven pm" She answered him, while keeping her tone clearly neutral.

"What?!" He jumped up, a few parchments fell onto the floor. An angry hiss could be heard. Emerald who had slept on his lap jumped down and walked away with her head held high. "I missed the feast?!" He exclaimed in a shocked voice. He groaned and let himself fall back onto his chair "I am so sorry Professor McGonagall, I fell asleep planning the lessons" He looked at her with an apolitical expression.

McGonagall sighed and her eyes softened. She knew how nervous one felt shortly before his first lesson. After all she went through the same thing. She could understand why he revised his lesson plans once again and also why he fell asleep doing so. It was normal after pulling all nighters.

"All right, but it will not happen a second time." She warned in a stern tone. He mock saluted her and said in a cherry voice. "Aye Aye Madame!". With a small roll of her eyes, she left the room.

As soon as she was out of earshot James muttered a silencing spell and locked the door with a more powerful spell.

"You can come down Sirius" He said. Sirius, who had fallen asleep on the couch reading a book about dragons, had awoken when McGonagall knocked for the first time. He panicked, grabbed his wand and choose the first hiding place that came to his mind. In the middle of the room an old big chandelier was hanging. Its candles were out. Sirius was currently sitting on top of it. Swinging back and forward like on a children's swing. With a dramatic somersault he jumped down and landed safely on his feet.

"You slipped!" He said and pointed an accusing finger at James. James sighed "I know. Old habits are hard to break" He stood up and went over to a mirror cleaning his face of the last ink smears. "It's hard calling her Professor McGonagall when we almost always called her Minnie" He said with a small smile. Sirius nodded at him. How true that was. Sirius had to fight the urge to hug her, after all she and a had been more of a mother figure than his own mother. He sniggered at the memory where he hugged her on his last school day and she had been so shocked, that the only thing she managed to splutter was Mr. Black.

James streched and started to collect the parchments on the floor. Lily came floating through the door. "Welcome back!" James and Sirius cried at the same time. Their happy expressions fell as they noticed Lilys sad face. Without a word Lily floated over to James and buried her head in his chest. James and Sirius exchanged worried glances. With a nod towards the door James signaled his best mate to leave the two of them alone. Sirius sent James a look before turning into Padfoot and disappearing into the dark Hallway.

James stroked Lilys head and asked in a gentle voice: "Hey whats wrong Lils?" To his horror she started crying. He had never been able to handle her crying. Even before his death her tears could break his heart.

"No, sweetie, no crying please. Please stop" He hugged her close burying his nose in her hair.

"He heard us..." She managed to say with a small shaky voice. James kissed the top of her head. "Who heard us?" He asked genuinely puzzled.

"Harry." He was barely able to understand her. He froze. "What did he hear?" James asked in a quiet voice. "My screams...on Halloween" She managed to get out. She buried her head deeper into his chest. James mind was working in overtime. They both knew that Harry often dreamed of the night they were killed but Lily never talked about it in this way.

"How?" She raised her head and looked straight into his eyes. Her hands curled into fists pressing into his back. Anger was prominent as she answered "Dementor".

"What?!" James cried out. His voicing resounding in the otherwise quiet room. "How did a dementor get close to my son?!" James cried out in rage. "They were patrolling on the train. Harry fainted." She said as she rubbed her tears out of her eyes. "You know that he's more sensible because of all the pain he felt in his life." James felt sick. Here he had been sleeping soundly whereas his son was in danger. What a failure of a father he was. Lily grabbed his chin and made him look into her emerald eyes. "You listen to me Mister. You could not have known about the Dementors on the train. You're not a failure. You are a good father. Remus protected him and banished the Dementor." James kissed her forehead. She always knew what to say to him.

"How is he?" He asked with worry clouding his eyes. "Fine after he was stuffed full with chocolate by Madam Pomfrey and Remus" Lily answered with a small smile. James could not resist the small snort that escaped his lips. Remus had always been addicted to chocolate and had been very overprotective of his chocolate. Once he even bit Sirius hand when he tried to steal it. James felt the urge to see his son, he tried to suppress it but it only grew stronger. "Lily, I am going to see Harry right now!" He exclaimed. "But! Harry is probably already sleeping and you're not allowed out after 9 pm!" "Lily, Lily did you forget I am a professor. I can go out whenever i want. And I am a marauder!" With a wink and a smirked he disappeared through the open door into Hogwarts empty hallways.

Remus felt sadness creep over him as he walked through the dark and empty hallways of Hogwarts. He and Professor Flitwick were on patrol duty tonight. He used to walk these dark halls at night together with 3 friends in the past. His grip on his wand tightened. He took a deep breath in order to calm the emotional whirlwind swirling inside of him. He walked past the sleeping portraits. He knew that behind the portrait of a very fat man a secret passage to the next floor was hidden. After all he was a Marauder. Just as he walked past it he could hear something. He could hear steps behind the portrait. He turned around and raised his wand high. Awaiting the person to step out of the portrait. The portrait swung open and someone stumbled out of it.

"Seriously it wouldn't be that much trouble to clean these secret passages now would it" A man grumbled under his breath. Remus let his wand sink. Out of the portrait hole Jamie Petterson had stumbled. His blond her looked grey, because of all the spider webs stuck in it and his expensive black robe was covered in dust.

"Yo, Remy!" He cried at a startled Remus, who blinked at him absolutely baffled. James grin widened. He dusted himself of. "I remember that those secret passages were way cleaner during my school years." He said towards Remus, who was unable to think of an appropriate answer. "Oh and in the secret passage behind the suit of armor on the second floor some students are making out. You should probably stop them and deduce points!" He called over his shoulder before he rushed down the empty hallway. Remus stared after him, before shaking his head and continuing his patrol. He really did find a couple of Hufflepuff students making out inside the secret passage behind the suit of armor on the second floor.

James was nearly running down the hallways. As he rounded around the corner he saw two redheaded students half hidden behind an armor. The weasly twins, the two pranksters that continued the Marauders legacy in a certain sense. Silently he stalked towards them, till he could look over their shoulder unnoticed. In their hand, they held their marauder map. James grinned and a part of him wanted to rip it out of their hands. It was supposed to stay with the marauders and their children not with some other family. Even though he liked the Weaslys he was very overprotective of the map. After all it was their baby, which Peter lost in their last year.

They were just about to summon the map and therefore about to find out who he truly was. In a moderate volume he said: "Buh"

They jumped, swirled around and nearly screamed in surpise. James could not hold in the laughter that escaped him. "Don't surprise.." The first twin started "..us like that!" The second one ended.

"Sorry, Sorry couldn't resist" James answered with a broad grin on his face. The boys looked at him suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Mhmm who am I indeed...I will let you guys take a guess." The twins looked at each other before answering in unison: "The new teacher for CoMC?"

"Correct and as a teacher I should be deducing house points and be putting you guy into detention but as it is the first day. Shoo I did not see a thing" James said with smirk and the twins hastily left not before crying "Thanks." He did not confiscate the map because he had the feeling that it would probably end up in Harrys hands through the twins.

James chuckled to himself. Continuing his way towards the Gryffindor common room. It was surprisingly easy to convince the fat lady to let him in and even easier to sneak past the students inside the common room. They didn't notice him at all even without his invisibility cloak. Sneaking past teachers and deatheaters was way harder. He silently walked up the stair towards the boys dormitory.

He entered the dormitory and was relieved to find them all fast asleep with their curtains drawn. He put a silencing spell up so that nobody could hear a thing of what he was about to say to Harry. He sat down on the edge of Harrys bed and brushed a few stray hairs out of his peaceful face. A small smile was gracing his features as he watched his son.

"I am sorry that I was unable to protect you. I am sorry that I left you all alone." He regarded his son with a sad smile. "I am sorry that you had to live without me and Lily. I am sorry that you felt unloved almost all your life. I am so sorry." James voice broke slightly. Harry murmured something in his sleep subconsciously leaning into James hand. James could feel his sons warm breath on his skin. He leaned forward and kissed Harry on the forehead. "Harry. I love you, son".

As quietly as he had entered he left the Gryffindor tower, leaving a blissful sleeping Harry behind.

_'"Öhm guys, I don't think this is such a good idea..." Remus answered cautiously _

_"No worry Moony!" Sirius said with a grin and James nodded along with him. Peter was just as skeptical as Remus but choose to stay silent. The four boys were sitting on the floor in their dormitory. _

_"At least let Prongs do it" Remus purposed _

_"Why?!" Sirius asked slightly miffed. _

_"Because he is the best in Transfiguration." _

_"But I am also an animagus!" _

_"Still James is the best in our whole year maybe even in the whole school at Transfiguration" Remus explained patiently. James blushed slightly. Just because he was confident did not mean that he did not appreciate Remus compliment. After all Remus was top in almost all of the classes. With a small smile he nodded towards Remus. James pulled his sleeves up and drew his wand._

_With a small smile he said: "Sorry, Emerald" The cat regarded him through the wise eyes that reminded him so much of Evans. Well half-cat, half kneazle. _

_With a wave of his wand and a clear voice he spoke the spell. They watched in fascination as the cat turned into something else. The black fur turned into into scales of dark black. The once soft paws turned into razor sharp claws. The fluffy tail was armored with scales. Bat like wings grew on her back. They had managed to turn their cat into a small dragon. James and Sirius high fived each other. Emerald the cat turned dragon. She stretched her newly attained wings and flapped them quite a few times. The boys were lost in euphoria for managing the spell. They celebrated James. Without them noticing Emerald managed to fly a few feet above the floor. With her next try she managed to fly atop the big wardrobe, which she never managed to reach before. With a happy purr she lay down, being able to watch the whole room from her high position._

_Remus finally managed to calm them down. "So now turn her back!" "Aye Aye Moony!" Both Sirius and James exclaimed. They had prepared the spell to turn her back beforehand. They turned around and the cat turned dragon was not there. They looked at each other in slight panic. The door was still closed so she had to be inside the room. _

_"Emerald!"_

_"Pretty Emerald, come out sweetie" _

_"Emerald!" The boys started searching the whole room. She was not on her favorite spot on the window ledge, nor was she on or underneath the bed and she was also not inside their trunks or wardrobe. _

_"Bloody wonderfull! We lost a dragon!" Sirius exclaimed with a laugh. "Not funny mate! We have to turn her back!" James said while looking around the room. His eyes went over every single corner and hole. Finally his eyes landed on the wardrobe. He saw he green eyes._

_" Ah ha found her he cried!" He held his arms out towards Emerald._

_"Come down, sweetie!" She ignored him."Please?" James asked "You will get some tuna" That did the trick with a weird sounding meow she jumped into his arms. Her scales did not hurt as he expected them to. They felt smooth under his hand. He held her in his arms as Sirius drew his wand. As he pointed it towards her she started squirming in his arms. _

_"Shh it's all right he just wants to turn you back to normal" James tried to soothe her. Sirius never got to even speak the first letter of the spell. Emerald spew fire straight at Sirius. Efficiently stopping him from saying the spell and managing to make his face black with grime. The other three could not hold back the laughter. "HaHa very funny!" Sirius said as he rubbed the black grime from his face. They calmed down after a few minutes. Sirius did not want to try the spell again. Remus was the one who was supposed to do it next. Yet he as well got grime and ash into his face when Emerald spew fire at him preventing him from performing the spell._

_"Maybe she doesn't trust us? Prongs you try" Remus said while cleaning his face. It had the same result. Now three out of four boys were black in the face. Peter did not want to even try. "Padfoot try to find out why she doesn't let us perform the spell!" Without any further words Sirius turned into a big black shaggy dog. As he turned back into a human he was grinning from ear to ear. _

_"She doesn't want to" James and Remus exchanged confused glances. "She wants to stay as a dragon. Prongs I think we need to research some fire-protection spells" '_

Harry woke up feeling as if he had missed something important. Something very important but he had no clue what it was. With a shake of his head he got out of bed.

After the taunting of Malfoy at breakfast and the prediction of his death during Divination lessons his mood did not improve, it got way worse. Only Professor McGonagall somehow managed to lighten his mood a little. She was not a big fan of Divination, something which they had just learned. They walked down the small hill toward Hagrids hut in silence. Ron and Hermione were not talking to each other again The Slytherins were already all standing in front of the hut. Malfoy and his gang were chuckling to themselves, probably making fun of Harrys blackout. Harry smirked he still had that picture of a piggy Malfoy. He even made quite a few copies. The whole class made out of the Gryffindor and Slytherin third years were no standing in front of Hagrids hut. Neither Hagrid nor Professor Petterson were there yet. Professor Petterson and Hagrid had both been missing during breakfast and lunch. The only students who had seen the teacher were the twins and they were not a very reliable source. They were already spreading all sort of rumors about the new professor. He seriously doubted that he was a vampire or some other weird creature.

"Hogwarts is going down, not only is that big idiot an assistant teacher but the actual teacher is even late!" Harry could hear Malfoy complain to the rest of the Slytherin students. Harry rolled his eyes. Malfoy always found something to complain about. He was standing beneath one of the trees near Hagrids hut.

"Really now Mister Malfoy, who said I was not here?" A voice could be heard. Surprised the students looked around but saw nobody. Malfoy especially was looking around rather fanatically. Harry had heard that voice somewhere before.

All of a sudden someone was hanging upside down in front of Malfoys face. He nearly let a scream out as he stumbled backwards. The person jumped down and landed safely on his feet. "Ah!" Harry recognized the man standing in front of him. It was the man who had talked to him about Quidditch and turned Malfoy pink. He winked at Harry before regarding the rest of the class.

"Good afternoon little lions and snakes. My name is Jamie Petterson and I am your care of magical creatures professor." Ha said while regarding the students in front of him. "There is one rule in this class room when Hagrid or I tell you not to do something you will not do it, understood? While dealing with magical creatures not listening to me may lead to death." Some of the students gulped audibly. He especially seemed to be watching Malfoy, who had turned slightly pale since Professor Pettersons appearance.

"Now follow me!" He exclaimed in an excited voice.

"Mr. Potter it's good to see you again" he called over his shoulder towards Harry. "You too, sir!" Harry called back while grin adjourned his face. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "You know him?" Ron whispered, Harry nodded.

As they followed their Professor they noticed that something black was hanging on his rope. It crawled up till it sat on their Professors shoulder. A dragon. A small black dragon was sitting on their professors shoulder. Its tail dangling from one side to the other. The three friend all remembered Norbert and exchanged worried looks.

For one brief moment Harry feared that they would go into the forbidden forest. But they walked around it. They reached something that looked like a paddock, but it was empty. Hagrid was waiting for them looking very excited. The dragon jumped down from their professors shoulder and landed on the wooden fence.

"Let them out, Hagrid!" The professor called with a grin. Creatures walked out of the forest ad towards the students. They took a step backwards.

"What are these things?!" One of the students squeaked. "They're not things they are called Hippogriffs." Professor Petterson answered as he petted one of them. Their hind legs and their tail were those of a horse whereas their front legs, wings and head were those of a giant eagle. They regarded the students through their eagle eyes.

"Hagrid would you be so kind?" Professor Petterson asked while smiling towards Hagrid. "Of course!" Hagrid answered and regarded the class.

"Hippogriffs are very proud creatures. Never ever insult a Hippogriff if yeh want to see the next sunrise." Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were whispering to each other. Harry had the feeling that they would try to disturb the lesson. Especially after Petterson had humiliated him in Diagon Alley. He seemed to be not the only one who thought that. Professor Petterson was watching Malfoy through narrowed eyes.

Hagrid oblivious to Malfoys scheming continued talking. "You always have to wait for a Hippogriff to make the first move towards you. You walk towards him and bow. Then you have to wait and if he bows your allowed to touch him." Lavender Brown raised her hand.

"And what if they don't bow to us?"

"Then you have to get away as quickly as possible. Those claws and beaks hurt as hell." Professor Petterson answered. Hagrid clapped his hands together and watched them in anticipation. "So who wants to go first?" Nobody was eager to do it. They all took another step back, only Harry, Ron and Hermione were still standing in front. The students looked at each other nervously.

Professor Petterson laughed. "Really?! Nobody?!" The students watched him carefully "I expected as much of the Slytherins but of the Gryffindor's?! Really where is your Gryffindor courage? Don't shame my old house."

Harry took a deep breath and raised his hand. "I will do it!" The professor and Hagrid smiled at him. "What about the grim?" Ron whispered towards him sounding worried. Harry rolled his eyes. "Nothing will happen, no worries Ron" He answered as he climbed over the fence. The dragon ignored him.

"Thanks Harry " Professor Petterson said as he ruffled through Harrys hair. Harry did not dislike the hair ruffling as much as he pretended to dislike it. It felt nice and it had a fatherly feeling to it. Hagrid pulled on the chain of one of the Hippogriffs. A silver grey one stepped towards Harry.

"Harry meet Buckbeak, Buckbeak meet Harry!" Professor Petterson said as lead Harry towards the animal. "Stay calm Harry" Professor Petterson whispered in his ear "Look him straight in the eyes and try not to blink too much." Buckbeak was watching Harry closely through his orange eyes. "Good Harry ...no slowly bow" Hagrid said. Carefully Harry bowed but Buckbeak was still staring down at him and seemed to have no intention of bowing. Hagrid became nervous and in an concerned voice he said: "Retreat Harry, slowly and carefully." Just as Harry took his first step backwards something unexpected happened. Buckbeak bowed to him.

Hagrid beamed "Wonderful, now you can pet him,. Stroke his beak, they like that!" Carefully Harry strechted his hand out towards the Hippogriff. Softly he stroked it hard beak. Buckbeak closed his eyes in pleasure. "Now you can ride him" Professor Petterson said. Harry stared horror-struck at him. Hagrid grabbed Harry and sat him on the back of Buckbeak. Harry was not even able to protest. Buckbeak stretched his giant wings and took off into the sky, while Harry desperately held onto his feathers.

Sirius smirked as he watched Harry take off into the sky. Riding a Hippogriff was not as easy as it sounded. The ride was not as smooth as on a broomstick and Hippogriffs had the tendency to ignore commands given from riders. Sirius was crouching in the bushes watching Prongs first class. It was quiet fun to see him as a teacher. Up till now he was doing a very teacher-like jop, that had probably something to do with the talk Lily had with James last night. He chuckled it was a wonder that Lily had not woken up the whole castle. Sirius ears were still ringing.

He watched Harrys ruggedly landing and the applause that followed from the rest of his classmates. He watched as Prongs ruffled through Harrys hair again with a proud look in his eyes. This was how it was supposed to be before Voldemort and Pettigrew ruined everything.

James gave each student one of the Hippogriffs since Harry was the first one to try it out he did not have to do anything. He was standing next to James and they watched the others together. James gave the more patient Hippogriffs to the Slytherins on purpose. Neville Longbottom also got one of the calmer Hippogriffs called Breezewing. He was clumsily bowing towards her. Breezewing seemed to have fun teasing the poor boy by not bowing. Ron managed to get Nightsky to bow to him and was currently scratching the Hippogriffs feathered neck with a huge proud grin on his face. Hermione had some troubles with Silverfeather, who just did not want to bow to her. They were both proud females. Crabbes Hippogriff Hawkeye did not seem to like Crabbe at all. Crabbe would bow and instead of bowing the Hippogriff would pretend to bite him. His yellow eyes seemed to glare at Crabbe the whole time. Even Goyle managed to pet his Hippogriff Featherclaw before Crabbe even managed to get close to his Hippogriff. Malfoy had managed to get Buckbeack.

Buckbeak had bowed to him and Malfoy was currently stroking him with a disdainful look on his face. Sirius could even hear the insults that Malfoy was throwing at the Hippogriff from where he was hiding. His cousins son did just not want to listen or his life didn't seem to have any worth for him. One only saw the flash of Buckbeaks claws and Maloys scream. Yet Malfoy was not the one injured. James had thrown himself in front of Malfoy. Blood was dripping onto the floor. Hagrid quickly pulled Buckbeak away by his chain. The students had become pale as they watched their professor. James was kneeling on the floor unmoving. Malfoy was laying behind him in the dirt. Sirius saw the blood running down James arm. He felt the anger that was flooding through his veins. He saw red. No one, absolutely no one injured his brother. His rage was directed towards the Malfoy boy who was still laying in the dirt.

He took a step forward. His paws not making a sound on the ground. A growl rose in his throat.

James head whipped around in his direction. His eyes told him to lay low and that he was fine. Still Sirius let out one more warning growl but James shook his head. He would not allow Sirius to be seen. With a small whine Sirius followed James wish and stayed hidden inside the green leaves.

"That is what happens when you don't listen to me or Hagrid!" Harry stared at his professor pale faced. His Professor was grinning at his class as he stood up. Blood was flowing down his arm. The Hippogriffs claws had done a good job at ripping his arm open. Quite a few students looked slightly green in the face. Harry saw that he was wobbling slightly, yet not a single sign of pain was shown on his face.

Sirius watched him from the shadows. He knew that James regarded that wound as nothing more than a scratch and so did he. Moonys claws hurt a lot worse than the claws of Buckbeak ever could. Yet blood loss should not be taken lightly.

"Harry, take Professor Petterson to the Hospital wing please." Hagrid asked watching Harry, who nodded. "Really now, Hagrid! I do not need a babysitter." The Professor whined but Hagrid ignored his protests. Hagrid spoke to the rest of the class:" We will continue our lessons and Malfoy." No one had helped him up and so he was still laying in the dirt. Malfoy squirmed under Hagrids angry stare. "20 points from Slytherin for not following instructions and for endangering the rest of the class." If Sirius had hands at the moment he would have clapped. Even though he thought that Hagrid should have reduced more points.

Harry and Professor Petterson walked in a quick tempo back towards the school. Harry watched the blood running down his arms worried. His professor was walking steadily and he showed no signs of being in pain. "Don't look so worried kiddo" He grinned at Harry, humor dancing in his eyes.

"How can you be so calm when you almost got your arm ripped apart?" Harry asked bewildered. He shrugged his shoulder. "The curses and tortures used by Voldemorts Deatheaters were far worse" He answered in a somber voice. "You know, to me watching those close to me tortured hurt far worse than any physical wound." He whispered as his eyes looked in the distance. A sad look had entered his eyes.

Harry didn't know what to say. He opened and closed his mouth but no words came out. So he stayed silent as they walked through the gates of Hogwarts. He was not the only one who had lost someone to Voldemort. His mind flashed to his parents.

"Hey now don't look so depressed!" The professor said and slung his good arm over Harrys shoulder. "Life goes on and maybe something good will happen. You just wait." He said smiling as he squeezed Harrys shoulder. As soon as they entered the hospital wing madam Pomfrey was bustling around Professor Petterson and fussing over him. He rolled his eyes and Harry had to suppress a snicker. As she poked his wound he could not suppress the wince.

"Mr. Potter you may go back to class" She shooed him out of the hospital wing.

As he walked down towards Hagrids hut the rest of the Students meet him halfway. A lot of the girls asked him how the professor was, they seemed to have taken a liking to him. Ron pulled Harry aside.

"I found the professors wand on the floor" He said as he held out the mahogany wand towards Harry. "We should give it to him after class." They put the wand in Harrys backpack. They sat through a relatively interesting charms lesson with professor Flitwick. Professor Petterson was missing during dinner but this time it seemed he had gotten permission. Since Professor McGonagall was not glaring daggers at the empty seat next to her.

Just as they were about to go to bed after nine pm did Harry remember the wand. "Ron, Ron!" He whispered towards the bed next to him. "What?" Ron's groggy voice could be heard. "We forgot to give the wand back!" With a start Ron was sitting up straight in the bed. He groaned. "Let me guess you want to give it to him now?" Ron said as he put his socks back on. Harry nodded and pulled his invisibility cloak out.

They hid together under the invisibility cloak and left the warmth of the Gryffindor common room. Inside the empty hallways of Hogwarts it was a lot colder. Silently they made their way towards Professor Petersons office. Harry was staring at his feet while walking. He did not want his feet to get all tangled up inside the cloak.

"Äh Harry?" Ron asked in a slightly choked voice. "Yes?" Harry answered not looking up. "You might want to see that!" Ron said as he pointed towards the door of their professors office. Through the door a ghost had walked.

"A ghost so what?" Harry answered. Ron groaned sometimes he wished he could throttle his best mate. "Doesn't she remind you of someone?" Harrys eyes returned to the ghost. He looked closely at it and it felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. The ghost looked like his mom. The same face, hair stature and the same wavy hair. Even though she was transparent her hair still looked as red as on all the Pictures he had of her. "Mum?" Harry asked in a hesitant quiet voice. So quiet that it could have been a rustle of the leaves from outside. The ghost turned towards him. He didn't know if she knew that he was there or if she had heard him. He was still hidden by his invisibility cloak. Emerald eyes so much like his own looked in his direction. Ron and Harry were frozen on the spot. She smiled at them and in the next moment she vanished like fog.

Harry collapsed onto the floor. Ron kneeled down next to him. "Ron, did you see her as well?" Harry asked in a shaky voice as his hand enclosed Ron's wrist in an iron grip. "Yes, I did" Ron answered calmer than he felt. Harry regarded him with watery green eyes. "That was my mum wasn't it?"

Unknown to him invisible arms hugged him from behind as his mother gave him a light kiss.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It became clear during the next weeks that Defense against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures became two of the favorite subjects in all the houses. Professor Lupin made Defense against the Dark Arts as interesting as it hadn't been for a long time. The only person who had anything to say against him were Malfoy and his two henchman. And the only thing they could really say against him was that his clothes were shabby. Professor Pettersons classes were always filled with laughter. Last week they had their last lesson with the Hipogriffs. Next week they would move onto the less spectacular salamanders. They had learned all about Hippogriffs the last few weeks. Each student had one Hippogriff to take care of. Harry had gotten Buckbeak, Hermione had Silverfeather and Ron had gotten Nightsky. They had all grown incredible found of their Hippogriffs. They had even crafted a harnesses for the Hippogriffs during last week's lesson, making it easier for them to fly on them. Putting them onto the animals had taken quiet some time and it had involved a lot of running after Hippogriffs. Malfoy was the only one not allowed to be left alone with a Hippogriff and he had to share one with Crabbe. Since Hawkeye did not let Crabbe near him. Malfoy had grown unusually quiet during the lessons with Professor Petterson. Harry had the vague idea that he was once again scheming something.

The only lessons he definitely did not look forward to were Potions and Divination. Snape had been in a foul mood for weeks, especially after the incident where Neville put him in his grandmothers clothes during defense. If one even said the name Lupin his eyes would get that angry twitch. That Professor Petterson had fun antagonizing him only led to an even moodier Snape.

"Snapey, how was your day?" Professor Petterson asked as he swung his arm around Snapes shoulder. Harry could see the angry twitch that started at Snapes left eye. "You've just made it worse" Snape answered as he glared at Petterson, who was not the least intimidated. "Awww, I am so sorry Snapey!" He answered as he patted Snapes shoulder. Snapes hands were clenching and unclenching as if he wanted to throttle something or someone. "Here I brought something that will lift your spirits!" Petterson answered as he pulled a photograph from his pocket. It showed Snape in the clothes of Neville Longbottoms Grandmother. Snapes face turned into angry shade of purple. "Snapey are you all right?" Petterson asked with concern but in his eyes amusement shone.

Snape let loose an angry yell and Petterson ran away laughing. Followed by an overgrown bat by the name of Severus Snape. The angry yell "PETTERSON!" was heard quiet frequently by the students. All houses, expect the Slytherins who found it mortifying, found it highly amusing. Harry especially found it quiet funny and it was worth the horrible Potion lessons.

Professor Trelawney continued to foresee his death and even Ron did no longer belief her. Unlike Parvati Petil and Lavender Brown the three friends wished to skip the divination desperately. Being stuck in that room while she foretold your death was not a very fun experience.

Harry had started up the habit of patrolling the corridors around Pettersons office during nighttime. He hoped to catch another glimpse of his mum but up till now he did not even see a single ghost close by. Harry was crouched behind a suit of armor hidden underneath the invisibility cloak and observing the corridor. He wanted no he needed to see her again. He didn't want to see only pictures of her- He wanted to see the real her even if she was only a ghost. He heard steps echoing from the old stone walls. He pressed himself against the wall and trying not to make a single sound.

Professor Petterson came around the corner. His office was on this floor. But Harry had expected his professor to be asleep after all it was two in the morning. He held a broom in his hand and he seemed to be drenched to the bone. His hair was a wet mess and his robes clung to him like a second skin. He left puddles where he walked. Filch would not be happy with that at all.

Harry watched silently as professor Petterson walked past him. Only to stop after a few meters. He walked backwards till he stood directly in front of the armor behind which Harry was hiding.

"You should not forget your feet, Harry." He said with a chuckle underlining his words. Harrys feet were the only thing not hidden beneath the invisibility cloak. The still invisible Harry blanched. In his mind he started to panic. What if he confiscated the cloak?! What if he never got it back?! It was one of the only things to remember his parents by. His only connection to his father. His hand gripped the cloak tighter.

Professor Petterson reached out and touched the place where he suspected Harrys head was. When he came into contact with something solid and invisible he pulled at it. Managing to let the cloak slide of Harrys head. His expression softened as he watched Harrys pale face. "Don't worry I won't confiscate m.. your dads cloak." He said with a small smile.

Harry visibly relaxed and the professor pulled him to his feet. Harry sneezed. The corridors were cold at night. "You can tell me why you would exchange your warm bed for the cold corridor floor during some hot chocolate" Petterson said as he shooed Harry towards his office. With a sigh Harry let himself fall onto the couch while professor Petterson changed after he had put the kettle over the hot flames of the fire place. He arrived back with to cubs of hot chocolate and in loose clothes. Petterson always arrived during lessons in a norma jeans and t-shirt. Muggle clothes much to the Slytherins dismay. He handed one cub to Harry as he made himself comfortable in the armchair. Pettersons chocolate smelled strange. When Harry asked him why he said that in his cub a little bit of firewhiskey was mixed under. The adult version.

"So why were you hiding behind a suit of armor at two in the morning?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he took a sip of his chocolate. Harry squirmed. He didn't want to tell him about his moms ghost. "I can ask you the same question. Why were you flying out there during a storm?" Harry shot back. Most Professors would be affronted with his casual tone but Petterson just grinned. "Fair point, Harry" He conceded " I went flying in order to forget some of the problems, bad memories and issues weighting on my mind. It helps me clear my head."

"During a storm?" Harry asked skeptically. He was slowly starting to think that his professor was slightly suicidal. A daredevil.

"Yes, Harry during a storm. If I want to fly nothing is going to stop me." He said with a carefree grin. "Now I told you why I was flying over the quidditch pitch in circles during a storm. Now you tell me why you were wandering the corridors for the last few nights."

"I was looking for somebody. Since you didn't tell me any details I will leave it at that." Harry said secretly happy to have found a loop hole.

This time the professor laughed out loud. "Clever little fox" He said with a broad grin as he ruffled through Harrys hair. Harry pouted "Why are you always doing that?" The professor looked at him slightly puzzled for a few moments before he seemed to realize what Harry was talking about. "The hair ruffling?" Harry nodded "My dad used to do that. I seem to do it unconsciously." Petterson answered as he shrugged with his shoulders. Harry took a deep breath and gathered all of his courage to ask the next question. "Did you know my father?"

Pettersons movement stilled. "Yes I kind of did." He answered with a small smile, which looked slightly uncomfortable.

"What was he like? Why does Snape hate him so much? Did you know my mum as well? What ..." "Stop Harry. One question at a time" Petterson said as he interrupted Harrys steady flow of questions. He chuckled slightly. "I can tell you as many stories as you like" Harry sat up straighter and watched his professor eagerly. He had never been told any actual stories of his parents.

"Your dad ... was a troublemaker. Didn't care for a single rule. A prankster. He and his three friends were known throughout the school for their pranks and antics. He and his best friend held the record for the most detentions" Petterson chuckled. "He believed in his friends more than anybody else. He always tried to protect them. They called him mother hen on more than one occasion. He was proud, loud, self secure and cheerfull. He always tried to look at everything in a positiv light. Well he was a little conceited and full of himself as your mother would put it." He looked out through the window. "For your second question you need to know a little bit about the Potters."

Harry nodded. Eager to hear as much as possible. "The Potters are one of the richest and oldest pureblood families. They have always been on the side of light. Always saw the muggles as equal humans and protected them. That's why a lot of families believing in blood purity called u... them blood traitors. They were often targeted by those blood purity fanatics"

He sighed before he continued. "Your father despised the dark arts. He hated them and still would today if he were alive. His father was an auror fighting against the wizards practicing the dark arts and harming other humans. He saw his father injured by those dark arts more times than he wished to. His mother was a healer. He could often hear her crying for those victims in the dead of the night. It didn't help when his aunt lost her left arm thanks to the curse of one of the dark wizards." He took a deep breath "It also didn't help to see his four year old cousin ... killed in front of him. He witnessed all that before he even stepped into the halls of Hogwarts" The professor looked out of the window a distant look had entered his eyes.

Harry gulped. He hadn't known that. He couldn't imagine how his father had managed to stay cheerful through all that sadness. He himself would have probably gotten depressed.

"It took him two years to return to his normal cheerful self after the attack. His Hogwarts letter came and he stepped onto the Hogwarts express for the first time. Where he met his best friend, who came from a family loving the dark arts. A family who believed in blood purity and hated muggles with a passion. He was not like his family, he hated the dark arts just as much as James did and he loved muggles and their quirks. After meeting him James came to hate the dark arts more than before, because he saw what it did to his best friend. He was the white...black sheep of the family. They tried out curses on him, beat him and ignored him." Pettersons hands were clenched into fists. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "At the end of fifth year he ran away from home and started living with your father and his family." He smiled at Harry trying to show him a small happy ending.

"Your mother and Snape had been best friends even before Hogwarts" Harry stared gob smacked at Petterson. "Snape?!" He couldn't help but ask. Petterson laughed at his shocked expression before carrying on. "Yes, Snape. A Slytherin and Gryffindor as best friends was a first in the history of Hogwarts. When your father met Snape for the first time he saw everything that he despised in him. A Slytherin and a person who had a high interest in the dark arts. He came to hate Snape."

"Your father was not proud of what he did to Snape during his school years. They both hated each other. Snape hated everything your father represented whereas James hated everything Snape represented. Later he also admitted that he was jealous of Snape for the friendship he had with your mother. Snape became the main target for their pranks. James and his friends bullied him during the first five years of Hogwarts. He was the victim of the most humiliating pranks your dad and his friend could come up with. Well Snape was not defenseless and he managed to land quite a few harmful curses during the duels in the corridors. Your mother always tried to protect Snape from your Father. Lily hated James for the first 6 years of school" Petterson gave a humorless chuckle. Without giving Harry any time to mull over the shocking things he had just been told he continued. "During your fathers fifth year he hung Snape upside down on a tree. It resulted in Snape calling your mother by an unforgivable name. It ended Snape's and Lily's friendship. After another incident in the same year that could have cost Snapes live your father realized that he needed to grow up at least a little bit. He stopped pulling humiliating pranks on Snape, no longer started throwing curses at Snape as soon as he saw him and also managed to stop his best friend from cursing Snape. Snape blames your father for everything that went wrong in his life. Snape had started to become associated with the dark side, with Voldemords ranks during his school years. Your mother wanted nothing to do with that. Their friendship was already on unsteady ground. The prank of your father was the last straw."

Harry felt nauseous. His father had done the same thing to somebody that Dudley did to him. His father was a Bully. No used to be a bully. He had learned from his mistakes. His father had changed and for that he was immensely grateful.

"Mum hated dad?" Harry asked in a small voice. He was starting to get a headache from all the things he learned today. Professor Petterson chuckled. "Oh yes she did. It was a spectacle when she started screaming at your father. She hated him so much. Screaming insults at his face with an angry red face whereas your father was the calm in person. Your father loved to annoy her. He liked her angry face. He had a crush on her since first year. Well during first year it was just a small fleeting interest. During his third year he started asking her out every day much to your mums annoyance. They got together during their seventh year when both of them were head boy and head girl" He concluded with a small smile. Harry stifled a yawn. "You should probably go to bed now" Petterson stated as he took the cub out of Harrys hand. "But..!" Harry began to protest only to be interrupted by his professor once again. "Harry, I will be here for the rest of this whole school year. I can answer any of your questions and I can tell you stories about your parents during any evening that you want." He smiled at him. "But for today you've heard enough. And don't forget you have lessons tomorrow morning and I don't want you to fall asleep during Mi-McGonagalls lessons." It was already past three in the morning. With a disappointed sigh Harry got up and walked towards the door. Just as he was about to open the door to the corridor he turned around once more a determinate expression on his face.

"Professor, you haven't seen a ghost appear here that does not belong to Hogwarts?" He asked unsure. The professor stopped moving and stared Harry straight in the eyes. "What do you mean by that?" He asked cautiously. Harry tried to relax but it didn't work. "I saw my mum's ghost inside this corridor." He answered in a quiet voice. "So you were looking for her?" Harry nodded not able to say anything. "Ah maybe you're not looking at the right place. Your looking too far away." He said with a small smile.

James looked at Harry. Lily was floating behind him her arms hugging Harry around the neck from behind. Her head was resting on top of his unruly black hair. He needed to look somewhere much closer. Harry looked at him confusion written across his features. James could not resist the chuckle that rose from his throat. Harry looked down right adorable. With one last confused look towards James Harry bid him goodnight and left.

James let himself fall onto the couch with a tired sigh. He had not expected to be asked about himself tonight. He had assumed that it would happen at some point or another but just not tonight. It was weird to talk about yourself in third person. It was even weirder to talk about yourself as if you were dead. Well technically he had been dead but still it was weird.

He knew that Harry was disappointed in him. He was disappointed in himself. The whole issue with Snape was not a good one. Even now he could not resist and leave Snape alone. He did not want to humiliate him or harm him but he could make him angry. An angry Snape was even funnier. He even had to respect Snape a little bit for all the things he had done as a spy. But that did not mean he liked Snivellus. James had watched a few secret meetings between Dumbledore and Snape while he was dead. He had watched quiet a lot of people while he was dead.

Yet he did not know were Peter was hiding. He hadn't been able to bring himself to look for that rat while he was dead and now it was biting him in the ass. He had rather stayed by Sirius side than follow the rat into the gutter. A decision which he would repeat over and over again.

As long as the rat was out there he could not reveal his revival or let anybody find out. The rat could use Harry- Harm him or hold him hostage.

The bathroom door creaked open and Sirius walked out. He had hidden inside it the whole time listening to the conversation between Harry and James. He sat down next to James. James was so lost in his dark thoughts that Sirius arrival went unnoticed.

Suddenly Sirius reached out and pulled James into A headlock. "Wha...Sirius!" Sirius ignored James complains and ruffled through his hair. "Gahh ... Let go, Padfoot!"

Just in that moment Lily floated through the door. Raising an Eyebrow at the two men acting more like boys. "Lily, Save me!" James wail was muffled. Sirius continued to keep him in a headlock.

"Sirius, would you be so kind and let go of my husband?" She asked in a sugar sweet voice. "Mhmmmm" Sirius pretended to think before he said: "Nope!". He threw a bright charming grin her way.

With a small smirk Lily sat down next to James. She gapped his arm and started pulling in one direction whereas Sirius pulled in the other. "You're not serious!" James exclaimed. "No I'm not!" Lily answered with a grin. "But I am!" Sirius cried happy to be able to use his overused pun once more. James groaned. He was being pulled into two directions at the same time. One moment he was leaning more towards Lily the other time more towards Sirius. He let them have this small tug of war with his body as the robe. But at some point he had enough. With quite a bit of struggling he managed to get out of both of their grabs. He leaned back; happy to not be pulled into two different directions. He felt as Lily snuggled underneath is arm and leaned into his side. He smiled down at her and she returned that smile a hundred times brighter.

"I m proud that you told him the truth." She said with a small smile as her fingers danced over his hand. He smiled down at her. He had considered not telling Harry about the reason of Snapes hate but it would have come back to him in the end. Harry would have been so much more disappointed in him if he found out afterwards. He softly kissed her forehead and he tucked a few loose red strands behind her ear.

"We need to celebrate!" Sirius said with a broad grin gracing his features. He had that bright spark lighting his storm grey eyes. James knew that spark well. It had gotten them in more trouble than he could count. He grinned. "And just what have you gotten in mind?" He asked eagerly. "Well..." He leaned forward and started whispering in James ear. James grin if possible got bigger and bigger.

Lily looked slightly disapproving at them and with an exaggerated sigh she asked: "Will you guys ever grow up?"

The two men looked at each other than at Lily. A grin was spreading across their faces and they said at the same time: "NO!"

Lily just shook her head fondly at the two overgrown children.

James caught Harry quite a few times after that but he obviously did not give him detention. He either send him back to bed or invited him in for some midnight tea. If he were a normal professor he would have probably given him more than one detention. But luckily he was anything but normal.

Whenever Harry visited his office no matter the hour of the day or night James told him stories of his schooldays. Stories of the marauders. Being careful not to tell anything to deep and depressing. Only telling the happy and funny stories. He never told the names of his friend no matter how much Harry asked. If he found out about Sirius it would lead to a whole lot of trouble. Harry was his son. Both of them tended to ignore danger, He also didn't mention Remus name because he thought Remus should tell Harry aout their friendship on his own terms.

He noticed how Harrys eyes would light up when he told the stories of him and Lily. The stories of the parents he never got to know. In these moments he had to fight against the urge to hug him and never let him go. He wanted to tell him over and over again that he loved Harry. That Lily loved Harry.

He was startled out of his musing when Harry barley managed to avoid the bludger coming his way. Only the call from one of the twins had saved him from the collision. Being lost in thought during Quidditch practice or during a game could hurt. James had learned that from experience.

James watched his son fly around on his nimbus 2000 during Quidditch practice. Content to watch his son enjoy the sky. The Quidditch season had started and the Gryffindor team was training harder than ever. Usually he sat in the stands during practice and watched the red and gold blurs fly through the sky but sometimes he hid in the bushes together with Sirius.

Today however he was watching them through the window of Remus office. He had started up the habit of visiting Remus in the evening in order to drink some tea and chat. He was really trying to lift Remus spirit but that was harder than he thought. Remus had withdrawn more into his shell than back in first year. He smiled and laughed but it never reached his eyes. James sighed as took a sip of the warm tea.

Remus was sitting in the chair opposite to his. He was currently reading a book and seemed to be highly engrossed. James smiled. Remus and his books were an unbreakable love. Remus presence always calmed him down, just sitting next to him helped. It was nice after all he and Sirius always had too much energy. Especially Sirius. Remus presence helped to hold their raging energy back. Remus had often said that they were like junkies on speed.

Somebody started knocking on the door quiet frantically. "LUPIN!" James recognized the voice screaming on the other side of the door. He stole a glance towards Remus. Remus sighed, put his book down and slowly stood up.

Opening the door he came face to face with an angry Snape. It wouldn't surprise Remus if steam came out of his ears at any moment.

"Sn-Severus, nice of you to drop by" Remus said pleasantly. James had to suppress a snigger. Remus had probably almost called him Snivellus or Snape.

"You!" He grabbed Remus by the arm and dragged him outside. Remus looked highly confused. James decided to follow them. He was trailing behind them as Snape dragged Remus along the corridors.

Remus had no clue what was going on. He had just been reading a nice book when Snape came and dragged him along. He looked over his shoulder towards Jamie, who just shrugged with his shoulders. He was trailing behind them looking nonchalant. Snape dragged him along till they reached the dungeon. He threw the door open to his quarters and Remus stared gob smacked at the room. The walls were painted a shocking pink. Across the wall paw prints and hooves marks were drawn in red paint. Jamie let a snicker escape his lips which earned him another glare from Snape.

"Why are you showing me this?" Remus managed to ask after he got over his shock. It looked like something James or Sirius would have done.

"I am unable to get rid of it!" Snape said through gritted teethes anger was rolling of him in waves. His hands were clenched at his side. "And this was not the work of those annoying twins!" He managed to get out after a moment. Remus could detect a small amount of confusion underlining those words.

"You sure?" Remus asked skeptically. After all there was no one other than the twins left to do something like this. James was dead. Peter was dead and Sirius was on the run. He highly doubted that the deatheater Sirius had become would still find amusement in something as silly as such a prank.

"Just try to get rid of it!" Snape glared at him and Remus held his hands up in surrender. "All right, all right" He conceded. He said the spell loud and clear as he waved his wand. Nothing happened. Remus looked at his wand in confusion. The spell and the movement had been correct but nothing happened. Maybe his wand was damaged? Just as he was about to utter the spell a second time something did happen. The paw prints and hoof marks started moving. Remus watched in fascination as they started forming letters. With a shaking hands he read the words out aloud

"Mr. Padfoot would like to advise Mr. Moony to use a stronger spell"

"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Padfoots suggestion and would advise Mr. Moony to use the spell from fourth year."

"Mrs. Prongs would like to ask Mr. Moony to hit those two idiots once Mr. Moony finds them."

All color left Remus face. He felt like he was about to collapse. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and into the reassuring face of Jamie. He turned around quickly. Jamie Pettersons face reminded him too much of James at the moment. He couldn't bear to look at him. Just as the letters had suggested he used the spell from forth year and he watched as the words disappeared from the wall. Just as not a single speck of color remained on the wall he stormed out of the dungeon. Leaving Snape and Jamie Petterson behind.

James watched Remus leave. Worry for his friend was clouding his mind. Maybe the signatures had not been such a good idea. But what's done was done. "What are you still doing here?!" Snape asked his temper flaring. James held his hands up and quickly left Snape alone. Thinking of following Remus but he knew as much as he wanted to be there for his friend Remus would want to be left alone.

Remus ran through the hallways. He needed to get outside. The stares he got from his students didn't matter. The disapproving glare MgGonagall sent him didn't matter. The amused look Dumbledore had as he rushed past him didn't matter. He needed air. He ran outside into the crisp night air. Without thinking he walked into the only place no student would disturb him, the forbidden forest. The only place where he could have some peace and clear is head.

He let himself fall onto the cold forest ground. Not minding the small sticks and needles. He breathed in and out trying hard to calm himself.

How had James signature ended up on the wall?! Why was Lily's there?! Sirius! What had he done now?! He hadn't got a clue how or why. He just knew that Sirius was inside the castle. He knew it deep in his gut. And he didn't know what he was planning and that made him feel sickly. He had never known what was going on in Sirius mind. Only James had been able to understand the twisted labyrinth that Sirius mind was. He never understood how he could jump from one thought to next. James had always been able to follow Sirius thought process. James had been the one to glue them all together without him they fell apart so quickly.

How could Sirius pretend to be Lily and James?! Sirius had done the unforgivable impersonating the people he as good as killed. He would probably never be able to forgive him for that. Wasn't it enough that he betrayed and therefore killed his brother?! Why could he not just leave him alone.

The moment he read those words he had felt hope rise within him. That James and Lilys death and Sirius betrayal had been nothing more than a bad dream. But then reality had crashed down on him. Peter was dead. Sirius had betrayed them. Lily and James were dead and nothing could change that.

He didn't know how wrong he was.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_'James entered the nursery, stopping in the doorway to watch Lily gently rocking a still awake Harry. Lily looked absolutely beautiful holding their son in her arms. She watched their boy with such a look of love and devotion in her eyes and it was the same look with which James looked at her and his son. James felt happiness spread through him even during those dark times of war Lily and Harry could lighten up his day. No matter how bad things looked thanks to the people he loved he would get up again and try to make things better._

_Today it seemed as if Harry just didn't want to go to sleep. Lily seemed to have tried almost everything expect for a sleeping draught. James didn't dare purpose that option he knew she would hit him for that idea. He chuckled. That was the moment she started humming. A song passed her lips. The words dancing along her tune. Her voice soothing their child to sleep._

_"Sleep, sleep my dear magical child,_

_Sleep, sleep my precious emerald eyes,_

_tomorrow the sun will rise once again,_

_Another day will come,_

_Sleep, sleep my little fawn,_

_Sleep, sleep son of Prongs_

_Tomorrow mummy will hug and kiss you again,_

_Tomorrow daddy will play and have fun with you again,_

_Sleep, sleep little wizard of mine, _

_Sleep, sleep sweet child,_

_In your dads arms your safe,_

_In your mums heart you will always be,_

_Sleep, sleep , my darling boy,_

_We will always love you,_

_No matter what the days bring._

_Sleep, Sleep my dear,_

_Sleep, sleep we will be there."_

_She kissed his forehead before she put a deeply sleeping Harry inside his crib. James walked into the room and also kissed his sons forehead. "We love you." He whispered while his eyes shone with a warm light. He hugged his wife from behind and held her close. Hoping in his heart that those sweet precious moments would never end.'_

Harry woke up feeling quiet miserable. He had barley slept the night and was feeling tired to the bones but he couldn't fall asleep again. The wonderful dream about his parents had only made it worse. Today the bitter was overwhelming the sweet taste of the bittersweet feeling. Today was Halloween. The day of the first Hogsmead trip, which he was not allowed to attend. No matter how much he begged professor McGonagall did not relent. He was not allowed to go. The only third year student stuck in Hogwarts while the rest went out to have fun. But that was not the main reason for his depressed mood. It was also the day his parents died. The day his parents died to protect him. The day was weighed by sadness. He didn't think that even the beautiful Halloween feast tonight could lift his spirits.

It was still dark outside. The sun hadn't risen yet and all of his roommates were still asleep. Ron was snoring softly on the bed next to him. Scrabbers laying asleep on his cushion looking tired and older than last year. Silently he got up and changed out of his pajamas not bothering to put shoes and socks on. He liked feeling the ground he walked on with his bare feet. As Harry opened the door it let out a creak echoing loudly in the mornings silence but luckily the others continued to sleep peacefully. Only Scrabbers woke up and watched Harry closely. Some instinct told it to follow Harry and it did just that. Jumping out of the warm bed and followed Harry through the wooden door. Carefully closing the door behind him he made his way downstairs. The common room was empty this early in the morning. A few embers left from the night were glowing inside the fireplace. Maybe al little bit of fresh air would help him get rid of a little bit of sadness. Else wise it would be hard to pretend everything was all right in front of Ron and Hermione. He left the common room behind only barley hearing the voice of the fat Lady behind him. "The early bird catches the worm!" or something like that she cried after him. He walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. His feet unconsciously carried him into the direction of Professor Pettersons office. He only noticed when he nearly stood in front of his door, which was unusually opened wide. The door was normally always closed and locked. He peeked inside and saw his professor sitting in his armchair reading and seeming to be lost in thought. He knocked on the door frame without thinking. The professor looked up. His hair looked just as ruffled as Harrys from sleep.

He seemed to brighten as he saw Harry standing in his doorway. "Good morning Harry" He smiled at him but frowned as his eyes fell onto his bare feet. "What did you do with your shoes and socks?" Harry rubbed the back of his head and looked slightly sheepish. "eehh...I took them off?" He said. Petterson only chuckled and shook his head. He pulled out his wand and with a simple spell he made warm fluffy red socks appear on Harrys cold feet. "Thanks" Harry said and smiled but it didn't quiet reach his eyes. Without saying a word Petterson stood up, closed the door. Just in time so that a certain rat ran head first against the door. Even if it had gotten through there were anti rodent spells placed inside the office. He stirred Harry towards the couch. Harry sat down and watched his professor. He poured tea into a cup and pressed it into Harrys hand. "No firewhiskey?" Harry asked with a small smile. Petterson grinned "No firewhiskey Marauders honor. Now, tell me what's wrong?" He asked with a spark of worry visible in his eyes. "Marauders honor?" Harry asked instead of answering the question. Hoping to avoid the interrogation about his emotional state. "AhAh no Harry" Petterson admonished " No avoiding the question with another question. Answer." Harry sighed. "Do you know what date it is?" He finally asked in a small voice. Hugging his knees to his chest while sitting on the comfy couch. The professor looked puzzled for a moment. "The 31.10? Halloween?" Harry send him a look and understanding dawned in his face. "M-Your parents deaths anniversary." He looked at Harry with something different than pity. It was sadness and something he couldn't quiet identify. Harry felt relieved to see no pity on his face. He couldn't stand seeing it on one more face.

Petterson skidded closer to Harry on the couch and laid an arm over his shoulder squeezing it reassuringly. "Want to hear another story about them?" Petterson asked in a gentle tone. Harry nodded. "Do you know any together with me as a baby ?" Harry asked hoping to hide the needy note out of his voice. "Yes...I know some.." Petterson said with a small longing smile. Harry made himself comfortable next to his professor.

He told him about his birth how his father had been an absolute wreck. Worrying over him and Lily. He told him how long it had taken his parents to find a name and how long it took his mother to convince his father and his best friend that they would not name their son Elvendork. Harry couldn't imagine anybody being happy with that name. He thanked Merlin for his mothers intervention saving him from that destiny. When he said that out loud he could see his professor pout. He seemed to like Elvendork.

He told him about the time where he clued his father's best friend to the ceiling via accidental magic.

Harry hadn't known that he had visited Hogwarts when he was a baby. He hadn't known that his parents were in the Order of the Phoenix fighting against Voldemort. He hadn't known about the secret order meetings taking place in Hogwarts and neither had he known that his parents took him with them to one of those meetings when they couldn't find a babysitter for the night. He seemed to have given his parents quite a bit of trouble that night. He had sneaked out when his mother hadn't been watching. They had discussed some defense plans against the next death eater attack when he as a baby had decided to explore the castle because adult talk was boring. The whole order had been searching him frantically for at least two hours. Whereas he had fun with the houseelves in the kitchen. Nobody of the order had thought about asking the houseelves. Petterson couldn't tell him how he had gotten inside the kitchen. He didn't know how he managed to tickle the pear as Baby. The whole Harry hunt ended with his father's best friend finding him asleep in some kitchen pots. Petterson still wouldn't tell him any names. Much to his disappointment. His parents left the meeting early cuddling him like they were afraid to lose sight of him again. His parents had been in absolute panic when they had lost him. It reassured him that they indeed loved him. Without thinking and with his head held down he muttered: "They really did love me, didn't they?"

Harry was shocked when the professors fingers dug painfully into his shoulders and he whirled him around. Petterson grabbed his chin and raised his head till he was forced to look the professor into the eyes. For the first time Harry noticed that there was something off about the eyes. At first they seemed a normal light brown but after a while it seemed as if that color was transparent and underneath it different colors of dark brown, green and grey were swirling and dancing together forming hazel eyes.

"Harry James Potter" The professors voice had taken on a steely note. "They loved you, don't ever forget. Your mother and your father loved you and they still love you. They will always love you" He held Harrys eyes showing him no lie. The first tear rolled down Harrys cheek. The water drop dripping of his chin and landing on his leg. The dam was broken and the tears started to stream in earnest now.

"I-I miss them.." He managed to get out between the falling tears. He missed them. He wanted to feel their love not hear about it. He felt arms encircling him. He could hear the professors heartbeat. He felt warm and safe. Secretly he wondered if a fathers embrace felt like that. He clung to the professor as he cried. Petterson made soothing noises and patted his head, rubbed soothing circles on his back. Whispering over and over again that his parents loved him.

After a while James noted that Harrys breathing had evened out and he had fallen asleep. Gently he loosened Harrys grip on him and picked him up. Noting again that he just like Sirius was too light. Silently as not to wake the tired boy he put him in his bed. Making sure that he was completely covered by the warm blanket. He pressed a soft kiss to Harry forehead exactly where his scar was. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched the steady rise and fall of his sons chest. His disguise flowed of him and he once again looked like himself. Lily appeared and sat down next to him. She took his hand and squeezed signaling James that she was there. James turned towards her and hugged her close seeking comfort in her presences.

Harry hadn't believed that they loved him. Their sweet baby boy didn't know that they loved him. He swore that he had felt his heart break. He had thrown the pretence of being a professor out of the window and had hugged Harry close as soon as he had seen the tears fall. Every part of him had screamed at him to hold his son. At some point he had felt Lily's arms encircle them both. He hadn't needed to look at her to know that she had been crying as well.

He wished he could give Harry what he wished so desperately but it was not yet safe. Not yet. They needed to find Wormtail and eliminate or imprison the traitorous rat. He would not let Harry be in any danger. He could not let Harry get hurt. No matter how much they both graved for each other. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Voldemort wasn't meant to have destroyed them. Yet he did and for that he would pay dearly.

He felt something touch his leg. He looked down and Sirius sat there as a dog. His ears hanging low, sad grey eyes looking at him. A whine left his dog lips which was supposed to sound reassuring. Sirius always thought that he was better at comforting when he was a dog. James smiled as small sad smile and patted Sirius; scratching him behind the warm furry ears. Feeling the soft fur beneath his fingers was some sort of comfort. He had at least been able to save the first marauder. He still had to save his son and another certain marauder from loneliness and sadness. Lily still in his arms started humming the melody they had always sung for Harry as a baby. Without thinking about it James hummed along the familiar tune even Sirius made a sound that could pass as dog humming.

"Sleep, sleep my dear magical child,

Sleep, sleep my precious emerald eyes..."

_' The forbidden forest was stained with darkness. Neither moon nor stars managed to shine through the trees thick crowns made of leaves. Shadows dominating the green palace. Eyes were of no use during this time of the night. The world was painted in dark shades._

_A stag was standing hidden behind old trees, who were like pillars for the leave ceiling. It's ears were moving and listening to the sounds of the night. It heard something. Nothing more than the breaking of a small twig but for its sensitive hearing it resounded loud and clear. Without a second thought the stag started running. Running through the dark forest. It jumped over fallen branches and the big roots of trees older than one would think. It evaded the forests obstacles easily. Yet it could still hear paws that hit the forest floor follow him._

_The stag started to gain more speed as it ran. Its hooves beating the forest floor in a steady but fast rhythm. His pursuer was slowly coming closer. The stag could hear heavy breathing. It leaped across a small stream, which was gliding through the forest like snake. A small hill overgrown by trees and bushes was in the stags path. Running up the hill would slow down its speed. Instead it darted to the left and ran around it. Just as it left the hill behind it could hear a low growl. A Big black shadow jumped above the stag. It landed on top of it and both went down. They crashed onto the leave covered forest floor. A big black shaggy dog has pinned the stag down. Both were panting hard._

_The stag started to change. Underneath the black dog a panting James Potter was caught. Just as James turned back the dog started to change. On top of James a quiet self satisfied Sirius Black was sitting looking smug. "AND we wonder why people think we are more than friends." James said with a grin. "Maybe cause we pin each other down regularly?" Sirius answered with a smirk. James laughed. "Probably" Sirius rolled off of James and lay down next to him. Both staring upwards into the darkness. James sat up, his breathing had almost returned to normal. "You've gotten faster, Padfoot" He said with a grin "And you've found me quicker than in the past" _

_They had started to train their sense of smell and hearing. It was like hide and seek while only relying on two senses. They trained it so that if one of them lost the others during a full moon they could find each other without relying solely on their eyes. Sirius had an advantage. Sirius dog nose found them quiet fast._

_"And which number am I this time?" James asked. Sirius looked up at him and smiled. "Weelll, your number two. I found Remus first." Finding Remus in his human form was not a hard task. "Yes! I didn't lose!" James exclaimed with triumph shining in his eyes. They had made a game out of it. The person who was found first had to do kitchen duty for the next four days. Kitchen duty meant going down to the kitchen to fetch food and drinks whenever one of them felt hungry and with Sirius and Peters black holes of stomachs that happened quiet often. The only one who up till now had never been found first was Peter. As a rat Peter was so small that he didn't have such a strong scent. He was perfect during their special game of hide and seek. It was almost impossible for James to find Peter in his stag form or as a human. Sirius was the only one having a chance at finding Wormtail. It was like finding a needle in a haystack. Sirius usually always searched for the more prominent scents first. In this case James and Remus. He searched for Peter at last. Searching for Peter took up more time and it needed more concentration on Sirius part._

_"All right! Now let's look for Wormtail" James got up and held his hand out towards Sirius. He pulled him up onto his feet. They walked back towards the clearing they had used as a starting point. Both of them stayed in their human form. As they entered the clearing they saw Remus laying in the middle of it. He was staring into the night sky through the hole inside the ceiling made out of branches and leaves. A sad glimmer had entered his eyes as he watched the nearly full moon. Sirius and James glanced at each other and exchanged a nod. _

_"Remy!" They both cried at the same time. Remus looked up startled at their sudden appearance and outbursts. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed their arrival. He didn't have time to react before the two of them threw themselves at him. The three of them were now laying in a heap of arms, legs and bodies. The two of them were laying on top of Remus grinning madly. Remus struggled against his two friends laying on top of him for a while. At some point he gave up and lay limp beneath them. He was glaring at the two of them without much of an effect. _

_"Get off me, you two bloody wankers!" Remus complained. James and Sirius only snickered. "What would our dear Minnie say when she hears one of her top students use such foul language?!" James said with a gasp of mock surprise. "Let's hope she won't die from a heart attack!" Sirius exclaimed as he held a hand over his heart and pretended to faint. Remus rolled his eyes. "HaHa now get of me!" he said with a barely noticeable growl underlining his words. "Tut-tut" Sirius said waving a finger in front of Remus face. Remus had to suppress the urge to bite the finger in front of him. "You forgot the magical word!" James cried with fake outrage and a broad grin. Remus sighed. "Could you guys __please__ get off me?" He asked with an annoyed huff. "Of course!" James and Sirius answered at the same time. They got up and pulled Remus to his feet. "Thanks..." He grumbled under his breath. _

_"Peter is the only one still hidden?" Remus asked as he dusted himself of. The two of them nodded. Sirius rubbed his hands together. "Let the rat hunt begin!" He said with an evil laugh accompanying his words. Remus and James exchanged a worried glance. Sirius changed into padfoot and disappeared into the forbidden forest once more. With a amused shake of their heads and a small sigh the two marauders left in the clearing sat back down._

_James glanced towards Remus out of the corner of his eye. So shortly before the full moon Remus was always moody. He was usually much more tolerant towards their weird antics and even played along. With the full moon approaching his temper was not the best and as Sirius put it he became bitchy. If Sirius and James threw themselves at him it was already hard at the border to a real angry Remus. They knew the lines which they should not overstep so shortly before a full moon. They had found out the hard way during the first three years of Hogwarts. He only hoped that no one caught them on their way back into their beds. If somebody started screaming at them then it could get ugly with Remus short temper. He especially hoped that Lily Evans was already asleep. Unnoticed by the two of them a small shadow ran out of the bushes and hid in James cloak pocket._

_After an hour of sitting on the cold forest floor there was still no sign of Sirius or Peter. James started to become restless. He didn't like sitting still with nothing to do. "My butt is starting to hurt" James whined. Remus just rolled his eyes. Even before the full moon he had more patience than the other marauders. Just as James was about to list his complains a big black dog entered the clearing from behind them. His snout was on the ground as he walked towards them. As he reached them he started sniffing them nearly sitting in their lab. "Get off mutt!" James complained. Sirius changed back into his human form and with a triumphant smile grabbed inside James cloak pocket. Between his fingers he held a rat tail. He pulled the rat out. "Yo Wormy!" He grinned like the cat that caught the canary. He put the rat on the ground and watched as it changed into one of their friends. Peter grinned at them. He was feeling smug that he for once was better than his friends at something. They left the forbidden forest and made their way up towards Hogwarts._

_Silently they closed the portrait of the fat Lady behind them as they stepped inside a deserted Gryffindor common room. Sneaking through the castle had become a lot easier thanks to the newly completed marauders map. The common room was empty as expected. Only the crackling of the fire could be heard inside the otherwise silent room. Just as they were about to decent the stairs towards their dorm somebody cleared her throat. "And just what were you doing after hours?" Lily Evans was standing in the middle of the common room arms crossed and glaring at them. James took a step backwards. Just the person he hoped they wouldn't run into. Since the two incidents last year, where Snape had called her by that unforgivable name and where Sirius nearly got Snape killed he somewhat avoided her and gave her more space. Even now he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. He still loved her and he doubted that he would ever be able to stop. He promised himself that he would ask her out less. It spared him some of the heartbreak._

_"Evening Evans" He said with a confident smirk gracing his features. His eyes were betraying his unease though. They were frantically searching for an escape route. Lily snorted and her glare focused on James alone "I hope for you that you did not lose Gryffindor any more House points" She threatened. Sirius stepped in front of James glaring at the girl who had broken his brothers heart countless times. "None of your business flower" He said while he looked down on her. "None of my business?!" she screeched "It's my business Black! We won't win the house cub otherwise! Planned another humiliating prank, didn't you?! And whose your victim this time?!" Remus noticed out of the corner of his eye how James flinched slightly. Remus was staring at his shoes trying hard to contain his temper. Peter was looking through Lily his thoughts not there at the moment. Only James and Sirius looked Lily calmly into the eyes. _

_"Your nothing but pathetic bullies!" By now she had started screaming for real. Remus hand was balled into a fist. James gulped. Remus was close to losing it. He shoved his elbow into Sirius side and glanced towards Remus. Sirius nodded he understood. "Evans..." Just as he opened his mouth to interrupt Lily's rant and create an escape he was interrupted. "Shut it, Black! Especially you and Potter! Think your all that special but you're not! You're nothing without the wealth and power of your last name!" This time Sirius barely visible flinched. He did not like to be reminded about his family at all. James openly glared at Lily now. Insults to himself he let slide easily but no one insulted his friends. Remus gritted his teeth. Lily didn't notice and continued her rant._

_"You're nothing but no-good bullying toerags! You're no prankster your nothing more than filthy bullies! You enjoy the humiliation of others! Their pain! You only care about yourselves! You don't even know how to care about others! You're heartless bastards!" She was panting hard by now. Remus who had looked down the entire time no looked up and stared straight into her emerald eyes. In a seemingly calm voice he said: "No they're not". Lily's glare focused on Remus. The other marauders exchanged worried glances. This was only the calm before the storm. Remus was always completely calm before he exploded. They appreciated his need to protect them but they knew he would regret his angry outburst later on when he had calmed down._

_"Remus.." She sighed "I expected more from you. I will never ever understand how you became friends with them?! Did they blackmail or bribe you?!" Sirius let out a snort. "You're so much better than them! They never let you out of their sight ! They oppress you!" _

_Sirius muttered under his breath: "He's rather oppressing us with homework" Earning him a snicker covered as a cough from James. _

_" They drag you down! You could do so much better than them! Th-"_

_"Shut up, Evans!" Remus was now openly glaring at her. It was the first time she had heard him raise his voice in real anger. She stared gob smacked at him. "You don't know a thing! So shut up and don't assume! You don't know what's going on so be quiet!" Remus was nearly screaming by now. "You don't know why we were out there so shut your mouth! They went out there in order to help me! To help me cope with my problems! You didn't think of that, did you?! You only know how to assume the worst!" Lily stared at him wide eyed. The mild mannered and calm Remus was screaming and cursing at her. James, Sirius and Peter knew that this could get out of hand quiet fast. James laid a calming hand on Remus shoulder. "Breath. Calm down mate." he whispered trying to soothe Remus temper. _

_"I will not calm down! I've had enough of her insults towards you guys! Yes they have their bad points but the good ones overpower those! Yes, they make mistakes but they accept and apologize never giving up till their forgiven! Unlike Snivellus!" He briefly glanced toward Sirius out of the corner of his eye. Sirius gave him a small smile. He glared at a still shocked Lily once again. "They did not blackmail or bribe me! They would never step so low! They're way better than me!" James made a sound of disagreement in the back of his throat. "I am the one who doesn't deserve them! They always look out for me and protect me. Even though I am nothing more than a monster!" Self disgust laced his words and the other three marauders glared at him. They had told Remus over and over again that he was no god damn monster. James gave a barely noticeable nod towards Sirius. Just as Remus was about to open his mouth in order to continue his rant a hand was clasped over his mouth. Sirius hand. He glared at Sirius who had hold of him out of which he couldn't get out. "As much as I love listening to your temper tantrums I think that's enough" He said with a smirk gracing his features. He looked towards Evans and grinned. "Sorry about him. It's his time of the month" He dragged a rather unwilling and struggling Remus up the stairs towards their room. "Sorry. At least you didn't get a book thrown at your face" Peter said with a small wince as he remembered the pain from having it thrown at his face. James chuckled under his breath. Peter also went up the stairs leaving only Lily and James. James smiled apologetic at her. "Sorry, Lily" Without another word he turned around and followed his friends upstairs, where they were probably already trying to calm Remus down. Probably with chocolate. They left a shell shocked Lily standing in the common room.'_

Sirius silently made his way up towards the castle. After the visit from Harry this morning he had needed to be alone. He had hidden inside the forbidden forest for most of the day. He had even thought of visiting the graves at one point but he knew that Remus would be there talking to them even though they were not there. It probably was easier to talk to gravestones than to actual people. Grave stones couldn't answer and couldn't judge. He knew that Prongs didn't think he was guilty of their death but that didn't mean that he didn't feel guilty. He had been the one to purpose Peter as the Secretkeeper. So he was partly at fault.

He shook his shaggy dog head trying to get rid of those depressing thoughts. He had gone into the forest trying to get rid of those dark thoughts and emotions it had only worked partly. His paws made the tiniest of sounds as they hit the ground. All the students and teachers were currently in the great hall. The Halloween feast had started a few minutes ago. Sirius was unable to celebrate like the rest of the castle, like he used to before Halloween 13 years ago. Today was the day that James and Lily had been killed. Today was the day that Peters betrayal had come to light. As he had woken up this morning the sadness had already weighed down his heart seeing Harry crying in James arms hadn't helped. Even seeing a breathing and very much alive Prongs hadn't helped. Every time he looked at Lily or James he saw their dead faces in front of him. It was another reason why he had stayed inside the forbidden forest all day so that he could avoid them. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't help it. He had stayed in his dog form the entire day because the emotions felt less raw as a dog. He walked through the empty halls of Hogwarts.

Just as he walked past the portrait behind which the kitchens were hidden a certain scent filled his nostrils. He froze. He knew that scent. It was the scent of the traitor. The scent of the rat. The scent of Peter Pettigrew. An angry growl rose in his throat. He started sniffing the ground with his snout. The scent was pretty fresh meaning Peter had been here recently. The beginning of Peters end would be his endless hunger. The marauders had warned him more than once about his eating habits. With his nose seemingly stuck to the ground he followed Peters scent. Not once losing the trail he made his way through Hogwarts. Up the stairs, past hidden passages, ignoring the portraits whispers of "Grim!" and walking past the armors guarding the hallways. As he walked around the corner he came face to face with an angry hissing Mrs. Norris. One of the cats he really didn't want to meet at the moment. He fletched his teeth and growled low in his throat. It was enough to make her run away. She probably ran to Filch. As if the interruption hadn't happened he continued following the scent trail. He had nearly walked into a portrait when the scent suddenly stopped. He looked up. It was the portrait of the fat Lady. The entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

The rat was hiding with the Gryffindor students. How dare he when he had betrayed everything their house ever stood for. The rat had hidden in the same place Harry felt safe. Just thinking about how close the rat was to Harry made him feel sick. He was at fault for all the pain, sadness and loneliness Harry had suffered. The rat would pay.

The fat Lady nor any of the other portraits had noticed him yet. James Anti attention charm seemed to be working. Luckily. He didn't want to run around looking like a chameleon with a disillusionment charm. He changed back into his human form and cleared his throat. The fat Ladies head whipped around towards him. Her eyes widened as she looked at the famous mass murderer standing in front of her. She did the only thing that came to her mind. She screamed loud and high. Sirius winced and his ears were ringing. If he had been in dog form that scream could have done some serious damage to his sensitive dog ears.

"I see. The fair maiden still has an amazing voice." He commented dryly.

"Well, of course!" She answered smugly before realizing to whom she was talking. "W-What do you want, Black?!" She asked while trying to look brave. "Back to surname now? What happened to Siripooo?" Sirius asked with a smirk. James was at fault that the fat Lady had started calling him Siripo. Well she also had always called James Jamsie which was obviously his fault. "Not since your crimes!" She was now openly glaring at him. "Awww scary!" Sirius held his hands up in surrender that infuriating smirk never leaving his lips. He had always been pretty good at pretending to be calm when in reality he just wanted to run inside and kill the rat. "What do you want?!" She asked again now open hostility had entered her voice. It was sad, she had always liked him. Now thanks to the rat even she hated him. One more reason to wring the rats neck. "Now what could I possibly want from you?" He paused and tapped his chin with his finger. A mask of mock thoughtfulness covering his face. "Maybe that what everybody wants from you?" He watched her slowly blanching face.

"I want entrance to my old common room, to my old house!" He said in an unusual commanding voice. She stared defiantly back. "No!" She answered in a strong and steady voice. Sirius crooked his head to the side, With his best puppy dog eyes he asked: "Please?" He could already see her melting will reflected in her eyes. His puppy dog eyes had always worked on her. Back in their schooldays it had always worked like a charm. He was quiet surprised when her melting eyes hardened again. "NO! I will not let a Deatheater who murdered and betrayed his friends inside Gryffindor's sacred halls!" She glared at him. Sirius blinked at her momentarily startled. "What?!" Sirius grabbed his wand underneath his clothes. His temper was starting to rise. He didn't like being accused of sins he hadn't committed. "Played us all didn't you?! You were like your family after all!" Sirius grip on his wand tightened. He still hated being compared to his family even more. His patience was running thin. "I will not let the man, who murdered Peter Pettigrew inside. I will not let the man who led his best friend to death inside! I will not let the one who betrayed the Potters and destroyed their sons future life in the Gryffindor tower! Whether the students are here or not!" Sirius patience snapped. Rage was dominating his mind. Rage against the fat Ladies words but mostly rage against Peter Pettigrew who had destroyed more than one life. He drew his wand and held it threateningly towards the portrait of the fat Lady. "You will let me in!" He growled with a deathly glare.

"No!" She said again but this time he could detect fear in her voice. "Let me in, now!" He nearly screamed. "N-No!" She squeaked. With a wave of his wand a vertical gash appeared on the portrait. Ripping the canvas apart. "Now...would you please be so kind and let me in?" He asked as he twirled his wand between his fingers. Her eyes followed his wands every move. Mutely she shook her head. "Oh is that so!" He said in a cold voice. He moved his wand faster than her eyes could follow. A second gash appeared on the portrait barley missing the fat Lady. She let out a muffled scream and ran away. Running through other portraits in order to escape to safety. Sirius watched her go and started cursing quiet loudly and profoundly. In his anger destroying the empty portrait till ripped pieces were scattered across the floor. He took a deep breath trying to put a lid on his anger before he made his way towards James office.

James stared at the destroyed portrait of the fat Lady completely frozen. He didn't hear what Dumbledore said nor what any of the students said. Sirius had destroyed the portrait. His brain didn't quiet process what he was seeing. Sirius had always liked the fat Lady and so had James. He couldn't find a reason for the destroying of the portrait. This was one of the few times where he was unable to follow Sirius thought process. He nodded towards Dumbledore before hastily making his way towards is office hoping to find Sirius there. He rushed past frightened looking students and portraits till he reached the door to his office. Lily had gone on a short visit to Alice and Frank at St Mungo's. So he and Sirius had been left alone for the rest of the day, which obviously hadn't been such a good idea.

"Flobbery Flobberworms flobber their whole flobbery Flobberworm life!" James felt slightly ridiculous as he recited the password to his office. After McGonagall had opened his door so easily he and Sirius had put extra protection on the door, which included a password protection. With a small creak he opened the door. His office was dark expect for the fire roaring inside the fireplace. It bathed the room in a red glow. Sirius was sitting on the couch staring into the fire.

"You! What for Merlin's sake were you thinking?!" James started raving. "Destroying the portrait of the fat Lady?! I told you to keep a lower profile after our prank! That does not count as low profile! Why the heck would you do that?!" Sirius finally turned to look at him. He stared him straight in the eyes. "Pettigrew" was the only thing Sirius answered. The one word made James halt in his anger. "What?!" James asked hoping and treading the answer. In Sirius eyes a glint had appeared and a sinister grin spread across his features. Comprehension dawned across James face. In a voice carrying the wrath of thirteen years Sirius said: "Let the rat hunt begin!".


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry silently listened to Snape and Dumbledore talk. Snape was accusing somebody of aiding Black. He didn't accuse just anybody but one of the staff. One of the professors. He could only mean either professor Lupin or professor Petterson. Harry agreed with Dumbledore neither of those two would aid the mass murderer Sirius Black. Harry opened his eyes for a second and looked towards Ron who just like him was pretending to be asleep in order to eaves drop. He knew that Hermione was doing the same next to them. Ron opened his eyes and nodded towards Harry they both agreed that neither of the new professors let Black in. He could hear their footsteps retreating towards the door. The door was thrown open with a bang. Harry quickly turned around and pretended to be asleep once more.

"Evening Albus, ... Snape!" It was the excited voice of professor Petterson. "Can't you be quiet for once?!" Harry didn't need to open his eyes to see the glare accompanying Snapes words. It was a wonder that none of the other students had woken up.

"Sorry, sorry." He could almost see Petterson amused expression and his hands held up in surrender in his mind. Snape growled something under his breath and turned around. He stormed out of the great hall. Leaving Petterson, Dumbledore and Percy standing there. "Mr. Weasly would you please be so kind and..." Petterson didn't have to finish his sentence "But of course professor!" Percy said in that snobbish way of his. With a nod of his head he went to the other end of the great hall all the while checking if the students were really asleep.

"Such a bootlicker..." Harry heard Petterson mutter under his breath. He could hear Ron suppress a snort of agreement next to him. Harry also couldn't fight the smirk that graced his lips. If he had been able to see Hermione she would probably be rolling her eyes at them.

"And why are you here and not patrolling as you should be?" Dumbledore asked in an amused voice. Harry could detect a knowing undertone accompanying the headmasters words. Like he already knew why Petterson was not out looking for Black. Petterson snorted

"You make it sound like back in seventh year when I skipped my headboy duties"

"Ah I was not the one to scold you, if I remember correctly that was the headgirl your wife." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Oh yes that she did" Pettersons voice sounded afraid and dreamy at the same time. Harry risked a glance towards Ron, who whispered the word "whipped" soundlessly. Harry suppressed the smirk trying to overtake his features and closed his eyes once more.

"Anyways there are several reasons why I am not searching for Sirius like a lunatic like the rest of the staff is doing." Petterson stated. "The first reason is pretty obvious isn't it?" Dumbledore chuckled. "That is correct"

"The second reason is that I've got some very important news from a flawless nose." "Enlighten me then." Dumbledore stated and if Harry had his eyes open he would have seen the amused twinkle dancing in Albus Dumbledores eyes.

"I know why he lost it." The glee in Pettersons voice could not be overheard. "I know why Sirius ripped the fat Ladys portrait apart." Harry froze. He had found out something. No wonder why he had skipped his patrolling duty. But wasn't it pretty obvious as to why he tried to break into the Gryffindor common room? After all he was trying to kill Harry. That alone was enough reason for Harry but it seemed professor Petterson had found out some more information. Maybe as to why he tried to get inside when Harry was not even in the tower. The reasoning that after thirteen years in Azkaban he didn't know that the Halloween feast was taking place sounded quiet plausible to Harry. That did not mean that he was not curious to know the reason Petterson had.

"He found the traitor. He's hiding inside the lion's den." Anger and excitement were mingling in his voice as he whispered those words to Dumbledore. Lion's den probably meant the Gryffindor tower. Petterson always called the Gryffindor's little lions. Harry had no clue who the traitor could be. It wasn't Black since he was definitely not hiding inside the Gryffindor tower.

"Peter Pettigrew? Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes I am. I've known Sirius since he was eleven. Padfoots nose doesn't make mistakes." In Pettersons voice a steely confidence could be heard. Harrys breathing stilled. Now he knew why Snape didn't rust the new professor. He had gone to Hogwarts together with Black. Maybe he even had been Blacks friend. Maybe he was in league with black even today. Stop. Harry barely managed to suppress the urge to shake his head. He sounded like Snape. He did not want to sound like Snape. Mistrusting everybody. He would rather place trust in Dumbledore, who had hired Petterson obviously knowing of his connection to Black. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed Dumbledores answer.

"All right. You are certain you don't need any assistance?" Dumbledore asked but it sounded as if he already knew the answer. "Sorry sir, marauders business." Petterson answered. Harry still hadn't got the faintest idea what a marauder was. Petterson had many secrets.

"It started with the marauders and its going to end with the marauders!" Towards the end his words were soaked in anger. Harry was startled. It was the first time he had heard so much hatred and anger in his professors voice. Even with Malfoy Pettterson never got that angry.

"We will be the ones deciding the traitors fate!" Afraid. Harry felt afraid of the emotions accompanying that sentence. Killing intent, that's what he felt. He felt sorry for whoever the traitor was. There was probably no escape from Pettersons hate. Beneath the emotions it sounded like a challenge towards Dumbledore to contradict him.

"All right my boy. Remus?" He could almost picture Dumbledore's eyebrow raised in question. Petterson sighed. "He is deliberately choosing to be blind. Albus you will please not get involved...yet." He paused. "Marauders business" The last two words were said with more humor than the others. "Marauders" Dumbledore chuckled

"There are still some marauders secrets to be discussed" This time Petterson chuckled. "But of course Albus" Harry risked another glimpse. Petterson was now grinning from ear to ear. Mischief was dancing in his eyes. Harry looked away from him and towards Ron. To his horror it looked like Ron was about to sneeze. It would blow their cover. They would notice that they were still awake. Just as he was about to sneeze Hermione held her hand tightly over his nose and mouth. The noise of the sneeze was reduced to a minimum. Harry let out a breath of relief whereas Hermione looked disgusted. She quickly cleaned her hand on Ron's blanket. Ron sent an apologetic look towards her but at least it was no troll snot.

"Albus, may we dicuss those within the walls of your office?" As soon as they heard Petterson talking they hurriedly closed their eyes. The three friends pretended to be asleep again. "Of course" They heard two pairs of footsteps approaching the door of the great hall. The let out a small breath of relief, finally relaxing. Eavesdropping was not all that comfortable. One was always fearing discovery.

Harry tentatively opened his eyes in order to look towards his best mate. He did not come face to face with Ron. He came face to face with a smirking professor Petterson. He was leaning over Harry. "Yo!" He said with a broad grin raising his hand in greeting. Harry was so startled that he crawled backwards on instinct only to get tangled in his blanket. He stared wide eyed at his professor. He looked like a mouse caught by a hungry cat. "Evening Harry!" the professor tried again after his first greeting had officially shocked Harry into stone. Harry was still unable to come up with an appropriate answer. He looked towards his friend hoping for some sort of support but they were just as frozen as he was. Hermione looked absolutely mortified. She had been caught eavesdropping on her teachers. She was panicking. Harry and even Ron could see it in her eyes.

"Ehhh ... lovely evening were having?" Ron said but it sounded a lot more like a question than anything else. Harry inwardly groaned. That statement didn't help in the least. Ron looked a little sheepish and quiet simply lost. Petterson suppressed a snort. "Yes indeed it is a lovely evening for eavesdropping on authority figures." He said with a smirk and in a voice as if he was talking about the weather. The three students winced slightly. Hermione looked slightly green in the face. Ron rolled his eyes at her before he remembered that he was also still in trouble. He and Harry looked guiltily towards their professor.

"Really now. Did you guys really think I would get mad and reduce points? I thought you knew me better than that!" Petterson said with a grin and an amused shake of his head. " You guys really need to work on your acting and eavesdropping techniques. Especially you Harry with your legacy and all that" Harry knew that he was talking about his father and his friends. He smiled slightly.

"You guys should try to sleep. Just because a rumored mass murderer broke into the school does not mean that there will be no classes tomorrow...according to McGonagall at least." He added with a smirk and laugh. "If I could do as I please there would be no lessons tomorrow or the day after" He muttered playfully under his breath. Harry and Ron grinned at each other. Petterson was the only professor who would say stuff like that. No wonder that he was one of the most popular teachers. Hermione scowled. Just as she was about to open her mouth to scold him he held up his hand signaling her to stop. Efficiently stopping her rant before it even started.

"I know that as a professor I am not supposed to say something like that. Blah blah blah. My dear wife already gave me the whole lecture" He said with an eye roll and a smirk. "Sorry Mione I ain't gonna change!" He added with a wink towards her. "Anyways you guy should really go to sleep now so good night kiddos!" He ruffled through Harrys hair before he stood up. He had been sitting next to them on the floor.

Out of the corner of their eyes they could see Percy watching them like a hawk watching its prey. He was waiting for the professor to leave so that he could reduce house points and scold them for being still awake. Ron scowled. He had some issues with perfect Percy's behavior. Just as he was about to walk towards them Petterson intercepted him. "Mr. Weasly I've already handed out punishment. So you can go back to patrolling. They will go to sleep now." Percy eyed them suspiciously but left it at that. He looked disappointed at not being able to use his perfect privileges. Ron stuck his tongue out towards his turned back. Both Harry and Petterson chuckled. Petterson winked at them before he left the great hall.

The three of them looked at each other silently communicating with their eyes to discuss the heard tomorrow. They settled down comfortably and sleep overtook them quickly. After the excitement of the day it was no wonder.

James left Dumbledores office in a good mood. The discussion of a few marauders secrets hadn't taken long. He hadn't really told any of their secrets only confirmed most of what Dumbledore already knew. Some information about Peters rat. He had shown Dumbledore a picture of Peters animagus form. He hadn't even told Dumbledore Sirius and his animagus form yet. He suspected that Dumbledore already knew what they were. Especially when taking their nicknames into account. Their nicknames were somewhat quiet obvious once one knew that they were animagi. James walked through the empty corridors. He felt like he was back in seventh year patrolling the corridors as headboy. The only thing missing was Lily walking by his side. She was staying at Harrys side till he fell asleep. When both of them were death together they used to watch Harry through the day and Sirius and Remus through the night. They also switched from time to time. He felt her hand take his before he saw her. He squeezed her hand once. She smiled at him that happy and beautiful smile of hers. The smile he loved. he leaned towards her an gave her a quick peck on the lips. He just couldn't resist kissing her when she smiled like that. Just as he was about to lean in for a second kiss she held up her hand to stop him. They were in front of his office. He pouted and she laughed. Her laugh was just as pretty and melodic as it had always been. He hugged her close and kissed her again. hand in hand they stepped through the open door. He was still unable to walk through doors like she was.

Sirius was laying on the couch asleep. The day had been especially emotionally draining for him. That didn't mean that he was safe from Prongs. James let go of Lilys hand and held his finger towards his lips signaling his wife to be quiet. He winked towards her. Lily just rolled her eyes and made herself comfortable on the couch as she watched her husband disappear inside the bathroom. James was currently filling the bathtub with water. He was quietly humming to himself as the water came out of his wand. James left the bathroom and walked towards his unsuspecting sleeping friend. James waved his wand and muttered a spell quietly as not to wake Sirius. Sirius started floating a few feet above the ground. Gently James directed him towards the bathroom till he was floating directly over the filled bathtub.

As if he sensed the danger Sirius blearily opened his eyes. "Prongs?" He croaked in a sleep filled voice. "Evening, Padfoot!" He said in a jolly voice before he released the spell. With a loud splash Sirius landed in the water. He let out a very unmanly shriek. James didn't remain completely dry either. Water went flying everywhere. Sirius send a glare his way. His wet black hair was sticking to his face and his drenched clothes were sticking to him like a second skin. He looked like a wet puppy. James was laughing. Laughing so hard his stomach hurt.

"HaHa very funny Potter!" He crumbled as he climbed out of the tub. As soon as he was outside the tub he ran towards James. "Hug!" Sirius cried. James dodged and ran away. Sirius hot on his heels as he left puddles of water behind. The two of them were running around the office. Finally Sirius managed to tackle James to the ground. He gave him a very wet hug. "Get off me you wet dog!" He complained. Sirius pretended to think about it and a wide grin spread across his face. "Don't want to!" He said in a child like voice. James rolled his eyes and ceased his struggling against Sirius hold. He relaxed, tempting Sirius into loosening his hold on him. The moment Sirius let his guard down he flipped them around. So now he was the one pinning Sirius to the ground. James grinned with triumph shining in his eyes whereas Sirius just pouted. "Not fair!" He whined and with that he engaged James into a fierce wrestling match on the floor. The two of them were rolling across the office. Lily watched them with amusement. They were hitting quite a few furnitures and objects. The only sound they made were the occasional grunts and curses that left their lips. They left behind quiet the trail of water. At some points Sirius was on top at others James. A knock interrupted their fight.

"Yes?" James called sounding a little breathless. He was currently sitting on top of Sirius and struggling against Sirius, who was trying to flip them around. He didn't get an audible answer only more knocking. With a sigh he let go of Sirius and got up. Every step towards the door felt heavy and he meant that literally. He looked down. Sirius was holding and hanging onto his leg as he was grinning like the maniac he was. "Let go, Padfoot!" James said as he dragged Sirius along with every step he took. "Nope!" Sirius answered popping the p. "Let go! Now!" He nearly growled and surprisingly Sirius let go. "You're no fun!" Sirius exclaimed with a huff. James made shooing movement with his hand and watched as his friend hid. He shook his head fondly.

He opened the door and came face to face with nothing. Nobody was standing in front of him. "Harry?" He called with caution, suspecting a hidden Harry beneath the invisibility cloak to be the source of the knocking. He reached out. His hand came into contact with nothing but air. No Harry. That was strange even in Hogwarts knocking did not happen without a person, ghost or being knocking. He heard Lilys laughter coming from behind him. He turned around to find Lily sitting on the couch trying to fruitlessly suppress her laughter. He narrowed his eyes "You!" He jumped on top of her and started to tickle her mercilessly. When Lily concentrated hard enough she could somewhat touch objects and even sometimes people.

"Oy! Can I come out now?" Sirius muffled voice called from somewhere interrupting James tickle attack on Lily. Lily took advantage of James attention shift and slipped out of his grip. Sirius stepped out of his hiding place, the bathroom, and sat down on the couch next to James. Lily kept a safe distance and sat down on the armchair.

"Now let's move onto more serious business." Lily said. "Oy!" Sirius cried but James hushed him before he could make another serious Sirius pun. "How are we going to go about the whole Pettigrew situation?" Lily asked acting as if Sirius hadn't interrupted her.

"We can hardly go up to the Gryffindors demanding a rodent" James said with a sigh.

"We also can't just take a kids pet away" Sirius said in a gloomy voice. James winced. He knew what incident Sirius was remembering. The time when the Blacks had killed the injured animal Sirius had brought home as a kid. Sirius been cold, emotionless when he told James of the incident. He shut down when he felt too much despair and pain. If really got too much too hold inside it had to get out somehow. Laughter. If Sirius was in so much pain he started laughing that maniacal bone chilling laughter. James squeezed Sirius shoulder reassuringly. "You're right mate" He said softly. Sirius looked towards him a faint thankful smile gracing his feature. Lily knew that there was some secret shared which she didn't know. She would not pry. It was their secret not hers and maybe they would tell her someday.

"So how are we going to catch the rat?" Lily asked slowly getting frustrated. Sirius let a low growl escape. His hands were clenching and unclenching like he wanted to strangle somebody. Probably Peter.

"Mate, you're acting like Snivellus..." James commented dryly.

"Ewww no, just no! NO!" Sirius exclaimed shaking his head like a wet dog.

"That was against your nature.." James said with a nod only to freeze after the words left his mouth. James stared at them. "That's it!" He said in an excited voice. Both Lily and Sirius stared at him confused not understanding what he was getting at.

"Let's use the way of mother nature to catch the rat!" He said excited. When the others didn't react he sighed. "What hunts rats and is a feline?"

"A cat?" Sirius answered. Just as the words left his mouth he understood. "That's brilliant mate!" He said gleefully. James nodded a proud smirk gracing his features. "I do try!"

"You know sometimes I wonder whether the two of you should have just married with your whole reading the others mind thing you have going." Lily said with a roll of her eyes "Could you guys please enlighten me?" They didn't hear or register her question.

"No way. I love him as a brother but marriage..." James looked at Sirius and shuddered "...just no!" Sirius pouted and leaned closer to James. "Awww I could have made our marriage night very exciting" He whispered loudly into James ear with a roughish smirk and a waggle of his eyebrows. "As much as I believe that...no!" James said with a laugh.

"Guys! You're getting off track...like always" Lily interrupted muttering the last bit almost inaudible. "You guys lost me at cats." James grinned at her. "Lils, Lils be creative!" Lily just stared at him. " I am currently not in the mood for the kind of creativity you require."

"You're no fun!" Sirius said before James got the chance to say it. James hit Sirius on the back of the head. "Ouch! Animal abuse!" He said looking or rather trying to look like a kicked puppy. "Then don't steal my sentence!" James said with fake annoyance. "Anyways to clear things up for my dear flower we will use a cat to get to the rat!" "That rhymes" Sirius laughed. "A cat hunting a rat is nothing unusual" Sirius added in a more serious note.

"Ah okay" James and Sirius seemed disappointed with her lack of enthusiasm. "And where are you going to find a cat intelligent enough not to eat the rat whole?" She asked skeptically.

James turned towards Sirius and said: "I was thinking about the feline your all buddy with, Padfoot." "The one owned by the second Remus" Sirius added. "Aye!" James said with a grin. "All right. We will enlist crookshanks into our list of helpers!"

_'The full moon was going to shine once again. The sun was just about to go down and the moon would rise soon. Remus had left for the first time this year a little while ago. His excuse of visiting his sick mother was used once again. They had already started becoming suspicious during their first year. They had found out Remus furry secret at the end of last year. They knew and had stayed his friend. The problem was that they didn't know how to tell Remus that they knew of his darkest and deepest secret. Sirius wanted to do it the blunt way but James objected with the fact that Remus might run away before they could explain themselves. Peter agreed with James on this one. But they still didn't know how to go about telling him._

_They watched silently and hidden beneath the invisibility cloak as Madame Pomfrey emerged from beneath whomping willow. They had followed Remus before but they never sneaked into tunnel beneath the tree. As soon as Madame Pomfrey was out of sight the three boys shed the cloak. Peter grabbed a long fallen branch and carefully tabbed the knot near the willows roots. They slithered through the secret passage. Their wands the only source of light underneath the earth. No one said a word. They walked silently till they reached a tightly closed trap door in the ceiling. They knew it would be suicide to go inside while Remus was all furry and hairy. The three boys pulled blankets and cushions out of their bags. They made themselves comfortable on the cold earthy floor. They had this urge to be as close as possible to Remus while he was going through the painful transformation. They knew that Remus wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt any of them so they would not get too close to him during his furry phases yet. _

_The first scream penetrated the silence. A scream so full of agony and pain. The three boys griped each other's hands tightly. Then the second scream resounded. It was filled with so much pain. Pain that tore at James heart. He promised to protect his friends yet he felt like he failed. He was unable to protect his friend from this pain. It made him feel useless. They could barely hear shallow breathing an pained whimpers through the ceiling. Sirius grip on James hand became painfully tight. James didn't mind. He himself was griping Sirius hand like he was holding onto a lifeline. The next scream broke off in the middle as if he was into much pain to scream. The pain filled whimpers got louder. It sounded like he had trouble breathing. Sirius wanted to jump up and save his friend from the pain. But he was unable to save his friend from this pain. It drove him mad. He looked over to James who was gritting his teeth and trying hard to breath normaly. James caught his look and probably wanted to smile reassuringly towards him but it came out as a painful grimace. He was not the only one feeling the agony of being unable to do anything. Peter was sniffling quietly next to him probably trying to suppress the tears threatening to spill. Right now he would never call Peter a crybaby for crying. One more scream echoed. It changed into the howl of an angry wolf. A shiver ran down their spines and Peter could not suppress a wince of fear. They could hear the wolfs howling and growling madly above them. They could her furniture bursting and hear claws and teeth tearing at wood. They could hear the wolfs howls of pain as it ripped its own flesh apart. They could hear the wolf sniffing around the trap door. It could probably smell them through the wood. Peter let a fearful whimper escape. They could hear its claws trying to tear through the wood. They could hear his frustrated growls. After a while he gave up on it and returned to ripping himself apart. They could almost smell the sickening smell of blood through the wood. The wolfs angry and pain filled howls continued._

_James felt sick. How could their friend go through so much pain and still be able to smile?! How could his life be filled with so much pain when he was so young?! He was supposed to be like any other boy their age. It was just not fair. Why did he have to be the one going through so much pain?! _

_"It's not fair!" Sirius said in a quiet whisper. James looked towards him and to his surprise tears were rolling down Sirius cheeks. Sirius looked towards him with tear filled eyes. Peter was in the same state. He was shaking and crying. James hugged both of them close. They clung to him as they cried into his shoulder. _

_Sirius had never cried in front of another person since he was a really young boy. Yet he had no inhibition when it came to crying in front of his friends. His brothers. He cried into James shoulder. James was like a rock for them. A steady and safe presence. He could almost block out the painful howls of their friend. He could feel James shaking slightly. He knew that he was crying as well. It turned into a messy group hug. Even if they were scared and in agony because of the pain filled howls their currently furry friend emitted they needed to hear them. They needed to know. They had to know about the pain their friend went through first hand not just read about it. They clung to each other seeking some comfort during the full moons influence. _

_They knew that it would turn into a long night. Yet even if they couldn't sleep one bit they couldn't bring themselves to leave their friend behind. They stayed there the whole time till Remus howls became screams and whimpers once again. James and Sirius barely managed to suppress their tears but Peter was crying freely. Quickly with shaking hands they packed the cushions and blankets away. They barely managed to emerge from underneath the willow before Madame Pomfrey came. When she came back out she had stretcher floating behind her. On it an unconscious Remus was laying covered in his own blood. His hand was hanging limply off the stretcher. It looked like he was dead had there not been the rise of his chest as he breathed. Silently the three friends swore to do whatever possible to help their friend.'_

They watched silently as Remus closed the door to his office. He probably locked it with more than a few simple spells and he would have probably put a silencing spell on his office as well. Tonight was a full moon. Snape had brought Remus his wolfsbane potion and Remus had drunk it with a disguised look on his face. Things to make you feel better usually always tasted horrible. James had bid him good night a while ago and had gone to his office to retrieve Sirius. Inside the bag slung over Sirius shoulder a few spare blankets and cushions were packed. As soon as they were sure that his door stayed closed they made themselves comfortable in front of his door. They knew that they probably wouldn't hear anything with the silencing spell but still it felt good to be close by.

They watched through the window till the sun sunk. They knew that Remus pain was starting at this very moment. It didn't matter how many years had pasted knowing that their friend was in pain would always hurt them. They would sit here the whole night. Even if they were currently unable to be at his side during his transformation they wanted to be as near as possible. Just like back in second year where they had sat underneath the trap door the whole night. Back when Peter was still one of them. Still nothing but the kind, clumsy and sometimes idiotic boy they were friends with. Not the traitor and deatheater. He didn't want to think that he may had already planned their demise back when they were at Hogwarts together. James looked towards Sirius who was staring at the full moon intently. The marauders loved the nighttime it was their time of freedom and still was. There once was a time when he looked forward to the full moon. He loved the magic and the light the moon brought in the darkness of the night. Now he thought that all of that was a lie. Nothing but deception. The bright moon brought more darkness into the night.

Remus lay panting on the floor. It felt weird being a wolf. He never had been himself before. Even though the potion helped him keep his mind it didn't make the transformation any less painful. It took him a while to raise all of his four shaking legs but eventually he stood securely on all four. Now he knew how his friends felt after they had become animagi. Even as wolf he felt a stab of sadness when he remembered his friends. He felt this undeniable urge to scream his sadness into the world. Being a wolf only made the urge stronger till something rose from deep within his throat. He opened his mouth with was now filled with razor sharp teeth and salvia carrying this curse. He didn't know what he was doing. He just followed the wolfs instinct. A loud howl pierced the air. The howl carried all the sadness collected for the last years. Remus had always associated fear with the howl of a wolf. Surprisingly this howl of his only helped him relieve some of his deep rooted sadness. It resonated within his office walls. He closed his mouth and stretched. He turned around. The fluffy carpet in front of the warm fireplace was inviting him for a nice long sleep.

Just as he walked towards it a certain smell filled his nostrils. Two scents he knew from somewhere. Some part of him felt happiness as he smelled the scents. He just didn't know why. His werewolf associated these scents with something happy as it seemed. Yet he didn't associate blood lust with them. It was really weird for him. With his snout on the ground he followed the scent trail till he stood in front of his door. He could hear voices come from the other side. Thanks to a wolfs hearing he could understand what they were saying.

"Really now, Padfoot!" He knew that voice. It was a voice that haunted his memories and sometimes his dreams. A voice from the past which died that Halloween. It was James voice.

"What?! I didn't do anything!" The other voice whined. Sirius. It was Sirius voice. A growl rose in his throat.

"Oh yeah? And that my clothes turned completely pink was just a coincidence?" He could see James roll his eyes in his mind. He was dreaming. There was no way that this was real. He curled himself together in front of the door hoping to hear more. Even more of Sirius voice. No matter how angry and betrayed he felt some part of him missed him. Him and his antics.

"Yeah nothing but coincidence!" He could hear the broad grin accompanying his words. In his mind he pictured the eighteen year old Sirius grinning at him.

"Sure, clothes just have this urge to change colors from time to time." James stated and it didn't take much for Remus to picture him with a skeptical look and an eyebrow raised. He could almost see the sparks of amusement dance in those hazel eyes.

"Clothes also want a change of pace from time to time" Sirius said with a laugh. "And Prongs don't give me Moonys eyebrow" Sirius said annoyed but towards the end the words became sad. He wondered why. Sirius and sadness were two completely different concepts. James groaned.

"Wonderful, we wanted to distract ourselves from the situation and you just bring us right back to it." James said with a sad sigh accompanying his words.

"Sorry..." Sirius sighed and it got quiet on the other side of the door. Remus didn't want that. He wanted to hear more. he wanted to hear their voices. He missed them so much. A whine rose in his throat. As if the two of them heard him they started talking once more.

"I miss roaming through the night with you and Remus" James voice whispered. "We felt so free, without any burdens. Even with Remus being all blood thirsty and furry." Sirius said with a nostalgic chuckle. Remus silently agree. If time travel was possible he would have already traveled back to those happy days. He laid his head on his paw and closed his golden eyes. He could hear James and Sirius quietly talk about their adventures. He felt content. The voices of his friends lulling him into a peaceful slumber. He dreamed of long forgotten days, of laughter and fun. He dreamed of their pranks, of their dreams and of their happiness.

The first sunrays shone through the window. The pain of the transformation was a painful awakening reminding him that nothing was like it once was. He lay panting and gasping for breath in front of the door. Every single muscle in his body hurt. There was not a single part of him that didn't hurt. His head was pounding as if he had the worst hangover. Shaky he stood up swaying lightly on his feet. He already knew that he had dreamed of Sirius and James last night. That they had sat in front of his door last night talking about old and happy days. He opened the door already knowing that nobody would be sitting in front of it. He crushed the small bud of hope growing in his heart mercilessly. There was nobody there but a cup of hot chocolate. Steam was rising from the cup. Carefully he picked up the cup its warm spreading through his hands. He took a tentative slip nearly burning his tongue. It tasted heavenly just what he needed. The Marauders had always brought him hot chocolate after a full moon. A faint smile was gracing his lips as he took the cup inside and closed the door.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

James was pissed. More than pissed he was furious. How dare he?! He would so strangle Snape. Harry had come to him after today's defense lesson. He knew that Remus was still not feeling well and had taken the day off. But he had never imagined that Snape would be his stand-in. Harry had complained about how horrible the lesson had been. That Snape had completely ignored what they said and had taken on a theme they wouldn't reach till the end of the school year. Werewolves. It was obvious that Snape had to use this chance to go against Remus. James gritted his teeth. He hoped that none of the students would make the connection. But just like him and his friends some of them would find out at some point. The first probably Hermione. It could lead to Remus being fired and that was something he could not allow to happen. If the parents of the students started to hate Remus, he would take the blame and probably even belief their biased words. James hit the wall with his fist full force. He ignored the dull ache. The pain helped him clear his head. He released a deep breath. Calming himself. He would do everything in his power to protect his friend.

Silently he made his way down the stairs till he reached the dungeons. No sunlight reached here only the flaming torches gave light. He knew the way towards the office like the back of his hand. He knew every corner every secret passage inside this castle. He took a deep breath letting his anger wash away. Anger would only be hindrance during this confrontation. Without knocking he threw the door open with a loud bang. Stepping into Snapes office as if he owned it. He knew that it would make Snape furious with him.

"What do you think you're doing!" Just as James had expected Snape growled at him. James walked into the office purposely ignoring Snapes outburst and sat on the dark green armchair. If looks could kill he would already be buried six feet under. "Get out!" Snape seethed as he pointed his pale finger towards the still open door.

"Don't think so!" James said in a awfully chipper tone. Snapes left eye twitched angrily. Just like back during their Hogwarts years. "I've heard about your defense lessons..." James said in a too calm tone. He knew that he had to be careful he didn't want to lose control of his emotions. It could end quiet disastrous. Luckily here were no windows which could shatter.

"So?" Snape asked annoyed. He had his arms crossed as he glared at the unwanted intruder. James shook his head with a sigh and stood up. He looked Snape straight in the eyes. "So are you just plain stupid or are you so keen on getting the job as professor for defense against the dark arts?" James drawled as he pulled his wand and locked the office door.

Snapes eyes became slits as he regarded him. Disdain was obvious in his features. He didn't even grace James with an answer to his question. "I would be careful, Petterson!" A clear threat were underlining his words.

"Oh I am so scared!" James said with a laugh and an eye-roll. He really wasn't scared. Even though he was in the poisonous snakes lair he felt no fear. He studied Snape as he stood in front of him. He looked older and bitterer than he remembered. Life had never been easy on him. James sighed. "Just stop it, all right? You can hate and blame James Potter as much as you want but leave other people out of it. Especially Harry and Remus!"

James knew what was coming next. Snape hated, absolutely hated being reminded of the past. He felt the wand tip pressed against his throat. "Shut it, Petterson!" Snape hissed. He sounded so much like a snake that James had to suppress a chuckle. Laughing in this situation would only make it so much worse. "People told me that since the day I could talk but has it worked? ... no!" James commented with a smirk. He became serious again. "Just leave Remus alone!" He stared intently at Snape. It seemed to have been the last straw for Snape.

"Stop butting into my business! Get out! Get out of Hogwarts! And take that worthless half breed with you!" Snape as good as screamed. He was glaring worse than ever at James.

"Worthless and in just what way is he worthless?!" James knew that he was slowly stepping into dangerous territory and he knew that he could lose the lid on his temper which he did not want. Even though he knew that he would and could not tolerate any insults towards his friends when they were not there to defend themselves.

"You know why, Petterson! He's nothing but a filthy half breed! A menace for society! Something which shouldn't be allowed to exist! Shouldn't be allowed to breath! Something like him Should never be allowed near other people! And most definitely shouldn't be allowed to teach!" Snape was glaring furiously at him. His coal black eyes mirroring hate. James fought hard to control his emotions. He wasn't allowed to strangle him. He imagined Lilys face in his head. She would be greatly disappointed in him if he picked an even bigger fight with Snivellus. He was not allowed to curse him or glue him to the ceiling. Even though he was definitely tempted. He breathed in calmly and though of his lovely wife. It helped him hold back the anger regarding Snapes words against his friend.

"He is just as human as you and me." He said evenly as he looked towards Snape. "But I think that is not the issue at hand. Rather it is the fact that he is a marauder and James Potters friend." James officially signed himself on the list of suicidal people as he said those words.

"Don't you dare!" Snape growled as he pressed his wand tip deeper into James skin. James raised his hand and enclosed his fingers around Snapes wand. Slowly he pushed the wand away from his throat. His other hand had tightly enclosed his own wand. He held it ready to draw at any sign of real mortal danger. "You've grown up even less than James Potter. Hate is not the key to happiness." The last sentence was said softly almost kindly towards the potion professor. James was suprised at himself. He really started to think that he was in a parallel universe. Him being kind to Snivellus. Just weird. James shook his head getting back to the issue at hand. "Anyways back to the original issue. You will stop interfering with their business and maybe then I will stop interfering with yours!" He released his hand which was still holding onto Snapes wand. Before Snape could utter another hateful word or curse him he turned around and walked towards the door. His hand was already on the doorknob when he turned toward him once more and looked Snape directly into his coal black eyes.

"No matter how much you've done for the order if you hurt those under my protection in any way there will be consequences." James said. The threat clearly resounding with every word. He knew that he had confused Snape with his knowledge of his involvement in the order but he needed to get the point across. "So Just stay out of their way." With that said James unlocked the door and stepped outside. He closed the door quietly and quickly made his way back up towards the brighter parts of Hogwarts.

Remus every bone still hurt. Since he had woken up this morning his body had been in pain. After his transformation last night it was no wonder. He had lain in bed all day. The covers drawn up till his nose. Even turning around hurt. He never realized how much strain the transformation alone put on his body. Usually he only felt the wounds he had inflicted on himself. He had slept for most of the day and now he was unable to fall asleep again. He might grab a book the only problem was his book shelf was on the other side of the room and standing up hurt. So he was left with doing nothing. He stared at the old stone ceiling feeling frustrated. A knock sounded on the door and before he could even answer the door burst open. Jamie Petterson stepped inside his office in his hand a cup from which steam rose.

"Yo, Remus!" He said with a grin. Remus struggled to sit up and Jamie came to his aid; helping him sit up. "Thanks" he smiled faintly at Jamie. "No problem, here!" He pressed the cup into Remus hands. It was hot chocolate. Thankfully he drank it. Chocolate always helped ease his discomfort. Jamie grabbed himself the chair near his desk and sat down next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked concern evident in his voice.

"Like a hundred Hippogriffs stomped all over me but better than in the past" Remus said with a small wistful smile. "At least this time you're not covered in blood and bandages.." Jamie mumbled underneath his breath. Remus had almost missed the words had he not listened closely. "What?" Remus asked hoping for some kind of confirmation that he had just heard what he thought he heard. It sounded as if he had seen Remus after a full moon before.

"Nothing" Jamie grinned at him. "So do you think you will be able to leave this room tomorrow?" Remus shook his head.

"I doubt it. Why? Is something important going on tomorrow?" Remus asked oblivious. Jamie looked at him as if he had just told him the world was going to end. "What?" Remus asked again. Jamie groaned.

"You've really haven't changed" He said with an eye roll and a laugh.

"I'm not going to ask a third time" Remus said with a slightly annoyed huff.

"Really now Remus! How can you not know what's going on tomorrow?!" Remus didn't grace him with an answered and just continued to drink his hot chocolate.

"Tomorrow is the Quidditch match! Gryffindor v. Hufflepuff! Seriously you...!" Now that he said it he remembered. He had heard quite a few students complain about the Slytherins who somehow managed not having to play tomorrow. I think they said something about an accident during practice. Malfoy was running around with his arm bandaged.

"It's Harrys first match of the season!" Jamie said with a broad grin.

"Are they really going to play during this weather?" Remus asked worried as he looked out of the window. It was raining heavily. It looked like a storm was coming.

Jamie nodded. He as well had a troubled expression on his face as he looked out towards the window into the dark sky. Remus watched him for a few seconds. He really resembled James and not only in looks but also in behavior.

"Isn't dinner starting in a few minutes?" Remus asked after his eyes fell onto the clock hanging over the fire place near the window.

"Oh shit!" Jamie jumped up "If I am late again she will kill me!" Both of them knew about whom he was talking. Professor Minerva McGonagall. "It was good talking to you!" He said quickly as he hastily stood up. Remus nodded. He quickly ran out of the room silently closing the door behind him. Remus carefully lay back down again trying not to put too much strain on his hurting body. All of a sudden his door opened once again. The head of Jamie peered inside.

"Don't let anyone tell you that your worthless!" He exclaimed with a broad grin before he disappeared and closed the door once again. He left a slightly puzzled Remus behind.

Crookshanks was as annoyed as a cat could be. Really now did it have to rain today?! He was just doing the rounds at the border of his territory when the first droplets fell from the sky. Wonderful everything just seemed to have gone downhill. Now even his fur was wet. He like most other cats was no fan of water. Another thing damping his cat spirits was the fact that he was still unable to catch the bloody not-rat. He was a prized hunter yet that bloody not-rodent just kept slipping through his paws. He had promised the black dog to help. By catching the not-rat traitor he was able to help protect his bushy haired human girl. He liked her. She was the first human he had liked since a long time. She was his, just like her friends were his whether they liked it or not. He even liked the funny red haired human who always screamed at him. The only thing that he could not stand was his protection of the not-rat. He couldn't understand it. The rain got heavier. With a low hiss he canceled the continuation of his rounds. Quickly he made his way back inside the giant stone building. He started licking his fur. Cleaning it very thoroughly. A lot of humans packed in thick fabrics and wearing a lot red and gold and yellow passed him on their way outside. After he was satisfied with his cleaning he made his way back up towards the warm and comfy place where he slept. The place where the not-rat was running around. He would give another try hunting the not-rodent. With his head and tail held high he walked through the corridors.

"They should really equip these with seat heaters..." Sirius complained. He was once again in disguise. Looking like any other woman wearing a warm winter coat. A red and gold scarf wrapped around her neck. Even with the heavy rain the Quidditch stands were packed. James just rolled his eyes at his best friends complains. They were currently sharing an umbrella, which was obviously also red and gold. A lot of students were looking at them curiously wondering who the woman at their teachers side was. Many probably though that she was his wife. They were not sitting together with the rest of the professors in the stands for the staff. They were sitting in the last row of the stand filled with students in red and gold. The umbrella protected them from the worst of the rain. but it didn't protect them from the cold wind. The warm coats and scarf's and the heating charm didn't protect them completely from the horrible weather. The students around them were chatting animatedly. It was loud and obviously packed. Sirius hadn't realized how much he had missed this. It helped him feel alive. Quidditch always pumped excitement through his veins. He loved the energy created during the moments when you fly through the sky or watch the player rush past you. He and James really needed to play another game of Quidditch together he thought with a small nostalgic smile on his lips.

"It's starting!" James excited voice penetrated his thoughts. Immediately Sirius shifted attention towards the muddy ground of the pitch. The Hufflepuffs entered the pitch first accompanied by loud cheers of their supporters. Their bright yellow uniforms were the complete opposite of this dark, gloomy and grey weather. Both he and James knew that the Hufflepuff team this year was pretty strong. In their opinion however the Gryffindor team was even stronger. They were clapping and screaming just as loudly as the student when the Gryffindor team entered the pitch. Red and gold flags raised by the students were fighting against the wind was cries of Gryffindor were echoing through the pitch.

The two captains shook hands and the whistle of Madame Hooch was blown. The sound nearly went under in the downpour. The teams kicked off into the sky. Sirius watched Harry soaring through the sky. He was circling the pitch while fighting against the icy wind and the cold rain. Out of the corner of his eye he saw James watching his sons every move. He was worried Sirius could tell. Whenever James was worried he got lost in though. He started brooding. Sirius suppressed the urge to reassure James. It wouldn't help and he would probably be ignored. Both of them knew how difficult and dangerous flying during a storm could be. They had learned it the hard way and he really hoped that Harry wouldn't have to learn it that way. He really didn't want to remember the incident.

Even the commentary nearly went under in the storm. He could only hear a few parts. " Hufflepuff has the Quaffle ... Wood saves... Angelina Jonson scores ..." He barely managed to make out the board counting the points. Gryffindor was in the lead but if Harry didn't catch the snitch soon the game would get harder and harder. He returned his attention back towards the actual game. The players were already drenched to the bones. One of the Weasley twins had just saved a Gryffindor chaser from a Bludger. They shot it towards the Hufflepuffs who barely managed to dodge. To his and James horror the other Bludger went straight towards Harry. Harry didn't notice the incoming ball thanks to the bad weather and the beaters were unable to reach him in time. As if he somehow sensed the incoming danger Harry turned his head and saw the Bludger. He barely managed to dodge and both Sirius and James let out a breath of relief. A wave of cheers erupted from the students around them as Gryffindor made another goal. Sirius and James had been too busy watching Harry to notice.

Two Gryffindor chasers closely followed by the Hufflepuffs flew past the stand. Following the flow of the game was hard and not for the first time Sirius cursed the weather. Harry was still circling the field but seemed unable to catch sight of the snitch. This weather was a real pain in the ass. Sirius was getting frustrated. Didn't anybody else notice that Harry was unable to see anything with those glasses. Nobody had thought of giving those glasses a water reflecting charm or something. Not only was Harry lighter than Diggory but now he was even unable to see a damn thing during this storm. Madame Hoochs whistle invaded the sound of the roaring storm. Gryffindors captain seemed to have called for a time out. Sirius had forgotten his name it was something with tree he believed. The teams landed in the mud and gathered around their captains. Harry was gesturing towards his glasses with an annoyed expression. Hermione left the stands and rushed onto the pitch towards the Gryffindor team. She stopped next to Harry. As it seemed she had put a charm on Harrys glasses who grinned thankfully at her. Sirius didn't need to guess to know what kind of charm she had placed onto the glasses. Finally Harry would be able to see normally. James had to remind him to give the second Remus one big hug as thanks.

The game resumed and the players took off into the stormy sky once again. Harry had started to resume his flying in circles over the pitch. All of a sudden he went into a dive. Sirius watched him intently. It seemed as if he had seen the snitch. He was flying fast his hand outstretched as if he could grab the small fluttering gold ball any second. Lightning struck and lightened up the dark sky. It blinded Harry momentarily and he lost sight of the snitch. Sirius gave a frustrated growl. It had been so damn close too. Beside him James probably thought the same thing. At that moment Diggory went into a dive. It seemed as if he had caught sight of the snitch this time. A few curse words left Sirius lips. Harry immediately started to chase Diggory. Harry was slowly starting to overtake him and getting closer and closer to the snitch. His hand was already outstretched.

At that moment he felt it. That familiar coldness. "Dementors..." He whispered the words horror struck. He couldn't suppress the quivers that shook his body. James head whipped towards him. He saw fear in his eyes but not fear for himself. Fear for him. James was afraid for him. "Harry!" Somebody cried and it was not a cry of encouragement. It was a cry of fear. Both Sirius and James head whipped around looking up towards Harry. A hoard of almost a hundred Dementors were floating in the sky directly in front of Harry. Sirius was paralyzed. He was unable to move a single muscle as the coldness crept inside of him. Fear. After thirteen years of imprisonment with only madness and Dementors as company he feared them. He didn't want to relive his worst memories again. He watched with horror as Harry lost consciousness and fell of his nimbus. It felt like he was trapped and unable to move. Harry fell towards the ground. No! Harry was not allowed to be hurt. No! No!

Frantically he turned towards James only to find his seat empty. Slightly panicky he turned towards the field to see James rush towards Harry on his broom. He had pulled out his broom as soon as he had seen his son lose consciousness. Sirius saw the desperation in the way James urged his broom to fly faster. He swallowed his fear and locked it away in a place where it could not escape. He pulled out his own broom and took off into the sky after James.

The wind was pulling at him trying to shove him in another direction. The rain hitting him felt like a thousand small bullets piercing his skin. His hands were slowly losing all warmth. He ignored his discomfort and urged his old broom to go faster. He was still too far away to help either Harry or James. James had gone into a dive after the quickly falling Harry. James was flying just behind Harry his hand outstretched. Only a few centimeters and he would be able to grab Harrys feet. Only a little more. James gave his broom one more push and his hand grabbed hold of Harrys ankle. James broom jerkily lost a few feet of air with the sudden extra weight. The sudden movement loosened James grip on his broom and James hand slipped. James lost hold of the broom and he fell of his broom. Sirius screamed. He was almost there. James couldn't fall. Just as James was about to fall to the ground he managed to grab a hold of his broom with his free hand. He was hanging there holding onto the broom only with his slowly going numb hand. It was the only thing stopping him and Harry from falling. The wind was playing with them as if they were nothing more than a toy. Sirius finally reached them his hand outstretched trying to help haul James back on his broom. James hand slipped the strain becoming too much. He lost hold of his broom and they fell. An anguished cry tore from Sirius throat as he dived after them. The wind felt as if it was cutting his skin but he didn't care. He saw James grapping Harry and hugging him close as they fell. He had turned around so that he would be the one to hit the ground first while Harry would land atop of him. Sirius felt terror size his heart and he heard an endless chant of no roaring in his head.

With a sickening thud they landed on the ground. "No! no, no, no..." Sirius chanted as he dived towards the ground. At the last moment he jumped off of his broom and rolled onto the rain soaked earth. He didn't care that his broom might be broken. He didn't care that he was covered in mud. He didn't care that almost the whole school was watching as he frantically scrambled towards Harry and James. Both were laying still and unmoving in the mud. Harry was laying on top of James his head resting on James chest. "Harry! Wake up! Harry!" He tried shaking the boy awake when that didn't work he slapped him across the cheek. Harry remained unconscious but Sirius could make out a faint groan. His chest was steadily rising and falling. Harry was alive and breathing. Sirius treaded turning towards James. He was afraid to have lost him again. He started shaking him roughly. "James! James! Stop it open your eyes! Prongs!" He pleaded when the shaking didn't wake him up. He slapped James across the cheek. It looked like he was not breathing. Oh god he couldn't lose him again. He had just gotten him back. "Don do this to me again, Prongs!" He slapped him again. He felt like he was back inside the destroyed house trying to fruitlessly wake a dead James. He had looked almost just like now. So lifeless and still. "James!" He called desperately as he tried again and again to wake him. He wouldn't survive if he had lost him again.

Somebody grabbed him from behind and tried to drag him away from James. He wouldn't leave James side. He fought tooth and nail against whoever was holding him. He didn't see who was holding him back his eyes were solely focused on James still form. He continued struggling and the person was cursing quiet profoundly behind him. He saw barley saw Lily appear next to James holding his hand. She was almost invisible. She was crying but she was smiling a faint but reassuring smile at him. It was the last thing he saw before his vision became black and he lost consciousness.

_'James barely avoided the Bludger that seemingly came out of nowhere. Even over the thunder of the storm raging around him he could hear the profound curses of the Slytherin beater. He smirked. The rain hadn't stopped since the beginning of the game. Slytherin versus Gryffindor was always one of the most anticipated games of the season. The Quaffle was safely held under his arm as he soared towards the Slytherin goal posts. Two Slytherin chaser closed in on him. He was trapped between them as they bumped into his broom to make him lose his course. James couldn't resist the smirk growing on his face if they liked to play rough they would get rough. All of a sudden he let his broom drop a few feet lower. Before the confused Slytherin chaser could follow him a Bludger came flying their way. They scattered as they tried avoid the dangerous ball. James raised his speed. He had known without looking that Sirius would be there. "Thanks, Padfoot!" He called even if Sirius hadn't heard him he understood. Sirius was grinning holding his bat tightly. He was almost at the goal post when the annoying chaser returned. James rolled his eyes. "McG!" He roared over and threw the ball over to his female teammate. Marigold Grace McGonagall. The niece of their beloved transfiguration professor Minerva McGonagall and their team captain. During this heavy rain the balls were slippery and one had to make sure to pass as perfectly as possible or else one could easily miss and give Slytherin a chance for a counterattack. She caught it easily and turned towards the goalpost. She threw the Quaffle and the keeper was unable to block it. Another goal for Gryffindor. They high-fived. He could hear Sirius triumphant roar over the noise of the storm. He chuckled as he flew back towards his side of the field. His best mate was always loud. That was probably never going to change. They were leading so strongly that even if Slytherin caught the snitch they would still manage to win. Even with the bad weather James was in high spirits._

_The only problem was that Slytherins play got dirtier and dirtier. They fouled almost all the time. It was worse than in any other game before. Slytherin hadn't expected to be so far behind point wise during this horrid weather and it was seriously pissing them off. They had hit more Bludgers towards the Gryffindor players than James could count. Gryffindors two beaters had a lot of hard work. During this game Sirius had protected James from more Bludgers than during any other game. James knew even though Sirius was trying to hide it that his left arm was hit. He knew this because he knew Sirius movements and right now the movement of his left arm was slower than usual. He prayed for their seeker to find the snitch before Slytherin found out about the injury. They would target Sirius._

_He stole the ball from the Slytherin chaser and he faintly heard his curses as he soared past him. Two Slytherin chaser were tailing him and he knew that he shouldn't let them come too close. They would try to foul him. They had already kicked his poor broom enough times during this game. McG was also being tailed by a Slytherin chaser but he was still not as close as his two annoying pursuers were. He passed the ball over to her and he used the chance to look around the pitch to asset the situation. With all the heavy rain obscuring his vision it was not easy. Their seeker was still only circling the pitch and the Slytherin seeker was doing the same. Their keeper looked slightly bored but still alert for any balls coming his way. If any ball would come his way. McG had passed over to McDonald who scored easily. In the sky flying over him Sirius was cheering loudly as he deflected a Bludger coming his way. It was that moment he saw the Slytherin beater Mulciber flying towards Sirius from behind. The beater was red in the face and James saw how his hands were gripping his bat tightly. He looked like he wanted to murder somebody. "Sirius!" He called trying to warn him but his voice went under in the booming thunder of the storm. "Shit!" He cursed as he soared towards Sirius. He suspected what the Slytherin was planning and he didn't like it one bit. The only thing in his mind was protecting Sirius. He knew why his friends called him a mother hen. He was a tad overprotective. _

_Mulciber got into position to strike a still oblivious Sirius in the head with his beaters bat. "Sirius!" James roared again. Just as Mulciber swung James gave his broom one more push and flew from underneath in between the bat and Sirius, who had turned around when he heard James call his name. The bat connected with James shoulder sending blinding pain through his body. He screwed his eyes shut. He heard Sirius mad roar as he lost hold of his broom and fell. _

_A wet hand grabbed hold of his own and he saw Sirius holding onto him preventing him from falling. Sirius looked determined not to let go. James knew that Sirius would probably lose his hold of his broom if he continued to hold onto him. His balance was a mess thanks to the extra weight and Sirius would then fall as well. James looked up towards Sirius and shook his head. "You'll fall too! Let go, Padfoot!" James thundered. His shoulder was hurting quiet badly. He had been hit by the Bludger in order to protect his friend not to let him fall alongside of him. Sirius frantically shook his head. In his eyes fear shone. It was not the first time James would fall of his broom but something seemed different for Sirius this time. James would not let his friend fall with him. With a cocky grin he released his hold on Sirius hand. Now only Sirius was holding onto James. He felt his hand slip through Sirius wet fingers till Sirius lost hold of him._

_An anguished cry tore from Sirius throat. James was lost in the sensation of falling. He closed his eyes. The oath he had made two years ago in second year really fitted him. It didn't matter if he got injured if it protected his friends. He would even die in order to protect his brothers and those he held dear.' _


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N: This is the shortest chapter yet. I didn't want to prolong it. Thanky you very much for the reviews up till now :) **

Chapter 9

_'James body felt like a hoard of hippogriffs had run over him repeatedly. He had just woken up and he was already in pain. His cheeks were also stinging quiet a lot. With quiet an effort he managed to pry his eyes open. Only to close them again when the brightness was blinding him. He opened them again and waited till his eyes had adjusted. The ceiling looked really familiar even without his glasses. He bet that he was laying in the hospital wing once again. A throbbing pain was pulsing in his right shoulder. He faintly groaned. He used his left hand to check his nightstand for his glasses. He found them surprisingly without a crack. Putting them on with only one hand was harder than it seemed. He looked around and couldn't suppress the small smile that overtook his features. On his bed three people were resting. On his left side Remus was laying asleep resting on top of his newest book. He hadn't read a single page as it seemed because the same page he had read yesterday was open. Next to Remus near his feet Peter was laying with his head on his blanket. He was drooling. James wrinkled his nose. He looked towards the right and was greeted by a mob of shaggy black hair. Sirius was resting near his shoulder. He was asleep and his face was hidden by his black hair. His hand was clutching James wrist as if to make sure that he still had a pulse. He must have scared him quiet badly. He raised his uninjured arm carefully as not to bump into Remus and wake him up. He pated Sirius head. Sirius made some sort of grumbling noise but stayed asleep. James smirked and started ruffling through Sirius hair with full force. Sirius woke up with a start and released his grip on James wrist. He must have startled him quiet badly because Sirius leaned too far backward on his chair. He lost his balance and crashed onto the floor. He yelped. James chuckled. _

_"You all right Padfoot?" Sirius groaned as he stood up. "Yes, thanks a lot Prongs!" He said annoyed but he sounded more relieved than anything else. _

_"I think we should be asking you that question." A voice said from his left. Remus had woken up as well and looked at him skeptically and slightly worried. Peter nodded along with him. Remus stared intently at him. "So are you feeling okay?" _

_James grinned ignoring the dull ache. "I'm jolly good!" _

_Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't lie Prongs!" James sighed. His friends saw straight through him just like always and he wouldn't have it any other way. _

_"Fine. My shoulder hurts the rest is bearable." Remus looked at him not truly believing what James was saying. "All right my body feels as if a hoard of angry hippogriffs had run over it!" James conceded with a huff._

_"Well you did crash from quiet a height." Peter stated. Sirius winced barely noticeable and Remus stepped onto Peters foot. _

_"Ouch!" Peter yelped. Remus sent him a look that clearly said to avoid that topic. _

_"That's true Pete." James said with a chuckle. _

_"How can you laugh?" Sirius asked his voice sounding strange. He was looking down and James was unable to read his expression. He looked at Sirius slightly puzzled. _

_"What do you mean?" James asked. "Don't I always laugh?" He said with a grin and amusement dancing in his eyes. Sirius looked up. James had at least expected some sort of smile but no Sirius expression looked grave and serious. James looked towards Remus in confusion. Remus just shook his head and nodded towards Sirius signaling James that the one explaining would be Sirius. Remus had enough of trying to make Sirius see reason. It would now be James job._

_"How can you laugh after you could have died?!" Sirius whispered. Anger was lacing his words. James looked slightly flabbergasted. He knew that he couldn't turn towards Remus for help. He had made it clear that it was between Sirius and him. It wouldn't help to ask Peter. He probably didn't even have a clue as to what was going on. _

_"Padfoot?" James asked hesitantly._

_"DON'T ever do something like that again!" Sirius glared at him. "Don't throw your life away to protect mine!" James stared at Sirius for a moment. The irony of the situation was amusing to say the least. Usually James was the one lecturing Sirius for protecting James more than himself. Sirius did it regularly like jumping in front of curses and bludgers. _

_"You realize that this is sounding really ironic." James said with a raised eyebrow. "You would do the same for me! And I will always do the same for you! I made the oath to protect and I will fulfill it!" He stared straight into Sirius eyes. His expression softened when he saw the fear still shining in Sirius eyes. "But I promise to be more careful next time." He said with a small soft smile. James knew that there was more. It was not the only reason why Sirius was distressed. _

_"It's my fault!" Sirius choked out. His expression carried guilt and pain. James could hear Remus sigh next to him. "If I had seen the bastard! If I had held onto more tightly!" James expression darkened."If I-" Without really thinking about it he hit Sirius on top of his head. Efficiently stopping Sirius rant._

_"Shut it, Padfoot! Stop it with the what ifs!" James grabbed Sirius chin and made him look straight into his eyes. "This was not your fault for Merlins sake! Did you swing the bloody beaters bat?! No! Did you let go of my Hand? No! I was the one who let go! Are you at fault for this shit weather?! No! And you're most certainly not at fault for Slytherins dirty play!"_

_"But if-!" James glare stopped Sirius from continuing his protest. "No buts! It was not your fault!" James said once again. Sirius nodded and smiled sheepishly towards James. Remus smiled at James. James didn't have to guess in order to know that Remus had tried to make Sirius see that he was not in any way at fault and had not succeeded. _

_"Anyone want a chocolate frog?" Peter asked holding the sweets out to his friends. He had already eaten one. Chocolate was smeared around his mouth. They stared at him thrown off by his offer which was completely out of context before they started laughing.'_

Harry stared at the dark ceiling. It had been a few hours ago that he had woken up in the infirmary to the worried faces of his two best friends and the whole Quidditch team. They had brought bad news. They had lost the match. The first Quidditch game he had lost. It was his fault that the team lost. His broom was destroyed. His beloved broom was broken in half. It was one of his first real presents he had ever received. It had become some sort of friend and now it was destroyed.

The worst however was that professor Petterson had yet to wake up. His friends had told him in quiet voices what had happened. Petterson had protected him with his body and therefore gotten the brunt of the fall. They had been lucky that the ground had been softer thanks to the heavy rain. He had three cracked ribs, another broken and a slight concussion whereas Harry had not even a scratch on him. They had been lucky that the ground had been softer thanks to the heavy rain. Still madam Pomfrey did not allow him to leave the infirmary and stuffed him full with chocolate. He looked over to the bed next to him. Professor Petterson was laying there asleep. He was laying there so still and silent. So unlike his usual self. Were it not for the steady rise and fall of his chest one might have thought he was dead. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't know why professor Petterson would go so far for him. He didn't understand it at all. Was he really worth getting injured over. After all it was not like he was his son. He was only another student. Harry sighed and pulled the blanket a little tighter around himself. It was colder in the hospital wing during the night. Harry turned around facing away from his professor and facing towards the door of the hospital wing. If he looked at the still form of his professor any longer guilt and sadness would shallow him whole.

It didn't help that he had realized who the woman screaming was. He had found out who the woman screaming when he got too close to the dementors was. It was his mother. He had imagined her voice a million times before. But never in that context. He had never wanted to hear her last moments. How she begged Voldemord to spare him. It was a heartbreaking sound. He never wanted to hear the despair in her voice. He only ever wanted to hear her laughter, her happy voice, her soothing voice. Heck he would even love to hear her annoyed and angry voice. He missed her. Hell he had even imagined her ghost. The times he had dreamed of her and of his father were endless. He missed them almost every day. The dreams barley soothing his longing. He had gotten pretty good at hiding his longing for his parents over the years but it was still there. With a small sad sigh he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Just as he was about to fall asleep the door let out a loud creak. Harry cracked one eye open. A huge black blur had entered the hospital wing. Harry wasn't wearing his glasses so the whole world looked quiet blurry to him. The huge black shape walked into the room. With every step it took the faint sound of something hitting the floor reached Harrys ears. It sounded like claws hitting the stone floor. It was that moment that it turned what seemed to be its head towards Harry. Even though he saw them blurry he recognized those eyes staring at him. Storm grey eyes. The grim. Harry screwed his eyes shut tightly. Not again. The grim an omen of death. What was it doing here? Had it come to take him to the other side. Harry heard as the grim walked past his bed and towards his neighbors. Maybe it wasn't even there for him. A cold shiver ran done his spine. Professor Petterson. No that was not possible. Madame Pomfrey had said that he would be all right. The grim was not there to take Jamie Petterson away from the world of the living. Harry felt fear creep through him. He was afraid to turn around. A voice sounding very much like Hermione penetrated the fog of fear. It told him in a stern voice to snap out of it. Something like a dog of death was nothing but a myth. He took a deep breath and turned around towards his professor. Slowly he opened his eyes. He came face to face with nothing more than Pettersons still form. No sign of the grim. Harry let out a breath of relief. It had probably only been his imagination. Harry closed his eyes once more and this time managed to fall asleep. Unknown to him the "grim" was hiding beneath his bed.

Remus was sitting on his couch huddled in a warm blanket grading the essays of his second year students. He was still not feeling all that well but at least better than during the lat two days. He felt that something was off but he had yet to find out what. He had stayed inside his living quarters for the last few days. Yesterday the Quidditch game Jamie had told him about had taken place. He still had no clue what happened during the match and who won. Now he realized what was off and so weird. Jamie had not yet visited him. It was weird because he had thought he would visit him after the match and tell him the results. It's not like he promised or anything. Still it was weird that he had not visited him yet. A knock sounded on his door.

"Enter!" Remus called and he expected Jamie to walk through the door. Instead Severus Snape walked through the door. A look of disdain etched across his pale features. In his hand he was holding a vial filled with a disgusting looking potion.

"Hello Severus." Remus said in a neutral voice. Snape didn't return his greeting. Remus hadn't expected him to. Snape walked over towards him and pressed the vial into his hands.

"Seems like your watchdog is out cold" An evil smirk was gracing his features. Remus looked at him puzzled. He had no clue as to what he was talking about. "Watchdog?" Remus asked. If so Snapes smirk got wider and more evil. Remus looked at him skeptically. He didn't like that expression on Snapes face. Snape didn't grace him with an answer. He turned around dramatically and headed towards the door. Remus looked at the potion in his hand.

"Watch it, Potter!" Snape hissed. Remus head whipped towards the door. Harry had run into professor Snape as he was about to leave. For one short moment Remus had imagined that it had been James Snape had talked to. He had also always called James Potter. He never understood how someone could fill a surname with so much hate.

"Sorry, professor." Harry said relatively politely. Remus was impressed. James had never managed to do even this much. Snape let out an annoyed huff and left through the door. Harry stuck his tongue out towards the potions professors turned back. Remus chuckled. Well maybe he was more like his dad than he thought. Harry heard his chuckle and looked towards him slightly embarrassed. Once again Remus was painfully reminded just how much Harry resembled his father. Expect for Lilys emerald eyes.

"What can I do for you, Harry?" Remus asked. He pushed the feeling of longing for his friends and the old days aside. Harry looked slightly uncomfortable and he was fidgeting slightly. Remus smiled kindly. He couldn't help to feel adoration for the child of his best friend.

"Sit down, Harry." Remus patted the empty space next to him on the couch. Harry sat down with a small sigh. He looked slightly pale and tired. He didn't like it. Remus felt a surge of protective instinct rise. "What's wrong Harry?"

Harrys expressive emerald eyes bore into his. "Why am I so prone to fainting when a dementor comes near? Is it because I am weaker than others? Why?" Remus had expected anything but this question.

"You're not weaker than others. You've just..." Remus voice faltered slightly. How could he say that this boy had endured more pain than others. He was only thirteen years old. " You've had more painful memories than others. Dementors let us relive our most painful memories."

"Is that why I hear her?" Harry whispered. His voice sounded so unbelievable sad. Remus put his hand on Harrys shoulder and squeezed comfortingly.

"Hear who?" He asked. A part of him feared the answer.

"My mum." Harrys voice shook. "I hear her last moments. H-How Voldemord murders her." Remus felt as if someone had sucked all the air out of his lungs. Lily oh god. No.

"Why did they have to come to the game?" Harrys voice sounded bitter.

"They are getting hungry..." Remus answered distracted. His thoughts were still with the fact that Harry remembered Lilys death. Maybe even James. So it took him a little while to register the words Harry had just said. "Wait-What?!" He tried and failed to keep his voice calm. "Dementors showed up at the game?!"

Harry looked at him confused. "You weren't there? And you haven't heard about it?"

"I've been stuck inside here for the last few days." Remus commented dryly. Worry was eating him from the inside out. But if Madame Pomfrey allowed him to leave the hospital wing he should be physically fine. Harry sighed.

"To put it simply. They showed up, I fainted and fell." A certain bitterness against himself could be heard in his voice. Remus could take care of Harrys misplaced self loathing later. Right now all he cared about was whether or not he was all right. "Are you all right? You're not injured or anything? No concussion?" Harry smiled but it held no real emotion in it.

"Not even a scratch." Remus let out a breath of relief. "I was not the one catching the brunt of the fall." Remus looked slightly puzzled towards him. "What do you mean?"

Harry looked down. His messy hair partly hiding his eyes. "Professor Petterson is in the hospital wing." Harry said in a quiet guilt ridden voice. "He tried to stop me from falling but I dragged him down with me."

Remus was startled that would explain why Jamie hadn't visited him. The worry for Harry had been replaced by worry for Jamie. He didn't know him all that well but still he was acting like Remus was a friend and a human being even after finding out about his problem. He had visited him after the full so now it was his turn to visit him.

"It's my fault." Harry almost whispered. Anger was lacing his words. Remus shook his head vehemently. "It's not your fault!" Remus denied strongly.

"No it is!" Harry insisted. "Because I am so weak towards those dementors!" Remus had the urge to shake Harry out of his misplaced guilt. Just like they had to with Sirius in the irretrievable past.

"Harry James Potter!" In the back of Remus mind a voice whispered that it should have been James instead of him scolding Harry. "It is not your fault! It is the fault of the dementors! You couldn't have done anything!" Remus was tempted to hug the boy close but something held him back. Maybe guilt for being unable to be there for the boy. Harry hung his head and didn't answer him. Remus reached out to touch Harrys shoulder comfortingly. Harrys head turned towards him and those emerald eyes watched his every move. Just like with his mother it seemed as if they could look straight into his soul.

"Professor, you chased away the dementors back in the Hogwarts express.", Harry stated. Remus somehow knew where this was going and he didn't like it very much.

"Yes, I did." A certain light had filled Harrys eyes and Remus heart thumped painfully. He had seen that light more than once in James eyes when he had come up with another brilliant and often dangerous plan. He doubted that he could refuse Harry anything.

"How? Can you teach me? Please!" He had suspected that this was Harrys objective from the start. Remus knew that Harry could be just as stubborn as his parents. Still he had to at least try and talk him out of it. Remus sighed. "Harry, that is advanced magic and potentially dangerous..."

"Please?" Harry asked." If they come again I need to be able to defend myself. I don't want anybody else to get hurt" Harry looked at him with those big vulnerable puppy dog eyes and Remus just knew that he couldn't refuse.

"All right!" Remus conceded. Harry immediately perked up. "But we can only start those lessons after I'm finished with the pile of work I've got left to do. It was a bad time to get ill."

Harry grinned at him. "That's all right. Thank you!" Remus smiled a small wistful smile as his gaze strayed towards the clock ticking on his wall. "Don't you have lessons right now?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh!" Harry jumped up. "Thanks a lot! Bye professor!" Harry called as he rushed out of the door.

Remus chuckled as he got up. The blanket landing on the floor. His body was still sore and hurt. It seemed it was now time to visit Jamie Petterson. Slowly he made his way out of his office into the relatively empty hallway. Only a few students were lingering in the hallways. Mostly those who were late, skipping or had free period. Quite a few students stopped him. They were asking him how he was feeling and whether or not he would resume teaching for the next lessons. When he said yes that he would he saw relief on the students faces. Quiet a lot of them were telling him how horrible the lessons with Snape had been. It didn't surprise Remus all that much. He hadn't chosen Snape for his stand in. He actually had completely forgotten about choosing anybody for stand in. He would do better next time. The walk towards the hospital took him longer than usual with all the students stopping him to ask questions. When he finally reached the hospital wing his body was nearly screaming at him to take it slower. He ignored the dull ache of his body and stepped inside of Madam Pomfreys domain. All the curtains of the beds were open and all the beds were empty. Madam Pomfrey entered with clean sheets hanging from her arms.

"Mr. Lupin what can I do for you?" She asked. She immediately noticed his paleness. Mentally she checked through the calendar. Before Remus had a chance to answer she had ushered him into one of the empty chairs.

"Madame Pomfrey! I'm fine!" She skillfully ignored his protests and pushed a vial with pain relief potion in hands. She glared at him till he drank the potion.

"Where is professor Petterson?" He asked after he had drank the bad tasting potion. Madame Pomfreys expression darkened. For a moment Remus expected the worst.

"He ran away" She said with a look of displeasure etched across her features. Remus thought he had misheard her so he asked again.

"You've heard me correctly." Madam Pomfrey said with an annoyed huff.

"He ran away?" He asked not quiet believing what he was hearing. The only people he knew who dared to run away from Madame Pomfrey were Sirius and James. Most normal and sane people were too scared of her to try and leave the hospital wing without her permission. James and Sirius had run away more than once.

"Yes! He woke up during lunch time. Immediately asking if he could leave. Of course I said no. He had a slight concussion, three cracked ribs and one broken rib! It was a miracle that the broken one hadn't punctured his lung! I healed it yesterday! Still they are sore and tender. He shouldn't be running around at all! But does anyone listen to me?! No! I went into my office to get something. When I came back he was already gone! He just got up and left! And does anybody help me get him back into bed?! No! Even Dumbledore only laughed instead of doing something! 'Poppy, just leave him be. Old habits are hard to break after all'! Ha! Am I the one with medical training or not?!" She ended her rant with an annoyed huff and with her angry eyes resting on Remus.

Remus stared owlishly at her. Momentarily dumbstruck. He hadn't seen her rant this much since his school years. Normally only James and Sirius had managed to make her lose her composure this much. He was saved from answering her when a student entered the hospital wing covered in some nasty looking boils. She immediately started fussing over the poor boy and examining the painful looking boils. Remus knew that he shouldn't feel grateful at the poor boys expenses. Still the boys timing had saved him from a uncomfortable situation. He used the chance and quietly made his exit. He shut the hospital wings doors silently behind him. He turned and quickly made his way through the corridors. Thankfully this time there were no students stopping him on the way.

He stood in front of the old wooden door surprised that the door was not closed probably. Usually it was always closed and locked. A clear sign that Jamie had not been completely present thanks to his bodies condition. "Jamie?" He called tentatively as he stepped inside of the room. The room was quiet messy. Parchments and books were covering the floor. Remus never liked such handling of books. They were something precious which should not be thrown onto the floor.

"One moment!" A muffled voice called from the bathroom. He heard a crash coming from inside. It sounded like glass breaking. He could also hear quite a few profound curses through the door. He chose to ignore them.

A moment later Jamie Petterson stepped outside of the bathroom. He was only wearing a pair of cotton trousers and his blond hair was dripping wet. He had probably just gotten out of the shower or bath. He hoped it was the latter because showering with tender rips could be quiet uncomfortable.

"Did you come here just to visit me or are you here to make sure I'm all right?" He asked with a grin.

"Actually both", Remus answered. "Madam Pomfrey didn't send you did she?" Jamie asked suspiciously. Remus chuckled and shook his head. Jamie looked relieved. It seemed he was not as unafraid of her as he made everyone believe.

"I also came to thank you" Remus said earnestly. Jamie looked at him confused and he asked: "What for?".

"For risking your life to save Harry", Remus said. He genuinely felt thankful that he had tried to protect his dead best friends son. To his surprise Jamie chuckled amused.

"Well of course I would. After it is all my duty" He stated with a lopsided smile. Remus didn't quite understand what he was talking about. The duty of being a teacher usually did not involve risking your life for one of your student. His thoughts were interrupted by a rather loud sneeze coming from Jamie.

"I'm just going to grab a shirt" He said and turned. As he turned Remus caught sight of something. Something that made his blood run cold. Without thinking his hand shoot out and grabbed Jamies wrist in an iron grip. It prevented him from moving away. His other hand enclosed his wand. He turned him around. Starting on his left shoulder blade a wide scar was running over his shoulder till his elbow. A scar made by a werewolf claw. He would recognize the wounds made by one infected with lycanthropy any time. Another smaller scar was near his right hip. He recognized these scars. He had made them. James had gotten these scars during their full moon adventures. But James was dead. It felt as if he had problems getting air into his lungs. With a shaking hand he raised his wand and pointed it at Jamie Pettersons throat. His brain couldn't come up with an explanation as to what he was seeing. Jamie Petterson looked at his wand with something akin to amusement and relief. Remus was currently feeling neither of those two emotions.

Trying to keep his voice steady he asked: "Who are you?".


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sirius was watching them with interest. He could clearly see how relieved James looked. It seemed like Moony was finally starting to piece the puzzle together. Unintentional and intentional they had given him more than enough hints. Well, or maybe not. Remus looked just plain lost and maybe scared. His wand was still pointed at James throat. If it had been anybody else he would have interrupted but he trusted Moony. Even if he didn't trust him at the moment.

He had escaped on top of the chandelier as soon as he had heard Remus opening the door. From on top of it he had the perfect view on what was happening beneath him. The old chandelier was also pretty comfortable for an over sized lamp.

"Who are you?" Remus asked and Sirius just wanted to bang his head against a wall. Moony was really supposed to be the smart one? Sirius shook his head. Maybe he was just too shocked so that was the only thing he was able to come up with. "Really now?! How blind have you become..." James muttered under his breath and Sirius had to strain his ears to catch the words.

"Well, who do you think I am?" James asked with a smirk completely unaffected by the wand pointed at him.

"You're not Jamie Petterson. If he even exist!" Remus said with narrowed eyes watching James every move. It was quiet amusing to watch actually.

"Correct and incorrect!" James said with a broad grin. "Well he certainly exists in some way since I created him but He is only a small part of me if that makes sense?" He tilted his head to the side slightly looking straight into Remus eyes. Sirius chuckled soundlessly.

"Are you Sirius Black?" Sirius barely managed to suppress a laugh this time. Really now he wouldn't use a disguise like that. And why should he duplicate James scars onto his skin. That made no sense. Remus brain was probably trying to come up with the most logical explanations, even though this one was not very logical. He probably tried to come up with an explanation not involving somebody who came back from the dead. James didn't have to hold his laughter back. He was shaking with laughter. After he had calmed down and brushed the tears of mirth out of his eyes he stated: "I can be serious when I want to be but I am not that Sirius." He smirked his eyes dancing in silent laughter. Remus didn't look very amused. "And I am no deatheater. Eating death would be slightly disturbing!" He looked up and met Sirius eyes and subtly winked towards him. Sirius grinned.

"How long are we going to play this question and answer game?" James asked sounding thoroughly amused unlike Moony. "Till I find out who you are since you're not telling me"

"Sorry. I kind of can't tell you." James said with an apologetic smile. "As much as I love breaking rules. If I were to break this one I would probably end up six feet under again and that is something I would like to avoid very much." Remus raised an eyebrow in question whereas Sirius grinned from atop the chandelier. Remus just stared at him. A few silent seconds passed buy as Remus brain processed what he had heard. Sirius was getting impatient and so was James.

"Want to get back to the question and answer game before your brain implodes?" He asked in good natured cocky voice. Remus actually glared at him.

"Show me you're true appearance!" Remus said completely ignoring James question. Not answering questions when asked was bad behavior Sirius though with a grin. They had rubbed off on Remus after all.

"Ups, busted!" James exclaimed with a laugh as he held his hands up in surrender. "Should I or would you like to perform the spell?" He asked. Remus shook his head. He would do the spell. Before he could even utter the first letter of the spell James interrupted him.

"Oh and promise me not to faint! One person already fainted at seeing me!" Sirius wanted to scream that he had not fainted from seeing him. It was all the fault of his body's condition after the years in Azkaban. He did not faint from seeing his dead best friend come back from the dead. He did not faint. He would have fainted had he come back as a brain eating Zombie. Probably. Or maybe he was a zombie which looked normal. He doubted it. But a Zombie James could be pretty useful. They could send him after Peter. But if he bit him Peter would turn into a zombie as well and a human Peter was more than enough trouble. He didn't want to think about what catastrophe a zombie Peter could cause. The end of the earth probably. He still had to ask James if he liked brains but since he hadn't eaten his he didn't thinks so. He was pretty certain that his best friend hadn't come back as a Zombie. He should ask Remus about it later on. He was certainly getting off track. He shook his head like a wet dog trying to stop his train of weird thoughts. Lily really shouldn't have taken him and James to that zombie movie.

Remus acted as if the interruption had never happened. The room had gotten so quiet one could hear a pin drop. Only the spell Remus said in order to reveal James true appearance interrupted the silence. Sirius watched as the blond hair slowly melted away. In its stead the usual mass of messy black hair appeared. The brown eye color became transparent till it melted away completely. His eyes had become hazel again. A grin had overtaken his features and in a cheerful voice he said: "Yo, Moony!".

Remus staggered backwards. No. It was not possible. Just not possible. James was dead. He had seen him laying in his coffin before they had buried him in the cold ground forever. James was dead. The person standing in front of him could not be James. The dead stayed dead and did not come back alive. Yet this person standing in front of him looked and acted like James. It wasn't possible James was dead. Dead.

Maybe the spell hadn't worked as it should. Maybe there was a disguise beneath the disguise. He knew that it sounded feeble. He couldn't let himself feel hope only shatter in the end. James was dead. No matter how much he wished it was different. He said the spell over again. Desperation seeping into his voice. The person looking like James was still standing in front of him. "It's really me" He said in a calm and soothing voice. It didn't sooth Remus. "No! You're dead! It's not possible!" Remus denied. He had as good as screamed. He was starting to feel faint. "You're dead! Gone!" Remus choked out. The pain he had felt at his the loss of his best friends came back full force. Trying to choke him. The wound had been ripped open again and it bled like back then after that Halloween night. He could almost taste the bile on his tongue.

"I'm real for Merlins sake!" Remus mutely shook his head in denial. A light had entered his eyes. A light Remus had seen in Harrys eyes just a short while ago. It hurt. It hurt to see everything he had lost in front of him.

"All right, fine. If you don't believe me I just have to try and make you believe me!" James grinned. "If I told you about some marauders secrets you would just say the traitor told me." Instead of dimming James smile only grew bigger. Remus couldn't quiet follow what he was getting at. "So why not tell some secrets only known between Moony and Prongs!"

"When I visited you during summer break after second year. Peter had gotten the flue. How he managed to get one in summer I will never completely understand and Sirius wasn't allowed to come thanks to the dear Black family." James pulled a grimace and frowned slightly.

"Your mum showed me something!" James grin nearly overtook his face.

"It was picture of you when you were about five or six." James grin became downright wicked. Remus was starting to look slightly alarmed.

"You were standing completely naked on t-"

"Stop!" Remus cried efficiently managing to stop James from talking. He looked slightly pink in the face. Remus was pretty sure he had burned the picture after his mother had shown it to James. James had promised never to tell or talk about it to either the marauders or anybody else.

"Back in forth year you told me , when Peter was asleep and Sirius in detention for blowing up Snivellus potion, that you had a little crush on a certain Ravenclaw perfect named S-" Again James wasn't able to finish his sentence. He playfully glared at Remus. He had put his hand over James mouth in order to stop him from talking. If his face had been pink before it now was beet red.

James hoped it was enough to make Remus believe him. After the red slowly started to leave his cheeks a look of realization dawned on Remus face. His eyes met James hazel eyes. Slowly he lifted his hand from James face.

"Prongs?" He asked in a choked whisper. James smiled softly and spread his arms.

"The one and only!" He stated. He saw the first tears roll down Remus cheeks. Before James could take a single step towards him Remus was clinging onto him and crying. He could hear Remus mutter his name over and over again. The mantra was only interrupted by his broken sobs. It tore at James heart just like back then. After that night which destroyed more than two lives. He had broken down just like now when he heard. Life had been harsh on Remus. It only got worse after their death. He hugged Remus close to him starting his own mantra. He told him over and over again that he was here and that he was not going anywhere. He repeated the words till Remus sobs subsided and his breathing slowly evened out. Remus had lost all of his friends in one night. It had been horrible for him. The nightmares he had before the full moon had gotten worse. After he woke up and realized that it had been no nightmare and he had indeed lost all his friends he broke down. He had become all alone in a world that treated werewolves horribly. He had nobody left after he had lost the marauders. It broke James and Lily's heart regularly as they silently watched him.

"You don't know how frustrating it is to be dead and only be able to watch but never to touch. Being unable to help. Lily and I couldn't do a damn thing!" James said as a bitterness entered his voice. A bitterness grown in the last thirteen years. James looked upwards and meet Sirius eyes. The next words were also meant for Sirius.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry to have left you all alone and I'm sorry for being unable to do a damn thing!" Remus still hadn't looked up but he shook his head. There was nothing to forgive. Just like Sirius James thought he had done something that needed forgiveness. He saw Sirius smile and shake his head as well. He silently mouthed the words 'you're forgiven'. James faintly smiled.

"We could only watch. I had to watch my brothers pain, your pain and my sons. I had to watch you nearly rip your own heart out during the full moon after Halloween." James couldn't keep the pain out of his voice. Remus winced slightly. It was barely noticeable but James noticed. "I'm not allowing any more pain to befall the marauders. It is going to change now since I am back from the dead!" He said with a lighter note towards the end. He could hear Remus chuckle quietly. He released his iron hold on Remus. Remus didn't step away from him. Really now everybody who found out about him coming back from the dead seemed to love listening to his heart beat. Maybe he should record it and give it to them as a Christmas present. He knew that it was a way for them to make sure that he really was alive. He ruffled through Remus hair. He got an annoyed grumble as answer.

A crack resounded through the room. It sounded like something metal. He could hear somebody say "Ups!". He knew that voice it was definitely Sirius voice. The next thing he knew a loud crash resounded. Something crashed onto the floor. James and Remus both jumped backwards. Dust and dirt started swirling in the air. The chandelier had crashed onto the floor. It had literally been ripped out of the ceiling. There was even a considerably big hole inside the ceiling. Luckily it didn't break through to the floor above. On top of the fallen chandelier a rather sheepish looking Sirius Black was sitting or rather laying. James had to fight the laugh trying to escape his lips. Instead he settled for a smirk. He took a few steps towards Sirius.

"I told you that you were too heavy!" James drawled as he held his hand out towards Sirius.

"My ass is in enough pain even without you being a pain in the ass." Sirius grumbled with a glare. He still took James hand and let himself be helped onto his feet. He started to dust himself off.

"You're no brain eating zombie, right Prongs?" Sirius asked out of the blue. James blinked owlishly at him before he answered: "No. At least I was no zombie the last time I checked." He had no clue how Sirius had come up with this speculation. Sometimes even he had problems unraveling Sirius complicated and weird thought processes. "Good" Sirius said sounding relieved. James just shrugged with his shoulders.

James noticed out of the corner of his eyes the slowly darkening expression on Remus face. "Ehhh...Padfoot it might be for the best if you left."

Sirius pouted. "Why?" He whined.

"Because he still has no clue and I don't know what he will do!" James pointed towards Remus.

"All right, fine!" Sirius exclaimed as he held his hands up in surrender. Just as he stepped out of the door he turned towards them once more.

"But I will be back!" He said dramatically before he disapeared through the door. James just rolled his eyes before he turned towards Remus.

"Remus, please be quiet and listen before you pass your judgment" James said as he ushered Remus into the empty armchair. Remus had entered some kind of frozen state. Maybe he should move him closer to the fireplace. James made himself comfortable on the couch.

"It all started when we started suspecting a traitor in the midst of us. That sounds like a fairytale. Anyway all the order members expect for the marauders had been cleared. I didn't want it to be one of us." James said with a small sad smile.

He had problems getting the next words out. "We thought you were the traitor!" He didn't dare look Remus in the eyes. "And I am so sorry for that. So bloody sorry! I didn't want it to be you! You barley visited anymore and you had become so freaking distant. I now know why. It was because of your mission." James looked at Remus this time. He saw surprise fleet across Remus face. James chuckled.

"Being dead made eavesdropping a lot easier!" He got serious again. "We know about you mission to infiltrate Greybacks pack. But we didn't know that back then. I knew that it was neither Lily, Sirius or I. That only left Peter and you. Peter had always been clumsy, a horrible liar and not the brightest one in the bunch. We thought that he could never be the traitor. That left only you and ..." He lifted his head and looked Remus straight in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Moony!" Remus eyes softened. He could see the anguish it caused James.

"It's all right. It is in the past, Prongs." Remus smiled softly. He had forgiven him long ago and right now he would forgive him nearly anything simply because he was alive.

"It's not all right but you have always been too kind." James said softly. "Sirius came up with this plan. You know how most of his plans are. This one was again slightly insane. He wanted to play the decoy. I protested but in the end I gave in. " James eyes held guilt and Remus visibly gulped.

"His plan was to switch secret keepers" James saw Remus pale ad his eyes pleaded him to tell him it was a lie. To tell him that he was lying. He couldn't do Remus the favor. "Voldi and his Deatheaters would have hunted Sirius believing he was our secret keeper. It was supposed to give us more time. I was against the idea but I still followed through with it. I regret it but can't change it now. We switched secret keepers!" James said in a grave voice.

"Who do you we choose as a secret keeper?" He asked Remus dryly. He didn't give Remus the chance to answer.

"We choose Peter" James voice was filled with bitterness.

"He was the traitor. Wormtail had been the traitor!" A bitter laugh rose from James throat and resounded in the room. Remus felt sick. No. Sweet, clumsy and kind Peter had been the traitor. He had led James and Lily to their dead. The one he had held in high regards had been the traitor. Oh merlin. That meant that Sirius had never betrayed them. He had never been a Deatheater. He had hunted Peter down because he was the traitor that had as good as killed his best friend. James voice interrupted his thoughts.

"He told Voldemort where we were hiding. I bet he was happy being able to present his dark lord with the our hide-out. Voldi came to our house on Halloween as you know. We were in the kitchen feeding Harry when he started crying. You remember that Harry almost never cried, right?" James asked a wistful smile gracing his lips. Remus fought against the lump in his throat as he nodded. "We didn't know what was wrong. We tried to sooth him but nothing worked. When we heard the door burst open we knew what happened and what was wrong." James had a faraway look in his eyes. as if he was going through the events of the night again inside his mind.

"I told Lily to run that I would hold him off." Another bitter laugh resounded. "I didn't even manage to hold him off for long. We had forgotten our wands. I only managed to block his way for a few seconds before he fired the killing curse and I was dead." James let a sigh escape his lips. Remus fought against the emotions swirling inside of him.

"The next thing I knew I was starring at my own dead body. It was slightly creepy." He said with a lopsided smile that didn't quiet reach his eyes.

"Then I heard Harry crying. I ran up the stairs only to come face to face with Lilys dead body!" James drew in a shuddering breath. Remus knew that James worst fear was to see those he held dear dead.

"Then she appeared. Just like me standing next to her own dead body. I couldn't help but hold her close. When we tried to touch Harry our hands passed through him over and over again. We realized that we were really dead. That we may have become ghosts." Remus watched James every move drinking in the fact that he was alive again and no longer dead.

"After that I heard that unmistakable roar of an engine. His baby had always been loud." Remus chuckled. He knew about which baby he was talking about. A baby flying in the sky and carrying one loyal mutt. "Sirius landed in front of our house. I tried talking to him as he made his way towards our destroyed house. I tried touching him only to pass through. He couldn't see or hear me. We could only watch." Remus heard the slowly familiar bitterness enter his voice.

"He saw my dead body first!" James said in a pained voice.

"Oh merlin, Moony. It was horrible. I had never wanted to see him like that. I never wanted him to see my dead body. He was crying and screaming till his voice was hoarse and nearly gone." James shuddered and shut his eyes.

"I tried to touch him and hug him so many times. I wanted to tell him that I was still there. When he saw Lily he could no longer cry or scream." James fought to remain calm.

"It was like a light in his eyes had gone out. Like he had lost the will to live. That's when he heard Harry crying." Remus fought against the tears that threatened to spill.

"It was like a small spark had been reignited as he took Harry in his arms. The only wound the scar on his forehead. He hugged Harry close as he stepped out of the destroyed house." James could see the house, Sirius and his son in his mind.

"Hagrid came with orders from Dumbledore to take Harry to the Dursleys. He had promised us not to take him there. Sirius knew and fought against the notion. He is Harrys godfather after all. But he gave in at the end. He gave Harry to Hagrid and he even gave his motorbike, his baby, to Hagrid. Hagrid flew towards the Dursleys. We didn't accompany him because something in Sirius eyes scared us. We had the feeling that something bad was about to happen." James sighed.

"We were right. Sirius went after Peter. He finally caught him in a street full of muggles. He didn't know that it was a trap." James voice was bitter and full of regret for something in which he had no influence. "Peter started screaming that Sirius had betrayed us. We told no one that we had switched. Peters words only enraged Sirius more. He raised his wand. But for once Peter was faster. Peter let the whole street explode with one spell before he cut off his own finger. He turned into wormtail and disappeared into the canalization." James felt anger overtake him. Peter would pay for what he had done. He would pay for his crimes.

"Sirius started laughing. His emotions getting too much for him. I pleaded for him to run. He couldn't hear me. For once I wanted him to run instead of facing the danger head on like usual. The aurors arrested him. I tried punching, kicking and biting them only to pass right through them. This time I was the one who screamed and cried himself hoarse as they threw Sirius into Azkaban without a trial!" James voice was choked.

"From then on the real hell began. Almost every night I sat beside Sirius inside his cold cell!" His eyes looked towards Remus. The hazel eyes filled with so much unbearable pain for his best friend. No for his brother.

"I had to watch as they nearly broke him. I listened to him screaming and sobbing for hours. I had to watch as he nearly pleaded for his own death!" James balled his hands into fists and the first tear rolled down Remus cheek.

"I had to watch you as the loneliness ate you from the inside out. I had to listen to you as you screamed during the full moon without being able to help you or relief your pain! I had to watch as those bastards abused my son. He wondered whether or not Lily and I loved him. They never gave Harry even a single glimpse of Love. Heck they never even gave him enough food! I had to watch as Voldemort tried to kill my son for the third time. I couldn't take it anymore!" James released a deep breath. Trying to control his emotions.

"That's when I heard their voices whispering inside my head. I thought I had finally snapped. They offered me a deal. I could come back for a price. A soul exchanged for another soul. I thought about using Voldemorts. I discussed it with Lily and I took the deal. SO here I am!" James spread his arms wide. Before Remus could say anything James started talking again.

"The first thing I did was break Sirius out of Azkaban. I'm glad I did. He was in a horrible condition. He was only skin and bones. He had been unconscious for nearly five days. He will kill me for what I'm telling you now. He still has nightmares almost every night. He-" "Where is he?" Remus interrupted James. It took him a few seconds to understand about whom Remus was talking about. A smile overtook his features. "Where did he always go?" Remus didn't answer him but he rushed out of the room. He knew about what place James was talking about. James chuckled as he watched the door swing shut after Remus left. He needed a drink. His throat was dry from all the talking. He surveyed the room. Well he maybe should repair the ceiling and hang the chandelier back to where it belonged first. Maybe. Lily would appreciate it.

Remus was running through the hallways not caring that he was doing what he always lectured the students for. He didn't care one bit as he rushed past the last people out during this time of the day. His mind was otherwise preoccupied. He had condemned one of his best friends to such a horrible fate. It wouldn't surprise him if Sirius wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He had even felt satisfaction in knowing that he was rotting in Azkaban. He was horrible. Maybe just as horrible as what the people were telling about werewolves. Sirius had been innocent. Bloody innocent. He had tried and often succeeded in hating him for the last years unjustified. He had believed what the rest of the world had believed to be true without asking Sirius even once. He had never been able to bring himself to visit him. He had never wanted to. He let out a bitter laugh as he ran up the stairs. Round and round he went. Higher and higher. He should have known better. He knew firsthand how much it hurt to be condemned for something without people ever knowing the truth. Yet he hadn't believed in Sirius. In the laughing, mischievous, loud and loyal Sirius. He had been innocent. Sirius had been faithful. So freaking faithful and loyal even if it destroyed him. He himself had been the one unfaithful. He hadn't believed in his friend who had been there for him more than Peter had ever been. He came to a stop in front of a closed door. He felt his nerves fail him as he stared at the closed door. What if Sirius never forgave him? He certainly had never forgiven Sirius in the last thirteen years for crimes he hadn't even committed. He had to live with it if Sirius didn't forgive him and hated him. He fought against the lump in his throat. Still he had to at least try to say that he was sorry. So sorry. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The cold night air brushed against him.

It was still not dark enough for astronomy classes to take place. The astronomy tower was empty of students and professors. The sky had just begun to darken and the stars started to appear in the sky. He didn't dare look in the direction of the moon. Instead he looked towards the only other person looking towards the sky. He was sitting on the railing his feet dangling over the edge. Sirius turned around and grinned at Remus.

"Be careful or you will fall!" The words left his mouth automatically. Even though it wasn't what he wanted to say.

"I won't. No worries, Moony!" Sirius laughed.

Sirius noticed Remus troubled expression. "What's wrong?" he asked as he got off the railing and walked towards Remus. Remus was looking down his light brown hair hiding his eyes from view.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius!" He choked out. His voice filled with guilt. "I should have believed in you. I should have known better! I should have at least visited you even once! I am so sorry! I sh-"

"Stop it, Remus!" Sirius interrupted him in a harsh voice. Remus flinched. He could understand why Sirius was angry with him. He took a deep shuttering breath.

"I understand if you hate me and no longer want anything to do with me." He suddenly found his feet very interesting. He didn't dare look towards Sirius. He heard footsteps come closer towards.

Suddenly two hands were on either side of his head. They forced him to look up and straight into a pair of storm grey eyes. He felt pain explode on his forehead. He stumbled backwards and landed on the floor hard. Sirius had head butted him. Head butted. Remus blinked up at Sirius. His forehead was slightly red otherwise he looked triumphant as he towered over Remus.

"Don't be such an idiot, Moony! Really and you're supposed to be the intelligent marauder!" Sirius rolled his eyes. He squatted down so that he could look Remus straight in the eyes.

"I told you to stop it because you don't need to apologize." Remus was about to open his mouth in order to protest but one look from Sirius silenced him.

"Do you really think I would stop being your friend?! You're more of an idiot than me and James sometimes! I spent all those years in Azkaban alone without a single friend. I'm not counting the dead I couldn't hear, see or touch. Do you really think I would give up a friend now? I need you. I need Moony. Our subconscious, the bookworm, the chocoholic, the logical one, the one that can keep me and Prongs in line. I'm still fractured. I need you as my friend and brother." Remus knew that it took Sirius a huge amount of courage to admit his weakness. He hated admitting weakness. Remus eyes turned slightly misty and he couldn't help but exclaim: "Still I'm so sorry Padfoot!". Sirius rolled his eyes and smiled.

"And I'm sorry as well", Sirius said softly. "For thinking you were the traitor! So how about I forgive you for believing that I was the traitor and for never visiting me and you forgive me for thinking that you were the traitor?" Sirius said as he got up. He held his hand out towards Remus who chuckled. He took Sirius hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. "All right!" Remus said with a smile.

"Good! Now we can stop acting like such bloody girls!" Sirius grinned. Remus rolled his eyes in amusement. "Let's get back to Prongs!" He grabbed Remus and dragged him along.

When they entered James office they found him drinking Butterbeer on the couch. He had brought along two more bottles for them. he had actually repaired the chandelier like an responsible adult should. Remus bet that it was Lilys influence. The three of them made themselves comfortable on the couch. Remus was sitting in between James and Sirius. He soaked in the presence of his two best friends. He was happier than he had been for a long time. He was sitting between the two of them as they argued about Quidditch and felt like he could conquer the world. At that moment he remembered something.

Without any warning he hit both of them in the back of their heads. They let out surprised yelps and Sirius nearly spit out the Butterbeer in his mouth. The two of them glared at him and both of them exclaimed at the same time: "What was that for?!".

Remus could barely hold back his laughter. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Lily asked me to!" He said with forgotten laughter dancing in his eyes.

**A.N: I had a hard time with this chapter but I am quiet statsisfied with it. There were to many emotions to write about. . It might not have been such a good idea to read the residentevil manga before I wrote this... As you may notice there are no flashbacks in this chapter simply because I was unhappy with the ones I started and I liked it without them. I also had less time to triple check for spelling mistakes. Please tell me if you find any. Thank you ~ Also the next chapter might take a while because my lectures have started and they already gave me sooo much work. I will try my best to finish the next chapter as quickly as possible. And thanks for all the reviews up till now. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you want leave a review. They are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading this chapter ^^**


End file.
